Montre-moi
by Shown
Summary: Idélia Macbeth est une jeune mutante obsédée par le contrôle de sa vie. Qu'adviendra-t-il lorsqu'elle sera en charge d'un pyromane psychopathe et antipathique ? Et s'il bouleversait plus que son emploi du temps? Pyro/OC.
1. I - Appelez-moi Lia

_._

**Chapitre I**

**Appelez-moi Lia.**

_._

Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire, Aqua ? s'exclama Kitty, ahurie.

– Je pensais avoir été clair concernant les surnoms stupides, me contentai-je de répliquer sans lui accorder un regard.

Sans en démordre, ladite Kitty continua de marcher à ma droite, restant néanmoins à une distance acceptable.

– Tu m'appelles bien Kitty ! Puis, de toute manière, tout le monde t'appelle comme ça.

– Parce que tu veux qu'on te nomme de cette façon, _Catherine_. Pas moi. Les surnoms de super-héros, c'est pour les autres. Et ils peuvent bien m'appeler Jaqueline en mon absence, je m'en fiche. Mais moi, c'est Idélia.

Un soupir sortit d'entre les lèvres de Kitty alors que j'entendais nettement un « Tu m'étonnes que t'as pas d'amis » qui aurait dû, en d'autres circonstances, me faire sortir de mes gonds. Inspirant fortement pour m'inciter au calme, je me contentai de plaquer un regard froid et distant sur Kitty avant de cracher :

– C'est pas l'heure pour toi d'aller baver sur le cul de Bobby ? Oh j'oubliais ! Il est avec Marie, maintenant. Ça doit te rendre les choses un peu plus difficiles, j'imagine. Non ?

Sur ces mots, j'arquai un sourcil moqueur avant de reprendre ma route, sans demander mon reste. Les pas de Kitty se firent de plus en plus distants, ce qui m'indiqua qu'elle avait pris le chemin inverse. Bon vent ! Oui, j'étais méchante. Et même bien plus que méchante lorsque l'envie m'en prenait. Je pouvais sans mal être cynique, insolente, hautaine… quand on venait me déranger. Ce qui était souvent le cas de Kitty qui, malgré l'absence de points communs entre nous, tentait toujours d'engager la conversation. Peine perdue.

Une fois seule, je me dirigeai vers le sous-sol. À ma droite, l'infirmerie. À ma gauche, un lieu que, j'en étais persuadée, j'allais détester.

Je pénétrai néanmoins dans ce dernier après avoir apposé la main contre la plaque électronique. Cinq cellules, sans fenêtre autre que celle insérée dans la porte, me faisaient face. Je croisai Travis – qui se chargeait de la sécurité du lieu depuis que quelqu'un l'occupait – et hochai la tête avec un sourire poli. À défaut d'être gentille, j'étais – je suis ! – toujours d'une politesse exemplaire. Bonjour, s'il vous plaît, merci, au revoir. Là étaient les bases du savoir-vivre, selon mes parents. À cette pensée, ma mâchoire se contracta et je me concentrai à nouveau sur la tâche qui m'était incombée. J'ouvris ma besace et Travis l'inspecta avec minutie. Non, ne t'inquiètes donc pas gentil mutant au regard revolver, je n'amènerai pas de quoi me faire trancher la gorge. Ou pire.

À peine avait-il fini sa petite inspection que le gardien retournait à son poste et que je m'installai devant la porte de la cellule. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'il appuie sur le fameux bouton pour y pénétrer. Une grande bouffée d'oxygène pour se donner du courage, une prière au dieu des pompiers, et ça y été, j'étais entrée. Où comment employer à la lettre l'expression : « Se jeter dans la gueule du loup ».

D'abord, ce fut la clarté de la pièce qui me brouilla la vue. Des milliers de petites étoiles colorées dansaient devant mes yeux, alors que le néon leur brulait la rétine. Je dus papilloter des paupières pendant un court moment avant que les étoiles ne virent de mon champ de vision.

Rien que pour ça, j'aurai dû refuser.

– Alors, laisse-moi deviner. T'es la fille que j'ai commandée ?

Venait-il de m'insulter de pu… Mh, de péripatéticienne ? Ça annonçait la couleur, au moins. Ravalant ma fierté, et une réplique plus que cinglante, je pris soin de ne pas jeter un seul regard à l'abruti qui se tenait affalé de tout son long sur le lit blanc et m'approchai de la table en plexiglas pour y déposer la nourriture que je lui avais amenée. Quelle connerie. Il aurait mieux fallu que je le laisse crever de faim.

_Quel monstre, tu fais !_

Soit. Je m'étais même attardée pour lui prendre plusieurs types de plats, pour être sûre qu'il trouve son bonheur. Quelle gourde je fais !

– J'avais pensé que tu serais un peu plus grande, continua-t-il, dans son délire.

_Ok, fais-lui bouffer la poussière._

Je remerciai ma voix intérieure pour cet accord et jetai pour la première fois un regard au prisonnier. Hautain, arrogant, méprisant. Qu'il s'agissait de lui, ou de mon regard.

– C'est histoire de s'accorder avec la taille du client, répliquai-je finalement, bien décidé à le remettre à sa place.

Et ça eut l'effet escompté ! Ma voix avait claqué dans la pièce un peu plus méchamment que prévu et avait jeté un froid que – j'en étais sûre – même lui aurait eu du mal à combler. St-John Allerdyce alias Pyro.

Ou le mec qui contrôle le feu. Je me repris immédiatement en réutilisant les mots de Kitty : « Le taré incontrôlable qui contrôle le feu ». Tout ça était très sécurisant. Évidemment, taré qui, à présent, me fixait d'un air mauvais. Mon regard glissa sur sa main qui venait d'entrer dans la poche de son jean, à la recherche de quelque chose.

– J'imagine que tu voudrais reprendre… Ça ? m'exclamai-je en tirant le zippo de ma propre poche de pantalon.

L'expression qu'afficha Allerdyce me laissa perplexe un moment. Il était soulagé, c'était évident. À croire que je venais de lui ramener son gosse de trois ans qu'il avait perdu au supermarché. Mais, l'éclat dans ses yeux ressemblait bien plus à de la colère qu'à autre chose. Beaucoup de colère. Bipolaire, le mec ? Il se leva de son lit, l'air pas vraiment commode, et me fusilla du regard. Ok, on respire. Allez, Idélia, tout va bien se passer.

– On se calme, d'accord ? tempérai-je de mon mieux. Si tu le veux, je vais te le rendre… Une fois que tu m'auras dit « s'il te plaît ».

– Ok ! rit-t-il jaune, – et un frisson me parcourut l'échine, dévastateur. On m'a amené ici pour m'inculquer les bonnes manières ? Tu perds ton temps, autant que tu le saches.

– Très bien, me contentai-je de répliquer en attrapant mon sac désormais vide.

En quelques pas rapides, j'étais devant la porte qui s'ouvrait. Allerdyce, quant à lui, tenta de me rattraper et je priai pour que la porte se referme aussi sec ! Mais, pas tout à fait remis de sa dernière escapade avec Magnéto, il ne fit que tanguer avant d'avoir à se rattraper au montant du lit en fer. À peine avais-je franchi la porte qu'elle se refermait déjà sur Allerdyce, plus furieux que jamais. Des dizaines d'insultes étouffées me parvinrent, et la partie la plus folle et moins noble de moi-même ne souhaitait qu'une chose : retourner à l'intérieur et lui faire avaler sa langue. Lui péter le nez m'avait traversé l'esprit, aussi. Néanmoins, dans un calme presque olympien, je réussis à sortir de la pièce sans commettre de meurtre et en prenant même soin de saluer Travis, qui n'avait pas loupé une miette des ignominies que m'avait lancé Pyro.

En retournant au rez-de-chaussée, je ne savais qu'une seule chose : j'étais dans une merde tout à fait grandiose. Et je m'y étais plongée seule, en plus ! J'avais convaincu, puis aidé Bobby à ramener le pyromane au manoir. Je… Bon dieu, j'avais fait beaucoup de choses en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Beaucoup trop de choses. Peut-être qu'en allant voir Tornade… Elle accepterait mes excuses à coup de larmichettes et d'yeux de chat Potté et accepterait de trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour s'occuper de lui. Mais qui ? Bobby ? Après leur dernière altercation, c'était la guerre assurée… Et personne ne serait assez fou pour s'empatouiller dans cette affaire. D'ailleurs personne de censé ne se serait volontairement fourré là-dedans. Réfrénant une envie d'enfoncer mon poing dans le mur qui se trouvait à ma droite, je prenais une longue inspiration. Jamais je ne réussirai à faire quoi que ce soit de lui. Je ne serai pas mieux lotie que Bobby… Il ne m'avait fallu qu'à peine dix minutes pour me le mettre à dos. Combien de temps lui faudrait-il avant qu'il ne se mette en tête de me tuer ? Si ce n'était pas déjà le cas, cela va de soi.

Je m'arrêtai à une intersection du manoir, juste en face des escaliers. C'était l'heure du dîner. Tout le monde devait s'être rassemblé au réfectoire… Non, je n'avais pas le courage de passer du temps entouré. Ma journée avait déjà été assez merdique. Et le stress montait.

Beaucoup trop vite. Alors, je m'empressai de grimper les marches quatre à quatre pour m'engouffrer dans une des chambres du troisième étage. Ma chambre. Aussitôt, une sensation de paix m'envahit. J'étais bien, ici. Les murs étaient vierges de tout poster, photo ou autre… Il n'y avait que le minimum du minimum, si on excluait le lit double que je m'étais permis d'amener de chez moi… Mais cette chambre me semblait juste parfaite. Bien sûr, des tonnes de livres jonchaient mon bureau et autres meubles. Partout, et sur tous les sujets possibles et imaginables. Cela allait de l'histoire de la Grèce Antique, aux cours de philosophie et aux théories des philosophes célèbres, à l'art en général en passant par l'apprentissage du yoga. Un sourire atteignit d'ailleurs mes lèvres lorsque je croisai ce dernier du regard. Je pouvais remercier le professeur Xavier pour cela. Après ma détention forcée, ma solitude plus ou moins aménagée, il avait fallu me trouver une manière de décompresser et de gérer mes émotions un peu… explosives. Mais, au fond, ça importait peu.

Un regard vers l'horloge m'apprit que j'étais bien trop en retard sur mon planning habituel, avec le bouleversement qu'avait été pour moi l'arrivée d'Allerdyce. Oui. J'en avais honte – bien que jamais je n'aurai pu l'avouer –, mais toute ma vie, toute ma petite vie, se résumait au papier que je tenais entre mes mains. Un vulgaire planning que je n'avais pas modifié depuis des mois. Et que j'allais devoir revoir dès ce soir. Malheur soit ce pyromane et ce fichu besoin existentiel de me mêler des affaires qui ne m'incombaient pas. Néanmoins, mon cœur palpitait encore étrangement et je m'accordai l'heure où je dinais habituellement pour méditer. Le yoga avait cet effet sur moi. Je me changeai à vitesse grand V en lançant mes vêtements sur mon lit, sans la moindre gêne, avant d'enfiler une brassière et un legging noir.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Installée au milieu de la pièce, j'enchainais les positions demandant un minimum de souplesse et de concentration. Ainsi, je tentais tant bien que mal de mettre de côté tous les soucis que ce soudain regain d'empathie m'avait occasionnés dans un coin de mon esprit. Très, très loin. Appuyée sur les avant-bras, le bas du corps dans les airs, je tentais de rester en équilibre en contractant mes abdominaux au maximum… Alors que je me demandai si mes abdominaux pouvaient s'enfuir de mon abdomen d'eux-mêmes, tant la douleur que cette position m'offrait était affreuse, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Bobby venait d'entrer.

– Je vois que je dérange, se risqua-t-il.

En soufflant, je me laissai retomber sans la moindre grâce à quatre pattes avant de me relever en me frottant les mains. J'attrapai une serviette éponge et me tapotai doucement le visage avant de prendre la parole, la voix rauque de fatigue.

– Tu sais que les gens normaux frappent avant d'entrer.

– Mh… Je suis désolé, c'est vrai que j'aurai dû… mais t'es toujours avec tes écouteurs, alors…

Devant la mine affolée d'Ice, comme il aimait qu'on l'appelle, je n'eus pas le cœur à le faire souffrir un peu plus. J'eus un sourire narquois avant de répondre.

_Sadique, plutôt._

Soit.

– Je blague, Ice. Tu me voulais quelque chose ?

Il hocha la tête, appréciant mon humour en demi-teinte, avant de s'appuyer sur la commode près de l'entrée, les bras croisés et la mine grave. Le thème de notre prochaine conversation n'avait pas à être annoncée, elle était déjà écrite en grosses lettres sur le front de Bobby : Pyro. John. Allerdyce. Qu'importait la façon dont on le nommait : c'était lui, la raison de sa venue.

– Kitty m'a raconté…

– Quelle garce, me contentai-je de répliquer. Toujours à l'ouvrir sans savoir.

Bien évidemment, elle avait bavé. Dès qu'elle avait connaissance de quelque chose, vous pouviez être sûr que le reste du manoir en aurait la connaissance dès lors qu'elle vous aurait quitté… Garce. Les lèvres pincées, je me contentai de m'asseoir sur le lit, dans l'attente de la suite. Bobby me ressemblait beaucoup, plus que n'importe qui au manoir. Tant par ses pouvoirs que sa personnalité. Calme, doux, poli, et il avait le sens des responsabilités… Tout comme moi.

_Dixit celle qui martyrise la pauvre Kitty. Tout à fait._

Je ne la martyrise pas. Je lui rends la monnaie de sa pièce, nuance.

– Je sais pourquoi tu fais ça et… Tu ne devrais pas t'imposer ça.

– Tu es mon ami, Bobby. Lui, le tien. Et ce n'est pas parce que Magnéto lui à retourner le cerveau qu'il faut l'abandonner. On a choisi de le ramener ici, je ne peux pas … juste décider de revenir sur mes choix. Je dois assumer.

– Justement ! Je devrais aussi, plutôt que…

Je l'arrêtai d'un geste brusque, le regard dur.

– Tornade a dit que tu ne devais pas le voir pour le moment. Il est encore trop chamboulé. Et puis, ça s'est plutôt bien passé ! mentis-je, à court d'arguments.

– Vraiment ? s'étonna Ice, les yeux écarquillés.

Il avait vraiment l'air étonné. Était-il aussi affreux pour que cela l'étonne plus que n'importe quoi ? Une étrange peur s'infiltra doucement dans chacun de mes pores et j'eus un léger rire jaune avant de soupirer.

– En vérité, non. Je crois qu'il m'imagine déjà morte et enterrée, lançai-je finalement. Et dire que je vais devoir aller le voir plusieurs fois par jour, continuai-je dans un murmure, perdue. Je ne sais pas comment je vais réussir à tenir sans me faire arracher les yeux.

Contrairement à ce que j'avais imaginé, Bobby ne tenta même pas de me réconforter, se contentant de rire. Sympa, l'ami.

– Tu m'as fait peur. J'aurai cru avoir tapé trop fort, sinon. Si tu veux, je peux te dire ce qu'il faut et ne faut pas faire… Histoire que tu restes en vie assez longtemps pour que je prenne la relève.

Je hochai la tête, tout ouïe.

– D'abord, il a une sainte horreur qu'on lui donne des ordres.

Premier hochement de tête, alors que je me sentais devenir blême.

– Ensuite, reprit Bobby. Ne parle pas de sa taille. Je ne sais pas s'il est complexé ou s'il s'en fout réellement… Mais il a déjà démoli un gars, juste pour lui prouver que les sept centimètres qu'il avait en plus n'en faisaient pas un gros dur.

Second hochement de tête, alors que mon rythme cardiaque augmentait considérablement.

– Et… surtout, quoi qu'il se passe, ne touche pas à son Zippo. Ça pourrait s'apparenter à une déclaration de guerre pour lui.

Ok, j'avais arrêté de respirer.

Rien qu'un instant, certes. Mais j'avais tout de même senti mes poumons se bloquer dans ma cage thoracique. Je venais donc de donner trois raisons suffisantes à Allerdyce de souhaiter m'envoyer six pieds sous terre. Ne sachant quoi dire, je hochais à nouveau la tête, comme un automate. Que pouvais-je dire de plus ? J'avais plongé la tête la première dans une merde énorme.

– Tu crois que ça va aller ?

– Oh… Oui. Je vais – je me raclai la gorge – m'employer à ne rien faire de tout cela, Bobby.

– J'ai confiance. Tu sais faire ressortir le meilleur chez tout le monde, me complimenta-t-il avec un sourire sincère.

Je le remerciai d'un signe de tête, accompagné d'un léger sourire, avant de m'excuser : je devais prendre une douche.

_N'empêche, je comprends que tout le monde lui court après… Beau, intelligent, adorable… Miam !_

Ferme-la, il a une copine.

_Et alors ? Ce qu'elle ne sait pas ne peut pas lui…._

Je suis mortifiée.

_Bien, finis vieille fille._

Je devais surtout réfléchir seule à ce que j'allais pouvoir faire pour arranger les choses… Sans excuses, cela allait de soi. Vu la manière dont il m'avait traité, il méritait même quelques jours de diète. Alors aucune excuse ne sortirait de ma bouche. Je chopai un pyjama en vitesse, ma trousse de toilette, et sortis de la chambre en direction de la salle d'eau. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que je mette mon nez dans les affaires qui ne me concernaient pas ? Cette histoire… c'était entre Bobby et Allerdyce. Je n'aurai jamais, ô grand jamais, dû y mettre les pieds.

Je pinçai les lèvres, puis pénétrai dans la salle de douche. Il n'y avait personne pour le moment. Les filles devaient encore être au réfectoire ou en train de piailler entre elles de ce que la grande Kitty Pride avait dû leur annoncer.

– Saleté, marmonnai-je dans ma barbe, alors que je me débarrassais de mes vêtements pour entrer dans la douche.

Je n'aimais pas grand-chose chez Catherine. Mais, plus le temps passait, et plus l'envie que j'avais de lui arracher les dents avec une pince se faisait présente. Néanmoins, tous les sentiments néfastes que j'éprouvais furent balayés d'un seul geste lorsque l'eau chaude de la douche toucha ma peau de porcelaine. Ça m'apaisait d'une manière tout à fait étonnante. Et, je devais avouer que, sans mon principe de ne pas faire passer mes pouvoirs avant ma propre personnalité, j'aurai apprécié qu'on me surnomme Aqua. L'eau était mon élément… Celui que j'avais choisi.

Du bout du doigt, je fis naitre dans ma main droite un petit cheval constitué simplement d'eau stagnante. Il se mit à galoper autour de moi et un sourire idiot s'attaqua sur mes lèvres. Je trouvais cela si drôle, si reposant… Alors mon esprit se cala à nouveau sur la fréquence « Allerdyce » et je me sentis un tant soit peu coupable. Peut-être que, pour lui, le feu avait la même résonnance apaisante que l'eau avait sur moi. Encore une fois, j'étais partagée. Néanmoins, je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage, car la porte de la salle des douches grinça, rapidement suivie par les rires de quelques filles. Aussi, je laissai s'évaporer le cheval, jusqu'à ce qu'il se perde dans l'eau qui gisait à mes pieds, et me savonnai en vitesse. Moins de cinq minutes après, j'étais sorti de mon petit coin de paradis et m'employais à me sécher avec la même rapidité, à l'écart des autres filles.

Ces dernières se contentèrent de m'observer de loin en baissant le ton, ce qui était chose habituelle dorénavant. Pas étonnée pour un sou, je me contentai de revêtir un bas de jogging trop grand pour moi et un débardeur blanc, en ignorant les regards qu'on posait sur moi. En sortant de la pièce surchauffée, de nouveau tendue, je me félicitai : c'était de plus en plus facile de passer outre ces comportements. Un jour, peut-être, je parviendrai même à ne plus les remarquer. _Oui et demain, il pleuvra des crabes à plumes._ Cette pensée me fit rire et je me contentai de retourner à ma chambre, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

En parfaite petite ménagère, je rangeai les affaires que je venais d'utiliser et, lorsque je pris mon jean pour le mettre dans le panier à linge, un bruit métallique brisa le silence habituel. Je baissai le regard sur le petit objet brillant et, aussitôt, mon sourire s'amenuisa. Le Zippo de Pyro. Oui, parce que ça sonnait mieux que « Le Zippo d'Allerdyce ». Au moins, il avait le sens de la rime. Je l'attrapai du bout des doigts et jetai finalement mon jean dans le bac.

– L'objet du délit, murmurai-je avant de le poser sur mes cuisses pour pouvoir l'observer pendant que je me tressais les cheveux.

Argenté, brillant, il avait été customisé. On pouvait remarquer sans mal qu'une gueule de requin y avait été peinte, de telle manière qu'une fois ouvert… le requin semblait prêt à vous croquer. Était-ce une sorte de… menace ? Je voulus rire à cette idée. Un requin qui vous prévenait des flammes à venir… Un peu comique, non ? Non, mh… Des branchies avaient même été dessinées avec minutie, et je devais cependant, même sans être fan, avouer que c'était un beau briquet.

Ma masse de cheveux maîtrisée, je me débarrassai de mon jogging et me calai sous les draps, le Zippo toujours en main. Avec appréhension, je l'ouvris. Comme s'il allait m'exploser au visage ! Je secouai la tête avant de fixer la flamme avec attention. Elle dansait, comme l'avait fait plus tôt l'eau autour de moiA nouveau, je me pinçai les lèvres avant de fermer le briquet avec empressement et de le poser sur la table de chevet.

Cette nuit là, pour la première fois, mes cauchemars avaient le nom de St-John Allerdyce.

•

* * *

**INFORMATIONS**

**J'aimerai remercier comme il se doit Daiky, ma Beta masochiste qui doit buter encore et encore sur mes textes pendant des heures. *-***

**Comme vous pouvez vous l'imaginer, les avis sont toujours appréciés, chers amis lecteurs.**

**En espérant que ce chapitre aura piqué votre curiosité.**

**S.**


	2. II - Foutue journée

_._

**CHAPITRE II**

**Foutue journée**

_._

À mon réveil, j'étais bien plus fatiguée que la veille. Mes muscles étaient endoloris par tous les mouvements que mon corps s'était amusé à me faire faire. Mes yeux, secs, me brûlaient et mes paupières semblaient râper mes pupilles comme l'aurait fait du papier de verre. J'avais la bouche pâteuse et la voix qui déraillait. Comble de l'histoire : la première chose que j'avais pu apercevoir était un Zippo à tronche de requin. Pour sûr, cette journée s'annonçait tout aussi merdique que la précédente ! Avoir le corps d'une femme de quatre-vingts ans et le rappel immédiat que notre connerie était sans bornes… Rien de tel pour vous donner l'impression d'être maudit par je ne sais quel dieu à la con.

À une lenteur effrayante, je pris les premiers vêtements qui passaient par là, ma trousse de toilette, et filai sous la douche. Même elle m'avait laissé un gout amer. L'eau n'était pas à bonne température et semblait brûler ma peau, la colorant par la même occasion d'un rouge inquiétant. Bien que l'automne approchait, il faisait encore bon au manoir. Aussi, avec une grimace due aux contractures de mon dos, je roulai le bas de mon pantalon – je devais l'avouer – un peu trop grand pour moi et enfilai mes baskets prestement. J'étais encore un peu en avance pour le petit-déjeuner. En temps normal, j'aurais été courir dans le parc. Mais aujourd'hui… _À partir _d'aujourd'hui, j'allais devoir m'organiser autrement. Faire la nounou pour un dégénéré incapable de ne pas foutre le feu à quoi que ce soit et –surtout – à qui que ce soit… Je passai une main sur ma tempe à cette idée. Quel merdier.

_Ça, tu l'as dit._

Oui, bon, hein ! Ce n'est… Si, c'est de ma faute. Tout est de ma faute.

_Et toc._

Ta gueule, toi. J'aimerais pouvoir expier mes conneries en solo. De ce fait, remontée comme un coucou suisse shooté aux amphétamines, je descendis les escaliers et filai jusqu'au réfectoire, écouteurs affectueusement plantés dans les oreilles et mes paumes de mains cachant mes bâillements à répétition. Il n'y avait pas grand monde : bonne nouvelle. Prenant deux plateaux avec une mine à en effrayer un régiment de pokémon sauvages, j'empilai un peu tout ce je trouvais sur l'un et me concoctai un plateau diététique. Des fruits, beaucoup de fruits, et tout le chocolat qu'il était possible de trouver.

_Oui, diététique… Mh._

Il me fallait au moins ça pour supporter la journée à venir. Journée qui s'annonçait d'ailleurs périlleuse rien qu'à l'idée que, aujourd'hui, je devais reprendre mes entraînements dans la salle des dangers. Mon quartier d'orange bloqua dans ma gorge à cette idée. Chaque jour était plus éprouvant que la veille dans cette pièce. Si bien que j'étais sûre qu'un jour, il y aurait forcément un accident. Parce que, oui, j'étais devin et avais toujours raison. La chaise devant moi grinça et, rapidement, des cheveux blonds en pleine guerre civile s'invitèrent à ma table.

– Bonjour Lia, me salua Ryan.

Ryan McCarty. L'archétype du beau-gosse californien par excellence, avec son corps parfait, son bronzage impeccable et son sourire Colgate qui, par une pure intervention divine, m'avait pardonné mes petits… travers des dernières semaines. De plus, il était à bien des égards – outre le type le plus parfait de mon petit monde défectueux – un des seuls qu'il m'était possible de qualifier comme « ami ».

– Salut, me contentai-je de répondre précipitamment en me rendant compte que je m'étais contenté de le regarder avec un air de poisson rouge tout le temps de l'inspection générale que j'avais faite de lui.

Voyant mon trouble, il me décocha un sourire radieux. Ok, ce type avait vraiment tout pour lui. Arrivé un peu moins d'une semaine après moi, il s'était tout de suite lié d'amitié avec la moitié des mutants du manoir. Dans le genre populaire… On ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Une sorte d'aimant… Un truc du style, oui. Et, alors que tous lui tournaient autour, moi… J'étais le paria qui mangeait seule presque chaque jour. Je fis la moue à cette idée et Ryan l'attribua à un autre sujet tout aussi déprimant.

–Tu sais… Je trouve que c'est une bonne chose ce que tu as fait.

– Merci, murmurai-je en jouant avec la cuillère de mon chocolat chaud. Même si j'imagine que, encore une fois, tu dois être un des seuls à penser ça.

– Ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent. On sait tous qu'à la place de Pyro, ils auraient aimé que quelqu'un prenne cette décision, contra le blond avec un aplomb presque effrayant.

Il semblait prêt à assommer quiconque le contredirait, ce qui me réconforta un peu plus. Au moins, j'avais un réel allié. Et personne n'oserait affronter son mètre quatre-vingt-neuf. J'eus un énorme et vrai sourire, dévoilant quasiment toutes mes dents, alors que l'idée de m'en servir comme d'un bouclier me passait par l'esprit. Sottises. Personne ne viendrait plus m'ennuyer après ce que j'avais fait. Personne. Et, étrangement, cette pensée me rassura.

– Et… ça consiste à quoi, ton … job ? finit par demander le Californien en triturant son pain au lait.

J'essayai d'assimiler chaque petite chose que j'étais censé faire pour Allerdyce pour résumer au mieux ma nouvelle attribution. Chose – étonnamment – assez ardue. Je n'étais pas, moi-même, exactement sûre de ce que je pouvais me permettre ou non de faire.

– Je dois m'occuper de lui. Lui apporter ses repas. Des cours et des livres s'il le demande. Lui faire la causette, s'il le souhaite, ou si l'envie m'y prenait… En fait, je suis sa bonne.

Visiblement, l'air totalement effaré que m'avait apporté cette constatation était assez comique, car Ryan faillit s'étouffer avec son café. Mon regard se teinta d'amusement et, les joues rouges, il répliqua.

– C'est toi qui regrettais d'être fille unique. Tu vas être ravie d'apprendre à t'occuper de ton nouveau petit-frère, se moqua-t-il.

– Petit-frère, tu parles. J'ai déjà envie de m'en servir comme d'un punching-ball.

– Tout va bien, alors.

À mon air perplexe, il ajouta.

– Tu saurais que tous les aînés ont la secrète envie d'étouffer leurs frères et sœurs pendant leur sommeil, si t'en avais.

À ces mots, j'explosai de rire. Ce n'était pas tant ce qu'il avait dit que la manière dont il l'avait dit. Un air à la fois dépité et complice, surplombé par l'image qu'il donnait d'avoir tous les malheurs du monde sur les épaules. Malgré cela, j'étais certaine que son frère lui manquait. Il m'en avait déjà parlé un jour et avait semblé assez retourné par l'absence de sa famille.

La respiration erratique, et les yeux brillants de larmes, je tentai tant bien que mal de calmer mon hilarité. J'allais réveiller tout le manoir si ça continuait. Secouant la tête avec un sourire en coin, je me levai de ma chaise en attrapant mes deux plateaux.

– Tu t'en vas déjà ?

– Monsieur doit avoir faim, m'expliquai-je en levant le plateau plein.

Ryan hocha la tête avant de sourire, puis fronça les sourcils alors que le plateau qui contenait les restes de mon déjeuner s'extirpait de ma main pour de voler jusqu'à la pile de plateau vide, de lui-même. Même son don était cool. Saleté d'acharnement. Je remerciai le blond d'un hochement de tête, avant de sortir du réfectoire pour me diriger vers le sous-sol. À cette simple idée, mon déjeuner se mit à faire des sauts périlleux arrière dans mon estomac. Vraiment bonne journée en perspective.

Mes pas étaient beaucoup moins assurés que la veille lorsque je prenais le dernier couloir pour accéder au lieu de résidence d'Allerdyce. Je dus même calmer les tremblements de ma main avant de pouvoir la poser sur la plaque métallique qui autorisait, ou non, l'entrée.

– Merde, Lia. C'est qu'un abruti démuni sans son Zippo. Qu'un abruti, murmurai-je avant de souffler pour me donner du courage.

À l'intérieur, Travis était toujours à son poste. Avec le même regard revolver. Je lui souris quand même, plus histoire de me rassurer qu'autre chose. Tu vas y arriver, Idélia. Tu vas y arriver.

_Enfin, sauf s'il arrive à t'étrangler entre temps. Parce que c'est pas le geôlier qui va t'aider._

Je me posai devant la porte de la cellule en essayant tant bien que mal de prendre sur moi pour ne rien laisser paraître. Tu vas y arriver, merde ! Un dernier regard apeuré vers Travis et….

– Je ne suis pas loin, se contenta-t-il de me rassurer.

Tu disais ?

_Ferme-la et entre dans cette foutue pièce._

J'eus un sourire victorieux, qui devait me faire passer pour une idiote finie, et sursautai presque en entendant le coulissement de la porte. Ça y est : j'entrais dans l'arène.

Le fait de vouloir toujours contrôler les choses, ne pas se laisser surprendre, m'avait toujours fait – outre beaucoup trop réfléchir – penser à toutes les éventualités possibles et inimaginables. Aussi, je m'étais attendue à me faire attaquer dès mon entrée dans la pièce, me faire insulter, ou pire encore… Qu'il me fasse le coup du gentil Allerdyce avant de me planter un couteau en plastique dans la colonne vertébrale. Je m'étais si bien paré à toutes les éventualités que j'en avais presque oublié les plus probables. Si probable que j'en étais resté sur le pas de la porte, le large plateau entre les mains. J'osai un regard sur la montre à mon poignet gauche et levai les yeux au ciel. Il n'était que sept heures. Rien d'étonnant au fait que le réfectoire soit vide, ni que je me trouvais face à un pyromane endormi.

Après avoir stagné pendant quelques minutes, je me giflai mentalement, histoire de pouvoir faire ce qui m'incombait. Doucement, presque au ralenti, je posai le contenu du plateau sur le bureau en plexiglas avant de récupérer les restes de la veille et de les poser sur ce dernier. La peur de le réveiller était si présente que je remarquais, qu'à plusieurs reprises, ma respiration s'était coupée. C'est lorsque mon teint virait au poisson rouge et que la pièce tanguait méchamment que, enfin, je me rappelai cette chose anodine qu'était le fait de gonfler ses poumons.

J'aurais pu repartir directement. J'aurais sans doute dû, d'ailleurs. Néanmoins, ma curiosité me poussait à m'approcher pour enfin observer convenablement Allerdyce. Des mèches blondes s'éparpillaient autour de son visage, lui donnant un petit air de porc-épic. Ses traits étaient détendus et je devais avouer qu'il avait au moins ça pour lui : endormi, il était charmant. Sa couette était en biais et cachait la moitié de son corps, alors qu'un de ses bras reposait sous sa nuque et que l'autre enserrait la couverture comme si elle était sa bouée de sauvetage. Devant cette mine enfantine, presque angélique, la culpabilité venait doucement pointer le bout de son nez, en bonne vieille amie ne souhaitant pas se faire oublier.

_Regarde-moi ce petit ange… Rends-lui son stupide briquet, qu'on en finisse._

Pour finir rôtie à mon retour ? Surement pas.

Je voulais éviter de me le mettre à dos, ça ne voulait pas dire que j'étais stupide au point de me mettre volontairement en danger. Il n'en restait pas moins un psychopathe accro au lance-flamme. Psychopathe avec une mine craquante. Mais psychopathe avant tout. Alors, je restais là, comme une cruche attendant patiemment qu'une idée géniale me tombe dessus. Je prenais le risque de le voir se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre, qui plus est. Et cette idée ne plairait à aucun d'entre nous.

Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de faire passer de la pommade à mon petit speech de la veille. Éviter d'être l'idée de son prochain meurtre, à défaut de gagner sa confiance. Alors, sans y réfléchir, je pris un stylo qui traînait sur le bureau et notai quelques mots sur la serviette en papier blanc. Mon écriture était presque illisible tant j'étais pressé de sortir de cette pièce surchauffée. Oui, bon, d'accord, j'étais une froussarde. Il me fichait une trouille bleue. Je l'avais vu lancer des flammes comme on lance un frisbee. Enflammer des voitures entières avec autant de facilité que le fait de jeter un caillou dans un étang. Et je n'étais pas rassurée. C'était stupide.

_Non, tu es stupide. Tu pourrais lui faire pleurer sa mère avec autant de facilité que d'ouvrir un paquet de chips._

Je signai rapidement le petit mot improvisé par un "Celle qui t'apporte tes repas" et le posai doucement après l'avoir lu une dernière fois. Pas trop gentil, sans être trop froid. Parfait.

Après un dernier regard dans sa direction, j'attrapai les affaires que j'avais laissées la veille et décampai. Je l'entendis grogner alors que la porte se refermait derrière moi et filai jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, Entre-temps, je jetai les papiers et autre brique de lait dans la poubelle qui patientait devant l'infirmerie et coulais un regard sur ma montre. Huit heures moins dix. J'étais resté près d'une demi-heure au sous-sol.

_T'as passé une demi-heure à mâter le pyromane, ouais._

T'es dérangée.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il me restait une petite demi-heure avant le début des cours. Et quelques heures avant mon retour dans la salle des dangers. Cette simple idée suffit à me donner la chair de poule. C'était réellement une chose déplaisante. Très déplaisante. Surtout dans mon cas.

Je montai en vitesse à mon étage pour récupérer mes bouquins, avant de filer jusqu'à la salle de cours. J'étais la première. Comme à chaque fois. Parfois Ryan m'accompagnait mais, à cette heure-ci, il devait être parti courir. J'entrai dans la salle vide et me plaçai au fond, avant d'enfoncer à nouveau mes écouteurs dans les oreilles. Hoobastank passait et je me laissai bercer par cette voix grave et, très vite, mes paupières pesèrent une tonne.

_« I'm not a perfect person »_

Lorsque j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux, ma tête était collée contre la table en bois alors que je sentais un léger filet de bave couler avec une grâce indiscutable du coin de ma bouche ouverte.

_Tout à fait toi. Élégante, raffinée, distinguée…_

Je me relevai en vitesse, un de mes coudes claquant contre le dossier de la chaise alors que ma main libre effaçait la bave de mon visage. Mon réveil avait fait un tel boucan que la plupart des adolescents présents s'étaient tournés vers moi, intrigués.

… _Et discrète._

J'esquissais un léger sourire innocent avant de me coller le visage dans les mains, en passe de me demander s'il était plus sain de me jeter directement de la fenêtre ou d'aller me recoucher. Alors que je venais de sagement de me décider de retourner au lit, un mug aux couleurs d'une équipe de basket-ball se plaça dans mon champ de vision, suivi d'une main qui n'appartenait à personne d'autre qu'à Ryan. Je levai le visage vers lui, un air sans doute interloqué peint sur ce dernier, avant de tourner à nouveau la tête vers la tasse fumante. Il la secoua avec précaution avant de prendre la parole.

– Prend ça. T'en as visiblement plus besoin que moi.

Tout ça avec son sourire Colgate blancheur extrême, trop craquant, qui aurait rendu jaloux un mannequin photoshopé. Un sourire sans doute affreusement stupide étira mes lèvres alors que mes doigts s'enroulaient autour de la tasse. Il s'installa à la table voisine de la mienne et fis des signes à ceux qui lui disaient bonjour. Pour ma part, je me contentai de porter le café à mes lèvres, manquant par la même occasion de me brûler Beau, attentionné, gentil, populaire… Ce blondinet avait vraiment tout pour lui. Parfait. Oui. Le gars parfait. Et … pour une raison inconnue, il m'aimait bien. Ais-je mentionné qu'il était parfait ?

_Je crois, comme ça, en passant…_

BREF.

Profitant de mon café, je portai une oreille attentive au professeur qui venait tout juste d'arriver. Philosophie ou une longue, très longue, discussion autour de Freud. Je perdis la moitié du cours en observant les autres élèves. Au premier rang, Bobby écrivait avec un soin presque maladif. Ryan était très assidu, aussi. Et moi, je continuai à boire mon café en griffonnant de temps à autre. Je connaissais tout ça. Freud et ses topiques. Freud et ses recherches… Tout ce que je lisais depuis des semaines dans des tonnes de bouquins. J'étais réellement en avance sur mes autres petits compagnons d'étrangeté. Qui avait un jour pu dire qu'être seule était une mauvaise chose ?

_Moi... Quand je vois comment tu réagis quand on pense à t'offrir un café._

Mh… Autant dire que ça avait des avantages, comme des inconvénients. L'heure passa lentement. Comme celle qui suivit, et celle d'après où l'on parla de littérature anglaise. J'avais des notes. Et des dessins. Beaucoup de dessins. Qui partaient de la marge jusqu'au plein milieu de la feuille. Autant dire que j'avais eu le temps de réfléchir à la manière dont j'allais aborder mon retour dans la salle des dangers. Et j'angoissais d'avance.

En sortant de la salle de cours dans les premières, une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien me rappela à l'ordre. Tornade m'observait, assise derrière son bureau, avec un sourire doux. Avec une volonté modérée, je me dirigeai vers elle alors que la pièce se vidait rapidement.

– Idélia, comment vas-tu ?

– Tout va bien, Tornade.

Elle hocha la tête, comme si le ton de ma voix l'avait refroidie. Elle continua néanmoins à me sourire, avant de replacer une de ses mèches blanches derrière son oreille. J'esquissai un pauvre sourire à mon tour en attendant de savoir ce qu'elle me voulait. J'aimais bien Tornade. Elle avait toujours été bonne et compatissante avec moi… Mais j'étais mal à l'aise. Et un peu jalouse. D'elle et de tous ceux qui avaient des pouvoirs géniaux, cools ou bien tout simplement contrôlables. Ce qui n'était définitivement pas mon cas.

– Je voulais savoir comment tu appréhendais ton retour à l'entrainement.

Je mis longtemps avant de pouvoir articuler une réponse convenable. Réponse un peu plus longue que quelques syllabes. Mais j'avais réfléchi assez longtemps pour que Tornade affiche une mine grave. Elle était inquiète. Moi aussi.

– Je ne vous cacherai pas que j'ai peur, mais…

– Nous pouvons retarder, si cela te semble plus simple.

– Non, la coupai-je. Il faut que j'y retourne. C'est aujourd'hui ou jamais.

Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, elle se remit à me sourire, toute fière. Elle hocha la tête et se cala un peu plus dans sa chaise molletonnée. Comprenant ainsi que la discussion était close, je hochais la tête à mon tour et fis un pas en arrière pour m'en aller. Mais, visiblement, elle en avait décidé autrement.

– Cette après-midi, je rendrai visite à John moi-même.

Je tournai le regard vers elle, interloquée. Pourquoi donc voulait-elle le voir ?

_Hého. T'es sa geôlière, pas sa mère._

– Je pense qu'il est temps que lui et moi ayons une discussion. Tu pourras t'occuper comme bon te semble, ainsi.

Je hochai à nouveau la tête et fis demi-tour, malgré moi intriguée par ce futur échange. Serait-il aussi antipathique qu'avec moi ? Je grimaçai à cette idée, en entreprenant de sortir de la pièce soudainement surchauffée.

– Idélia ?

_Eh bien, elle ne sait plus se passer de toi, maintenant._

Zen.

À nouveau, je me tournai vers elle.

– Si jamais quelque chose ne va pas, ma porte te sera toujours ouverte. Qu'importe l'heure.

– Merci, Ororo.

Malgré le fait que je pensais commencer à donner l'image d'une poule à force de hocher la tête constamment, je le fis une dernière fois, accompagné d'un rapide sourire, avant de filer hors de la salle. Le couloir était déjà vide. Aucun être vivant à l'horizon. Personne ne m'avait attendu. Malgré moi, mon cœur se serra à cette idée. Personne ne s'était donné la peine de m'attendre. Prenant une longue inspiration pour me donner du courage, je calai mes livres sous un bras et filai jusqu'à ma chambre. Prestement, je jetai les livres sur mon lit fait au carré et enfilai un jogging. Je glissai mon Mp3 et mes écouteurs dans une poche, ainsi que quelques bricoles, et redescendis au rez-de-chaussée, sans plus de cérémonie. Ils patientaient tous dans la cafétéria, visiblement agglutinés autour de quelque chose d'extrêmement intéressant. L'un d'eux devait montrer un nouveau tour ou alors un nouveau venait de faire son arrivée.

Cette idée me replongea dans le souvenir de mes premiers jours au manoir et je les regrettais. Presque. Quand tout le monde veut tout savoir de vous, apprendre à vous connaitre, et trouve tout ce que vous faites super cool : ça remonte votre égo, vous pouvez me croire !

Néanmoins, ne prenant pas le temps de m'extasier sur ce qui entraînait tout ce brouhaha, je chipai une bouteille d'eau et une salade préparée avant de me faufiler hors du manoir, ni vu, ni connu. Le temps était grisâtre mais acceptable. Bientôt, les manteaux et autres moufles devraient être sortis. Mais pour le moment, un pull suffisait et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Avec mon petit pique-nique, je vagabondais dans le parc, la tête pleine de question. Après tout, j'avais bien le droit d'être inquiète. Et bien le droit d'être curieuse, aussi… Non ?

Adossé à un gros chêne, j'avais avalé ma salade et ma bouteille d'eau en quelques minutes. Au loin, on pouvait voir deux petits jouer au basket, rayonnant de bonheur.

_La voilà poète, maintenant._

Je soupirai.

J'étais tellement seule que je devais entretenir des conversations avec moi-même. Ok, la folle qui se parle à elle-même : présente ! Je bus une longue gorgée d'eau avant de ramener mes jambes contre mon buste. Ma vie d'avant me manquait. Ma grande maison. Mes parents. Mon chien. Ma chambre. Mon lit. Ma vie d'avant me manquait atrocement, ouais. J'aurai tout donné, jusqu'à mon dernier centime, pour pouvoir la retrouver. Un nouveau soupir et j'attrapai les écouteurs pour me les enfoncer dans les oreilles. Au moins, j'avais l'air un peu plus digne.

_Si ça peut te faire plaisir._

Un coup de vent fouetta mon visage, griffant mes doigts devenus peu à peu gelés. Finalement, l'hiver arriverait sans doute plus vite que prévu. Avec un air totalement dépité, je jetai les cadavres de mon repas dans la poubelle la plus proche avant de retourner au manoir, la tête baissée et les mains dans les poches. J'étais frigorifiée.

Perdus dans un amas de fils d'écouteur, mes doigts rencontrèrent, cependant, un petit objet à la surface lisse et chaude. Me rappelant de quoi il s'agissait, je sortis le Zippo de ma poche de jogging pour l'observer à nouveau. Après être resté contre ma cuisse, le briquet en était presque devenu brûlant Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je l'avais gardé avec moi, exactement. Sans doute parce qu'une partie de moi se demandait comment j'allais pouvoir le rendre à son propriétaire sans risquer de voir mes cheveux partir en fumée. C'est là que l'idée la plus géniale de la galaxie me traversa l'esprit. Avec un air presque machiavélique, de celle qui sait qu'elle va fauter, je tournai le briquet sous tous les angles avant de trouver ce que je cherchais. On verra ce qu'il pourra répondre à ça, l'Allerdyce.

_Tu cherches les emmerdes, Lia. Tu cherches les emmerdes !_

J'assure mes arrières, nuance.

_Quand il te tordra le cou, on en reparlera._

Je poussai ma voix intérieure un peu plus loin dans mon esprit lorsque j'entrais dans la salle des dangers. Circulaire et métallique, la froideur de la salle me rendait totalement alerte. Mon taux de stress montait en flèche et je fermai les yeux pour reprendre mon calme. Tout allait bien se passer. Oui, tout se passerait bien. Je marchai jusqu'au milieu de la salle et patientai. De mon point de vue, je pouvais apercevoir Tornade, accompagnée de Bobby et Marie. Ils étaient venus m'encourager. Malgré moi, un sourire ravi étira mes lèvres, avant qu'il ne s'amenuise considérablement lorsque je me rendis compte que Ryan n'était pas présent. Il avait dû être appelé ailleurs… Oui, il avait dû être obnubilé par quelque chose d'autre. La voix de Tornade résonna.

– Tu es prête, Idélia ?

– Oui, allons-y.

Aussitôt le décor changea.

En pleine rue, lors d'une belle après-midi. Je tournai sur moi-même à la recherche d'une quelconque menace. Mais il n'y avait rien. Rien du tout. Je m'avançai jusqu'à me trouver en plein milieu d'une route, interloquée. Et là, l'atmosphère changea du tout au tout. Les enfants arrêtèrent de chahuter, l'air semblait beaucoup moins respirable. Et quelque chose explosa à ma droite. Je fus projeté à quelques mètres de là et me relevai tant bien que mal, sonnée. À peine remise sur mes pieds qu'un homme fila droit vers moi, couteau à la main. J'esquivai le coup de l'avant-bras et lui déboîtai l'épaule dans un bruit sourd. Un frisson glissa le long de ma colonne vertébrale et, la minute qui suivait, ma tête rencontrait le capot d'une voiture.

– Bordel, marmonnai-je en encaissant un coup dans les côtes.

Je n'étais pas de celles qui savaient se battre naturellement. J'avais loupé l'entrainement depuis trop longtemps pour être opérationnelle. Utiliser mon pouvoir me rendait souvent incapable de pouvoir le gérer par la suite. Mais je devais prendre le risque, j'étais là pour ça.

J'attrapai la jambe de l'homme, qui venait de m'asséner un nouveau coup, et me concentrai jusqu'à ce que ce dernier halète et tombe au sol. L'eau était en train de s'infiltrer dans ses poumons jusqu'à ce qu'il se noie. J'eus le temps de reprendre ma respiration, la main sur les côtes, avant de voir une dizaine d'hommes s'avancer vers moi. L'un d'entre eux pointa une arme dans ma direction et, l'instant qui suivit, un jet de flamme tenta de me lécher le visage. Comme par instinct, un mur d'eau se plaça entre le feu et moi. Je n'y avais même pas réfléchi ! Fière comme jamais, j'en oubliai presque la présence de l'homme à l'épaule déboîtée derrière moi qui profita de mon manque d'attention pour m'attraper par les cheveux. Ok, j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure. Avant que ma tête ne touche la carrosserie de la voiture la plus proche, j'agrippai le poignet de mon agresseur et absorbai toute l'eau de son corps. C'était ce que je détestai le plus. Je sentais à chaque fois la vie les quitter au fur et à mesure que l'eau glissait de chacun de leurs pores.

Trop concentrée sur la douleur provenant de mes côtes, j'en avais oublié de laisser le mur d'eau couvrir mes arrières. Je goûtai au gout d'un coup de cross sur la tête avant de tomber au sol. Du sang glissait de mon front alors que je haletai. La douleur était intense. Tant physique que psychique. Mes côtes étaient en bouillies, ma tête ressemblait vaguement à de la marmelade, mais ce qui me faisait le plus de mal était de devoir contrôler chacun de mes nerfs, chacune de mes attaques, pour ne pas exploser. Ou imploser. De me contrôler au maximum. J'étais totalement électrifiée, en passe de craquer. J'en étais consciente. Mon cœur en devenait douloureux et je sentais la douleur électrique, si caractéristique, pointer jusque dans le bout de mes doigts. Il fallait que cela cesse. Autant en finir vite.

Ouvrant à nouveau les yeux, je croisai les statures de cinq hommes qui commençaient à m'encercler, armes au poing. Allongée sur le dos, j'étais cernée. Les paumes de mains à plat sur le sol, je me concentrai jusqu'à en être secouée par des mouvements spasmodiques. Je sentais l'eau glisser, rapidement, docilement. Jusqu'à se faufiler comme précédemment dans les poumons des gens qui m'entouraient. Mon taux d'adrénaline était monté en flèche et je haletai bruyamment, désormais. J'étais en crise. Autour de moi, cependant, les hommes s'écroulèrent sur eux-mêmes et, dans la seconde qui suivait, la salle avait retrouvé sa normalité. Du métal de partout. Un calme omniprésent. Et moi, prostrée sur le sol, chaque muscle contracté, en cherchant désespérément à garder en moi ce que je détestai le plus au monde. Mon abomination.

Aussitôt la lumière revenue, des pas accoururent jusqu'à moi. J'entendais vaguement la voix de Bobby et d'Ororo. On me demandait si j'allais bien. Quelle belle bande de marrants, ceux-là. Je n'étais pas calmé. J'étais un danger. Pour Bobby. Marie. Eux. Tout le monde.

– Laissez-moi, murmurai-je, la voix rauque.

Je tentai de me calmer, mais leurs voix effrayées ne faisaient qu'entretenir mon état. Ils devaient s'en aller. Immédiatement.

_Vous entendez bande de quiche ? Dégagez de là. On est en mode Fukushima, ici !_

J'eus un léger rire à cette idée et je devais sans doute passer pour une arriérée. C'est vrai que l'implosion frappait à ma porte. La plus sensée de toute, ou tout du moins celle qui me comprenait sans doute plus que les autres, entraîna Bobby un peu plus loin. Marie. Qu'on m'assomme le jour où je dirai qu'elle est parfois stupide. Tornade fut celle qui resta. Silencieuse, elle se contenta de me caresser les cheveux en patientant.

_Masochiste._

C'était fatigant. Devoir se battre contre soi-même était sincèrement épuisant. Si bien que, dès lors que ma crise fut passée, mes muscles se relâchèrent brusquement, me donnant la consistance d'une méduse. Exténuée, je me sentis simplement élevée dans les airs avant de retomber sur une surface douce et moelleuse. Pour sûr, c'était une bonne journée.

C'est l'aiguille qui traversa ma peau qui me réveilla. Jessy, la nouvelle infirmière attitrée de ce merveilleux repère de rejetés sociaux, me faisait une prise de sang. Je patientai quelques secondes avant de m'asseoir péniblement lorsqu'elle eut fini sa besogne.

– Déjà réveillée ?

Je hochai la tête alors que se jouait dans cette dernière la 9 ème symphonie de Beethoven.

– Tu as une mine épouvantable. Tu devrais manger un peu, continua l'infirmière en me tendant du sucre et un verre d'eau.

J'avalai les deux d'une traite avant de pointer mon crâne du doigt. Bon dieu, faites cesser ce vacarme ! Je n'avais même pas le courage d'articuler le moindre mot. Les yeux mi-clos, j'observai Jessy alors qu'elle terminait de faire je ne sais quoi avec ma petite fiole de sang. Sans y prendre garde, je me contentai d'attendre qu'elle se tourne à nouveau vers moi en réitérant mon geste. Un train m'était passé dessus ou quoi ?

_Hého, la doctoresse ! Un Doliprane on the rocks et fissa !_

Comprenant soudainement ce que j'essayais de mimer en vain, elle accourut presque pour me donner ce que je réclamais. Comme une noyée trouvant une bouée de sauvetage, je sautai presque sur le verre et, à nouveau, faisait un cul sec du tonnerre. Finalement, je tentai d'articuler quelques mots alors qu'elle me mettait un pansement sur le front, mais, hormis un horrible bredouillement, rien n'était très clair. Néanmoins, par je ne sais quel miracle, Jessy comprit l'essentiel et me répondit avec toujours cette même douceur dans la voix.

– Quelques heures. L'heure du dîner approche et je te conseillerai de te faire un repas copieux, tu en as besoin.

Sur ces mots, elle sortit de la pièce, me laissant seule avec moi-même… Ne sachant pas s'il m'était possible de m'en aller, ou non. Possible ou non, je me recalai un peu plus dans le coussin moelleux du lit de l'infirmerie. Juste le temps que le train retourne en gare et je m'en irai. Avec anticipation, je touchai mes côtes… J'allais avoir un beau bleu bien mignon. Merveilleuse journée, effectivement. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau alors que j'essayai de poser le pied à terre. Ororo et Marie. Cette dernière resta légèrement en retrait pendant que Tornade me forçait à me rasseoir sur le lit d'hôpital.

– C'était une sacrée crise, commença-t-elle.

_Ah ouais. Ok. Sans préliminaire ni rien. Même pas de « Tu vas mieux ? ». C'est intime ces choses-là, merde !_

S'il te plaît… Mets-la en veilleuse, deux minutes.

– Je suis vraiment désolée, Tornade. Je pensais que… mais… je suis vraiment désolée.

Le regard du professeur vira de grave à littéralement étonné, avant qu'elle ne fronce les sourcils puis se contente de sourire gentiment.

– Ne t'excuse pas. Tu t'es contrôlée et personne n'a été blessé.

– Contrôlée ? J'étais prostrée au sol ! C'est pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler du contrôle.

– Si on compare à ta dernière virée dans la salle des dangers, c'est un progrès plus que phénoménal !

La vision douloureuse de cette dernière visite expresse fendit mon visage dans une grimace affreuse. Mauvais souvenir. Très mauvais souvenir. Je chassai ces visions d'horreur en quelques papillonnements de paupières avant de revenir à Tornade.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis venue m'assurer que tout était revenu à la normale et te dire que j'étais vraiment fière de toi. Le Professeur serait fier, lui aussi.

Je hochai la tête avec un sourire sincère.

– Merci, Ororo.

Elle s'écarta un peu jusqu'à atteindre la porte avant de reprendre avec un air malicieux.

– Mais que cela ne te donne pas une excuse pour ne pas venir en cours de littérature demain matin !

Je me permis de rire et elle s'éclipsa, me laissant seule à seule avec Marie. C'était une personne agréable. Un peu étrange mais agréable. Après tout, ici, qui ne l'était pas ? Je tapotai la place à côté de moi pour qu'elle s'y installe, avec un sourire. Elle replaça une de ses mèches blanches derrière son oreille, montrant ainsi un petit paquet blanc. Elle le leva et prit pour la première fois la parole.

– Je me suis dit que tu préférerais peut-être manger tranquillement.

Touchée, j'eus un sourire et la remerciai comme si elle m'avait ramené le Saint-Graal. Elle s'installa sur le lit, à mes côtés, et déballa ses petites affaires. J'avais l'impression d'être à la place d'Allerdyce. D'ailleurs, qui s'occuperait de lui, aujourd'hui ? Je jetai cette information un peu plus loin dans mon esprit et me concentrai sur Marie qui s'employait à répartir le repas sur la table de chevet que j'avais placé devant nous.

– Tu nous as vraiment fait peur, tu sais… commença-t-elle. J'ai vraiment cru que Bobby allait nous faire un infarctus.

– Navrée, me contentai-je de répliquer.

Et je l'étais vraiment. Un soupir se fit entendre et elle répartit les pâtes dans deux assiettes en plastique. Je l'observai du coin de l'œil. Elle était vraiment gentille. Et, maintenant que son pouvoir avait été annihilé, elle était tranquille. Ce n'était plus un danger pour personne. Ce fut à mon tour de soupirer alors que Marie commençait tout juste à manger. Reposant sa fourchette, elle se tourna vers moi, intriguée.

– Est-ce que … Qu'est-ce que ça te fait de ne plus avoir tes pouvoirs ?

_Toi aussi, t'as loupé les cours sur les préliminaires, c'est ça ?_

Gênée, elle baissa les yeux un instant avant de hausser les épaules, puis finit par reprendre sa fourchette et joua avec ses pâtes.

– Rien de spécial. Je ne suis simplement plus un danger pour les personnes que j'aime.

Le regard devenu vague, j'imaginai l'éventualité de… Lorsque Marie reprit en posant une main sur mon épaule. Ce contact me surprit plus que de raison et je dus faire preuve de tout mon self-control pour ne pas reculer.

– Tu aimerais t'en débarrasser aussi ?

En étais-je réellement capable ? Me séparer de l'eau et de tout ce qui s'en rapprochait ? Laissez de côté cette singularité pour ne plus faire souffrir qui que ce soit ? Je fermai les yeux en hochant la tête. Plus de pouvoir, plus de souffrance, plus de mutant… Bonjour à la vie d'avant. Sentir cette symbiose avec l'eau valait-elle encore le coup de souffrir autant ? Non, plus maintenant.

– Oui. Je voudrais redevenir une fille normale.

– Tu es normale.

J'acquiesçai pour ne pas avoir à entrer en conflit. Bien sûr, dire que je n'étais pas normale revenait à sous-entendre que les seules personnes qu'elle aimait, tous des mutants et elle encore il y a peu, ne l'étaient pas. Alors, j'attrapai ma fourchette et mangeai mes pâtes en silence. Puis, le Californien me revint en tête.

– Tu as vu Ryan cette après-midi ?

Cette question sembla lancer un froid, mais Marie y répondit tout de même.

– Oui. Il était avec la nouvelle. Sacha.

– Oh, je vois, maugréai-je, mal à l'aise.

Le reste du repas se passa sans encombre alors que nous abordions des sujets plus légers. Halloween, Noël, Bobby, les cours et Bobby. Elle évitait tant bien que mal d'aborder le sujet « Ryan » et je l'en remerciais mentalement. Nous nous séparâmes une bonne heure après le début du repas et, immédiatement après, je promis à Jessy que je reviendrais la voir si mes côtes me faisaient souffrir plus que raison et je pus sortir de l'infirmerie.

Alors que je remontai au rez-de-chaussée, le sujet « Ryan McCarty » revint me heurter de plein fouet. Il n'était pas venu me voir à ma séance d'entrainement. Ni même à l'infirmerie. Tout ça parce qu'une nouvelle pimbêche avait fait son apparition. Intérieurement, je riais jaune. Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide ? Mettre les mains dans mes poches me ramena néanmoins à la triste réalité. Le Zippo caressa ma peau et je le saisis avec appréhension. Vu la manière dont Tornade s'était exprimé, je ne devais visiblement pas mettre de côté ce dont j'avais la charge. Et St-John Allerdyce était à ma charge. Mon fardeau. Alors, je me dirigeai sans grande conviction aux cuisines et en ressortis quelques minutes plus tard avec de quoi pouvoir calmer son estomac.

Retourner au sous-sol fut plus aisé qu'au matin. Peut-être parce que j'étais lasse. Fatiguée et vraiment pas d'attaque pour quoi que ce soit. C'était une longue journée et je ne souhaitais qu'une seule chose : qu'elle se termine vite. Travis était toujours là, fidèle à son poste.

_Il dort jamais celui-là ?_

Probablement pas. Après tout.

J'esquissai une grimace souriante, ou un sourire grimaçant, au choix, et partis patienter devant la porte de la cellule que je ne commençais qu'à trop connaitre. La lumière ne m'aveugla pas trop, contrairement à d'habitude, et je pénétrai dans la petite pièce plus rapidement qu'à l'accoutumée. J'avais vraiment hâte d'en finir. Après tout… plus de pouvoir, plus de garde de pyromane. Cette idée me fit sourire bêtement. Je serai débarrassée. Adieu les soucis, bonjour la belle vie !

– Je fais toujours cet effet aux femmes.

Mayday, retour sur terre imminent ! Je lançai un regard peu amène à celui qui venait de troubler ce court moment de plénitude et me dirigeai vers le bureau sur lequel j'avais pris l'habitude de placer ses repas. Contre toute attente, il était déjà plein et je me pinçai l'arête du nez en soupirant.

– Eh oui, Cendrillon, on m'a déjà amené mon plateau-repas.

– Espèce de petit …

Je retins de peu mon insulte, mais j'étais convaincue que le début de ma phrase avait été audible. J'en fus rapidement certaine.

– Un problème, la balafrée ?

Plus par réflexe, ma main se colla sur mon front abîmé et je grimaçai. Son ton était hautain, froid et plein de défi. C'était ça, alors. Il voulait une petite altercation pour remédier à sa misérable petite journée sans autre action que de se regarder dans les murs brillants de sa cellule ? Eh bien, navrée mon grand, mais ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui. Idélia est aux abonnées absentes.

– Oui, j'en ai…

Je soupirai et prenai une longue inspiration pour m'inciter au calme, tout en me tournant vers lui.

– Tu sais quoi ? Je suis trop fatiguée pour ça. Alors – je déposai violemment mon sac plein de provisions sur le lit, tant pis pour le soda – prends-le, mange-le ou non, laisse-le pourrir, je m'en contrefiche. J'en ai assez eu pour aujourd'hui sans avoir à m'affliger en plus d'un misogyne incapable d'être aimable cinq pauvres petites minutes.

Aussitôt, j'embarquai le plateau quasi vide et me dirigeai vers la porte, bien décidée à ne pas me laisser faire par un attardé sans la moindre gratitude. Oui, c'était tout à fait ça ! Ce mec était le type le plus ingrat de toute la galaxie. Et encore, je visai petit. Je lui sauvai la peau, m'assurai qu'il ne manquait de rien, mais il se permettait encore de m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs… Petit con.

– Quoi ? T'as rencontré un bus et tu ne t'en es toujours pas remise ? cracha-t-il, toujours aussi moqueur.

– J'aurai préféré.

Ma voix était si sèche et froide que j'en fus presque étonnée de la tonalité qu'elle avait prise. Comme quoi, ce type faisait vraiment ressortir le mauvais en moi. Je venais de demander l'ouverture de la porte lorsque quelque chose claqua contre ma cuisse. Oui, j'oubliais ce qui m'avait amené ici. Soupirant, je fis à nouveau face à John alors que ce dernier me défiait du regard. Je ne savais même pas ce que je pouvais lire dans ses yeux. De la colère ? De l'amusement ? De la tristesse ? De la lassitude ? Tout ça à la fois ? Peut-être que oui. Ou alors j'étais encore une fois totalement à la ramasse.

_Ce qui ne serait pas une première._

Ce mec était juste trop complexe. Impossible à cerner et, pour être honnête, ses états d'âme m'importaient peu aujourd'hui.

_Je plussoie._

Alors, sans m'attarder plus, je sortis le briquet de ma poche et lui tendis du bout des doigts. L'expression qu'il afficha valait le coup d'œil, c'en était presque grandiose. D'abord surpris, heureux, puis suspicieux… Il hésita quelques secondes avant de lever la main pour récupérer son précieux objet, mais, une fois la main levée, il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux secondes pour s'en emparer et le caler bien au chaud dans la paume de sa main.

– Ne cherche pas à l'utiliser, il n'y a plus de gaz. Mais je me suis dit que le récupérer te ferait plaisir.

Je n'attendis pas de réponse. La porte venait de s'ouvrir.

– Bonne soirée, Allerdyce.

Et, la seconde qui suivait, je quittai le sous-sol pour retrouver les gens et les problèmes qui leur étaient jumelés. Foutue journée.

.

**S.**


	3. III - La vie en communauté

_._

**CHAPITRE III**

**La vie en communauté**

.

Avez-vous déjà eu envie de broyer quelqu'un sans même connaitre cette personne ? De l'envoyer valser dans un mur, sans avoir eu ne serait-ce qu'une simple discussion avec cette dernière ? Je suppose que non. Mais moi oui. Et ce, depuis six jours.

Je levai un regard neutre sur Tornade et son cours qui me semblait ne pas vouloir se terminer, avant que mon regard ne dévie inexplicablement vers Ryan… et Sacha. La pointe de mon crayon gris crissa sur la feuille, la déchirant à moitié. Je soupirai. Cette fille avait rendu mon monde encore plus détestable qu'avant. Et, rien que pour ça, elle méritait la pendaison.

_Viens-en aux faits, je te prie._

C'est le lendemain de son arrivée que tout a commencé.

_Asseyez-vous, sortez le pop-corn et les mouchoirs, ça va péter !_

Un nouveau soupir.

Quatre jours que je n'avais eu de réelles conversations avec le Californien. Et quatre jours, seule, ça parait atrocement long. En vérité, c'est atrocement long. Sacha avait fait son interruption la veille et, au petit matin, alors que je m'attendais à ce que Ryan me rejoigne, il s'était contenté de me faire un signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire Colgate avant de s'installer à sa table. À elle. Sacha. La nouvelle. Qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures.

J'inspirai fortement pour m'inciter au calme alors que ce pauvre crayon souffrait de la pression que mes doigts exerçaient sur lui. Il fallait que je prenne sur moi avant de déclencher une crise de manière aussi stupide. J'évitai soigneusement de regarder dans leur direction et bloquai mon regard sur la feuille qui me servait de défouloir.

Bref. Le matin, le midi et le soir. Et rebelote, le jour suivant. Et moi, seule, recluse sur ma petite table éloignée des autres, j'avais l'air d'une noyée venant d'échouer sur une île déserte et regardant les paquebots passer au loin avec une mine ravagée. Oui, c'est réellement ce que je ressentais. Ryan me laissait pour cette mijaurée, sans le moindre scrupule. Ah, ça, oui. Quand il croisait mon regard, il me faisait de grands sourires et des signes de la main. Mais il évitait soigneusement de me croiser en dehors de la cafétéria. Je l'avais même vu tourner faire demi-tour sur le pas de la porte de la bibliothèque en m'y voyant. Bien évidemment, Sacha était avec lui. J'avais reconnu son accent du sud qui la rendait, si j'en croyais les piaillements de mecs, « Incroyablement sexy ». Alors, entre ça et le fait qu'elle était taillée comme les filles de Victoria secret, autant vous dire que, même sans parler à qui que ce soit, j'en mangeais du « Sacha » par-ci « Sacha est si belle » par-là, ce qui redoublait mon envie de lui briser la nuque.

Mon crayon céda sous la pression et cassa dans un bruit sinistre, alors que je me représentais sadiquement une vision où il ne s'agissait pas de ce pauvre et innocent objet. Bien que je me le sois interdit, je ne pus m'empêcher de lancer un énième coup d'œil de leur côté. Elle étudiait et, lui, il la regardait béatement. Bé-a-te-ment ! Comme un chien aurait regardé un os à moelle. Je serrai la mâchoire et tentai lamentablement de me concentrer sur les historiens du 19 ème siècle, mais rien n'y faisait… Je me tournai encore vers eux, comme happée par un aimant.

Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que je ne pouvais strictement rien lui reprocher. Rien critiquer. Ce qui doublait mon envie de l'étrangler, étonnamment. Sacha était belle. Grande. Élancée. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés court et lui donnait un côté mi-sauvage, mi-angélique… Elle était habillée avec gout. Semblait polie. Aimable. Souriante… Bref, la perfection dans tous ses états. Je marmonnai quelques prières pour qu'elle cache mystérieusement un troisième bras dans le dos ou un truc du genre et finis par soupirer encore.

_Dépressive._

J'aurais pu l'apprécier. Avec un peu de chance, elle m'aurait peut-être apprécié également. Dans d'autres lieux, d'autres circonstances… Si elle ne m'avait pas volé Ryan, comme on vole sournoisement la tutute d'un bébé en lui disant que c'est pour l'aider.

Malgré cela, ma semaine avait été calme. Presque reposante. Trop, en vérité. Allerdyce s'était montré humain, à défaut d'être poli. Il ne m'avait quasiment pas trop chatouillé avec ses piques et ses petites insultes anodines ou non. Et, quand cela lui arrivait, je me contentais de filer sans demander mon reste. Le matin était très calme, déjà. Il dormait toujours quand je venais déposer son petit-déjeuner. Alors, je me contentais de ramasser son repas de la veille – qu'il prenait soin d'empiler comme un grand sur son plateau désormais ! – et de déposer l'autre en laissant un jour sur deux une fiche où il pouvait marquer ce dont il avait besoin. Il avait bien tenté à plusieurs reprises de me faire lui amener de la bière et j'avais simplement ri en montant à la cuisine. Foutrement culotté, l'Allerdyce.

En vérité, il demandait plus souvent des bouquins. Des tonnes de bouquins sur des thèmes divers et variés. Des auteurs Français du 18 ème siècle à l'auteur américain contemporain, en passant par des philosophes de renoms ou des biographies d'acteurs. James Dean, notamment. Chaque jour, un peu plus étonnée que la veille, j'attendais désormais presque impatiemment le moment de voir ce qui allait encore pouvoir l'intéresser. Je m'étais même surprise à délaisser mon heure de yoga de 18 heure pour lire quelques-uns des livres qu'il m'avait demandé. C'était mal. Je me détournais de mon emploi du temps… Et de ma propre initiative, qui plus est !

_Quelle rebelle, cette petite Idélia ! À la place du yoga : instant lecture. T'es à deux doigts de devenir une terroriste, ma parole._

On sait tous les deux ce que ça donne quand je suis stressée.

_Pas faux. Continue donc ton histoire, ma petite._

Pour résumer tout ça, Ryan pavanait devant sa nouvelle dulcinée. J'étais encore la Cendrillon devant s'occuper de son grincheux de nain de jardin, Sacha était le nouveau trésor de l'école. Quant à Bobby et Marie, ils s'étaient octroyés une petite semaine de « vacances », où ils essayaient tant bien que mal de faire en sorte que les parents d'Ice acceptent de le revoir. En somme, c'était la pire semaine de ma vie.

_Bien sûr. Ice-man et Malicia doivent se fendre la poire en deux à essayer de convaincre la famille Adams que leur petit monde n'était pas aussi parfait que ça_.

Depuis quand tu connais l'empathie, toi ?

_Depuis que tu joues la nombriliste égocentrique._

1 point partout. Match nul.

En sortant de la salle de cours, je me contentai de suivre le troupeau, l'esprit totalement ailleurs. Mon cahier fermement serré contre ma poitrine, j'avançai dans le couloir dans l'attente d'un je-ne-sais-quoi. Quelque chose de nouveau, d'intéressant… Quelque chose qui me filerait un coup de jus, à défaut d'un coup de pouce. Quelque chose qui me fasse sourire. Juste ça. Pouvoir avoir envie de sourire. Pour de vrai. Juste aujourd'hui.

– Hé, gamine !

J'avais reconnu la voix sans même voir ses traits, et il était arrivé, ce sourire vrai. Mon petit ange gardien était là. À nouveau. Je tournai le visage vers lui alors que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi rayonnante depuis longtemps. C'était bien lui, toujours aussi rustre et impoli.

– Logan, hurlai-je en courant vers lui. T'es là !

Il me souleva de terre et j'accrochai mes bras à son cou en riant à moitié, la première étonnée de ce comportement. Après la mort de Jean, il s'était longtemps éclipsé, au fond de lui, triste comme les pierres, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître Le paraître, avec lui, c'était important. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse être, c'était le cas. Wolverine, comme les autres l'appelaient, se devait d'être dur comme l'adamantium de ses griffes, indomptable et surtout intouchable.

– Ça, c'est nouveau, gamine, s'amusa-t-il alors que je venais de claquer un baiser sur sa joue.

– M'appelle pas gamine, répliquai-je en tapant sur son torse.

Aussi efficace qu'une mouche, il n'avait même pas bougé d'un pouce. Il haussa les sourcils de manière à dire « Perds pas ton temps, _gamine_ » avant de remonter son sac sur son épaule. Des tonnes de questions se bousculaient dans mon esprit, toutes plus personnelles les unes que les autres. Autant dire que ça frôlait l'empiétement sur l'intimité, quasiment. Enfin, surtout pour Logan. Il n'était pas du genre à parler de lui. Et il savait parfaitement le faire comprendre. Par contre lui…

– Et alors, tu t'es enfin trouvé un double poisson ? me questionna-t-il en plein milieu du hall.

… il ne se gênait pas.

_Je crois que vous avez tous sauté l'étape de « L'introduction avant question à tendance « pente glissante » » dans cette école._

– T'as une mine à en effrayer un régiment de zombie. Tu devrais aller te reposer, éludai-je avec un sourire innocent.

– Mh… T'as p't'être pas tort, se contenta-t-il de répondre en passant la main sur son visage fatigué avant de se diriger vers l'escalier.

Je l'observai encore un peu et, alors que je m'apprêtai à passer par la cuisine, il reprit la parole.

– Mais ne crois pas qu'on ne ré-abordera pas le sujet, fillette !

– Je suis contente de te revoir aussi, m'amusai-je avant de reprendre ma route.

La cuisine étant sur mon chemin, je déposai tranquillement mon bouquin sur l'îlot central et allai fouiner dans le réfrigérateur. Avec un petit sourire en coin, je constatai que, sans alcool, Logan allait encore faire la gueule. Les sodas, ça lui plait moyen. Pour ma part, je m'employai à me préparer un thé et chipai une part de gâteau de la veille. Assise sur le plan de travail, j'attendais que l'eau chauffe en mangeant avec une classe certaine ma part de cake.

_T'as du sucre glace partout sur la face, miss j'ai-la-classe._

J'effaçai rapidement du dos de la main la plus grosse partie avant de m'approcher à nouveau du frigo pour voir mon reflet. Effectivement, je mangeai proprement… Les restes du sucre disparus de mon visage, mon regard se cala directement sur la fine trace encore sur mon front et au souvenir qui y était relié. Par bonheur, je n'étais pas retournée dans la salle des dangers depuis l'incident. Je traçai de la pulpe du doigt la petite boursouflure qui – j'espérai– disparaîtrait avec le temps avant de soupirer à nouveau.

Aucun moyen de rivaliser avec Sacha. C'était certain.

_La voilà repartie. Acte I, scène II, deuxième partie._

J'allai finir par me claquer la tête dans l'appareil électronique tant mon comportement m'exaspérait, lorsque le doux son de la théière me fit reprendre pied. Je me versai une tasse avec précaution en cherchant des petits sachets. Un thé, et après, il n'y paraitra plus. Aucun souci, Logan est revenu, la vie est belle, les oiseaux chantent…

– Tu sais, parfois les rumeurs sont fondées. Elle est pas nette, cette fille. Et je suis contente que, grâce à toi, Ryan s'en rende compte.

Sans trop le vouloir, chacun de mes muscles se contracta en entendant cette voix. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ça n'arrive qu'à moi ? Je fermai les yeux en priant pour que les nouvelles venues continuent leur chemin sans passer par la case « cuisine ». Tout le monde aimait bien Kitty. Ou presque. Et certains ne la supportaient juste pas. Il y en avait peu, mais j'en faisais néanmoins partie. Enfin, depuis un certain temps.

_Le souffle court, erratique, je tentais tant bien que mal de me remettre sur mes jambes alors que chacun de mes membres se contractait encore spasmodiquement sous la douleur ressentie. C'était toujours la même chose. Le retour était la chose la plus pénible. La douleur lancinante. Indescriptible. Je m'appuyai contre un mur alors qu'autour de moi, tous s'étaient écartés, effrayés et conscients de ce que je leur avais fait subir. À tous. Professeurs, élèves, amis… Tous. Bobby et Marie étaient au premier rang avec de nombreux élèves, dont Ryan. Ils m'observaient comme si j'étais un lion qui avait failli les bouffer. Un danger. La tête me tournait et je manquai de peu de retomber de tout mon long sur le sol alors que Tornade arrivait à petit trot, tout aussi retournée que les élèves. Les larmes me brûlaient les rétines, la honte me submergeant. Puis la foule avait bougé, l'espace d'un instant, et Kitty en était sortie._

_– Les gens comme toi ne devraient pas vivre parmi nous._

_Ça avait entraîné un brouhaha monstrueux et j'avais vu Tornade jeter un regard qui aurait refroidi une météorite à Kitty. Mais ce n'était pas important. J'avais honte. Si honte. Alors, en titubant, j'avais fait demi-tour et avais filé jusqu'à ma chambre, m'offrant une dizaine de bleus dus aux chutes pendant mon parcours._

Ce souvenir me fit simplement grincer des dents alors que je serrai la tasse à m'en faire blanchir les articulations.

– Elle n'a pas choisi d'être ce qu'elle est, avait simplement répondu une voix à l'accent prononcé.

– Je sais ça. Mais c'est un danger pour les autres et elle a tout de même décidé de vivre en…

Trop tard.

Leurs regards se posèrent sur moi, alors que Kitty n'avait pas eu le temps de stopper sa phrase.

– … communauté.

À cet instant, des tonnes de scénarios se bousculaient dans mon esprit. Puis, un quart de seconde plus tard, la brûlure qu'apposait la tasse de thé sur mes doigts se réveilla et une ombre de sourire dû éclairer un instant mon visage. La seconde qui suivait, ma tasse encore pleine et brûlante était propulsée dans les airs et filait droit vers Kitty. Malheureusement, mon thé ne fit que traverser cette dernière avant de s'exploser contre le mur alors que Sacha avait juste eu le temps de se décaler.

J'inspirai un grand coup pour m'inciter au calme avant d'avancer vers les deux filles, le regard plein de haine. Si seulement je n'étais pas certaine que Kitty utiliserait son pouvoir… Mes doigts se seraient volontiers refermés autour de son cou. Alors, je me contentai de stopper mon ascension à quelques centimètres d'elles et d'afficher un sourire froid.

– La vie en communauté, c'est décidément pas mon fort.

J'esquissai une moue faussement désolée avant de sortir de la cuisine sans demander mon reste. J'entendis néanmoins un « T'as vu cette tarée ? » aiguë qui venait de Kitty et, un court instant cela me fit sourire, ravie de mon effet.

Puis, comme pour les tsunamis, après la première vague de satisfaction, la peine se fit ressentir… Vague bien plus imposante et dévastatrice, brisant les remparts de mon esprit avec une facilité déconcertante. Des tâches salées s'écrasèrent sur mon jean alors qu'assise sur mon lit, je me faisais à cette idée déchirante.

J'étais un danger.

Le soir venu, le dilemme du « Manger avec les autres ou non ? » s'était de lui-même imposé à moi. Maintenant que j'étais au courant de ce qui se racontait dans mon dos, ce qu'_elle_ s'amusait à raconter… Je devais avouer que manger seule m'avait traversé l'esprit. Enfin, dans ma chambre. Mais, malgré la honte et la gêne, mon égo prenait le dessus. Laisser gagner Kitty ? Surement pas. Je préférais encore me couper une main.

Alors, j'avais pris tout mon courage sous le bras et étais descendu la tête haute. Enfin, c'est ce que j'espérais. Les marches avaient dévalé sous mes pieds et je m'étais dirigé vers la cafétéria. Monstre ou pas, je ne fuirais pas. Oui, c'était ça. Pas de fuite. Assume tes actes. Bientôt, tu pourras dire au revoir à cette école, à Kitty et à tout ça. Prends sur toi. Encore un peu.

J'avais ouvert la porte, m'étais glissée à l'intérieur et avais rempli mes plateaux sans me préoccuper des autres. J'avais pris des choses facilement transportables, histoire de ne pas renverser la moitié, comme deux jours auparavant. Puis, je m'étais retournée vers les tables et là, tous mes petits leitmotives étaient oubliés. Ils étaient là, ensemble, à NOTRE table. À ma table. Ryan et Sacha. Cette dernière avait pris ma place près du radiateur et je n'étais pas sure de savoir ce que mon visage affichait à ce moment-là. De la peine ? De la rancœur ? Du mépris ? De la tristesse ? Ou peut-être tout ça à la fois. Si, ça, ce n'était pas du zappage d'Idélia, je ne m'y connaissais pas.

_Fais-leur la peau, jette-leur ton plateau au visage ! T'en as deux. Prix de groupe !_

Mais je me contentai de les observer. Plantée comme un piquet.

_Vire-la de ta chaise, cette poupée Barbie !_

Puis, Ryan s'était tourné vers moi et le sourire qu'il affichait était retombé comme un soufflet. J'aurais pu faire comme si de rien n'était et lui sourire. Ou alors, filer vers eux et leur refaire le portrait avec mon plateau.

_Oui, oui, oui ! Je demande un « I », un « D », un « E », un « L »…_

Mais je m'étais contenté de resserrer ma prise sur mes plateaux avant de sortir de la cafétéria, dans un silence parfait. Il m'avait remplacé comme on remplace un jouet quand la nouvelle version, plus belle et mieux conçue, vient de sortir. Et, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'eus mal au cœur pour les jouets que j'avais jeté en étant plus jeune. Parce que c'est ce que j'étais, visiblement. À défaut de la matière, je n'étais tout de même qu'un objet qu'on jette quand il ne nous intéresse plus. Et c'était affreusement douloureux.

Je devais avoir les yeux rouges à force de les garder ouverts pour ne pas pleurer. J'étais une vraie fontaine en ce moment et il fallait que ça cesse. Surtout que m'effondrer avant de rendre visite à Allerdyce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. J'entendais déjà les répliques cinglantes piquer d'ici. Je saluai Travis, la voix tremblant malgré moi, et pris une longue inspiration avant de lui faire signe d'ouvrir. La minute qui suivait, le porc-épic relevait les yeux sur moi, confortablement installé sur son lit, un bouquin dans les mains.

– Bonsoir, lâchai-je d'une voix que j'espérai forte.

_Peine perdue. On dirait que t'as paumé ton chien._

J'inspirai fortement à nouveau pour m'inciter à rester digne. Allerdyce ne sembla pas le remarquer, trop occupé à fixer mes deux plateaux.

– Je sais que je t'ai dit avoir eu encore faim hier soir, mais c'est pas la peine de m'amener deux repas pour autant, se moqua-t-il à moitié en déposant son livre sur sa table de chevet.

Je haussai les épaules.

– Non, l'autre c'est le mien, me contentai-je de répondre en lui tendant son repas.

– Oh, parce que tu comptes manger ici ? s'étonna-t-il avec un ton supérieur.

Je me figeai alors que je venais d'attraper le plateau presque vide. Autrement dit « Oh, parce que tu crois que tu vas gaspiller mon oxygène en squattant ma piaule ? ». Toujours aussi charmant, l'Allerdyce. J'attendis de m'être redressé pour poser un regard distant sur lui et lâcher d'une voix blanche.

– Non.

Et j'étais sincère, en plus. Cette idée de ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Allerdyce et moi, comme de bons copains, en train de discuter… Un cauchemar. Je m'approchai de la porte et tapai sur le bouton à droite pour demander son ouverture. La porte grinça un peu et, alors que je m'apprêtai à lui souhaiter une bonne soirée, des doigts se refermèrent autour de mon poignet et me retournèrent avec force. J'arquai un sourcil, soudainement inquiète de ce que ce taré pourrait tenter de me faire, et refermai la bouche sur mon insulte puisqu'il venait de me devancer.

– Répond à mes questions avant de partir.

Sa main serrait toujours fortement mon poignet, enveloppant tout mon bras d'une chaleur presque affolante. Il était brûlant. Je descendis mon regard sur sa main avant de remonter jusqu'à son visage, sans un mot.

– Lâche-moi.

– Seulement si tu prends le temps de me répondre.

– Je vois que tu ne sais toujours pas faire usage des formules de politesse, crachai-je.

Entre-temps, la porte s'était totalement ouverte, laissant passer de l'air qui me semblait glacial depuis qu'il influait sur ma température corporelle. Nos regards se firent noirs alors qu'aucun d'entre nous ne voulait céder. J'aurai pu le repousser. Après tout, j'étais capable d'utiliser mes pouvoirs alors que lui, non. Mais je voulais gagner à la loyale. Je voulais qu'il cède.

J'entendis des pas derrière nous et, avant de l'entendre, je compris que Travis était derrière, prêt à me défendre, s'il le fallait. Allerdyce releva les yeux vers le geôlier et je savais que j'avais gagné.

– Il y a un problème ?

J'attendis quelques secondes, fixant toujours le pyromane avec un air de défi. Finalement, il abdiqua et lâcha d'une voix basse, même s'il était évident qu'il s'en amusait plus qu'autre chose.

– Peux-tu m'accorder un court instant de ta merveilleuse petite existence pour répondre à mes questions, s'il te plaît ?

– Avec plaisir, me contentai-je de répondre avec un sourire beaucoup trop grand pour être sincère. Tout va bien, Travis, je vais rester un peu plus longtemps que prévu, claquai-je d'une voix forte sans lâcher Allerdyce des yeux.

– Bien. S'il y a un problème, je suis à côté, répliqua ce dernier dans une menace à peine voilée.

Comprenant qu'il s'adressait en partie à lui, Allerdyce lui lança un regard de tueur avant que ne se dessine sur ses lèvres pulpeuses un sourire de requin. Lorsque la porte se ferma à nouveau, il tenait toujours mon poignet, bien qu'un peu moins fort. Puisque les gestes semblaient lui plaire plus que les mots, je me contentai de lever la main avec un air blasé. Ses doigts se déroulèrent dans la seconde qui suivit et il retourna s'asseoir sur son lit, sans un mot.

_.. Bon, reste pas là comme une cruche. Va t'asseoir à côté de lui._

Finalement, je me collais au mur en face de son lit, me laissant glisser jusqu'au sol. Je préférai l'avoir à l'œil. J'attrapai mon croque-monsieur et mordis dedans lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

– Ils comptent me garder ici combien de temps ?

– Je n'en sais rien, répliquai en secouant la tête. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sûrs que tu ne rejoignes pas à nouveau le côté obscur de la force, j'imagine.

Il eut un léger rire, jaune, avant de se mettre à triturer son entrée.

– Parce que me garder enfermé dans ce clapier est censé m'ouvrir les yeux et me faire prendre conscience de la beauté de l'école et de mon besoin existentiel d'y rester ?

Je le regardai, un peu hébétée. Il s'exprimait avec une aisance étonnante. Un petit surdoué derrière l'abruti pyromane ? Je me repris néanmoins quand il posa son regard émeraude sur moi. Je haussai les épaules, en prenant soin de bien choisir mes mots.

– Ils veulent que tu réfléchisses à ce que tu as fait. Tu as failli tuer des gens de cette école. Des gens que tu connaissais et certains étaient tes amis. Et peut-être qu'Ororo espère que tu agiras en conséquence et essayeras de te reprendre en main.

– Pour quoi ? Faire des courbettes à qui le voudra et finir par devenir comme ce vieux fou de Xavier ?

Sans y réfléchir, nous nous foudroyions encore du regard. Comment osait-il parler ainsi de l'homme qui l'avait recueilli dans son école ? Qui l'avait éduqué et nourrit ? Je reposai mon pain dans l'assiette et le pointai du doigt.

– Ne parle pas du professeur de cette manière, Allerdyce, le prévins-je, acide. Pense ce que tu veux, mais ne l'insulte plus jamais en ma présence.

– Sinon, quoi ?

– Ce n'est pas le bon jour. Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

– Dis tout de suite que tes menaces, ce n'est que du vent.

Il me défiait ? Bien, Allerdyce. Si tu veux jouer, nous jouerons. Je fixai sa bouteille d'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose sous la pression et que l'eau ne devienne un long tube maniable. Le pyromane écarquilla les yeux avant d'afficher un sourire amusé. Néanmoins, ce dernier disparut rapidement lorsque mon tube d'eau entoura son cou. Si je le souhaitais, il pourrait enserrer son cou jusqu'à l'étrangler.

– Le professeur Xavier était un homme bien. Il a aidé des centaines de mutants. Alors, ne le dénigre pas pour m'énerver.

Je finis par soupirer et d'un geste de la main, entraînai l'eau dans son verre. Alors que je l'imaginai furieux, son égo blessé… Mais il souriait, ravi. Je fronçai les sourcils en remettant une mèche derrière mon oreille avant de retourner à mon repas, dans un silence pesant pour moi et visiblement apprécié de son côté. Jouant avec son briquet, il continuait à me sourire jusqu'à ce que je craque. Je tentai de me concentrer sur mon repas et priss mon mal en patience. Voyant que je ne fulminai pas assez vite, il prit la parole.

– Donc, j'avais raison. T'étais bien là-bas.

Je me crispai un instant avant de prendre sur moi pour avoir l'air décontractée. Il avait prémédité tout ça. Et je m'étais laissé avoir. Comme une gamine. Je déballais mon brownie lorsque je m'obligeai à reprendre la parole.

– Tu es au courant que tu es le seul à te comprendre ?

– Ne fais pas l'innocente. Tu vois exactement ce que je veux dire.

– Non.

J'avais craché ce dernier si rapidement qu'il était évident qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge éhonté. J'étais cramée.

– C'est toi qui jouais à éteindre mes petits cadeaux avec Bobby, à Alcatraz.

– Drôle de façon d'appeler des voitures volantes et enflammées.

– Donc, j'avais raison.

Je hochai la tête.

Je croquai dans mon brownie en prenant bien soin de ne pas le regarder. J'étais cuite s'il apprenait ce que j'avais fait. Que j'avais fait en sorte de l'amener ici. Qu'il était enfermé ici par ma seule faute.

_Bon, tu lui as un peu sauvé la vie, aussi._

Ça, je pense qu'il ne le prendra pas en considération, tu vois.

_.. Aussi._

– Tu as d'autres questions ? demandai-je.

Il semblait en pleine réflexion. Ses cheveux blonds n'étaient plus plaqués sur son crâne et tombaient un peu à leur gré autour de son visage, lui donnant un petit air sauvage.

_Il semble surtout sortir d'une essoreuse._

– Une dernière.

Je lui fis signe de la poser tout en me relevant.

– Pourquoi tu n'allais pas manger avec les autres abrutis ?

– Certaines choses ne te regardent pas, me contentai-je de répondre, alors que l'image de Ryan et Sacha me revenait en tête.

– Quelle ingratitude ! Je t'invite à manger à ma table et tu me remballes une fois ton repas terminé ? fit-il, faussement outré.

Malgré moi, je ris.

– C'est ça, oui.

Il était drôle, en plus. Allerdyce eut un léger sourire avant de le perdre pour redevenir sérieux. Il était sans doute bipolaire, en fait.

– Je l'apprendrai tôt ou tard.

– Je te le souhaite.

J'eus un léger sourire et finis par prendre mes affaires et me diriger vers la sortie, en choppant au passage les deux autres plateaux.

– Au fait.

Je me tournai de moitié vers lui et arquai un sourcil dans l'attente de la suite.

– Tu t'appelles… ?

J'esquissai un sourire satisfait. Il commençait à être civilisé. Bon petit.

– Idélia. Idélia Macbeth.

– Pyro, se contenta-t-il de répondre avant de retourner à ses bouquins.

C'était navrant. Toutes ces personnes qui ne se fiaient qu'à leur gêne, qu'à leur pouvoir, pour exister. Comme si ne pas savoir voler, faire mumuse avec le feu ou passer à travers les portes les rendaient insignifiants. Et toutes ces personnes sans le gène mutant qui avaient rendu le monde meilleur ? Toutes ces personnes qui ont existé et sont devenues merveilleuses sans cette aide ou ce fardeau ? Pendant un court moment, un instant, mon regard se fit presque doux. Et triste. J'étais triste pour lui. Et pour tous ceux qui ne vivaient que pour un brin d'ADN estropié. Qu'ils ne se trouvent aucune autre qualité que leur don. Qu'ils ne vivent qu'à travers lui.

_Parce que, toi, le rejeter totalement jusqu'à vouloir t'en débarrasser… C'est mieux._

Peut-être. Ou pas.

Je resserrai la prise que j'avais sur le sachet en papier et hochai la tête légèrement.

– Bonne soirée, John.

•

**S. **


	4. IV - Distraction, discussion, évasion

_._

**CHAPITRE IV**

**Distraction, discussion et évasion.**

_._

À bout de souffle et en sueur, je me laissai tomber au sol, la respiration éradique. Lui me regardait avec ce petit air satisfait, malgré le fait que son torse soit tout aussi énervé que le mien. Mon corps ne répondait plus, j'étais même incapable de lever la main pour enlever les mèches de mon visage. L'herbe était froide et chatouillait mon cou, je fermai les yeux en tentant de reprendre tant bien que mal mon souffle. Logan s'installa à mes côtés, bien plus en forme que moi, malgré les kilomètres parcourus.

– On va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, j'ai pas envie que tu meurs, se moqua-t-il.

– Trop aimable.

_Bordel, t'as l'air d'une vache malade._

Ça m'avait pris tellement de temps pour lâcher ces deux mots que j'en fus la première surprise. Depuis combien de temps n'étais-je pas partie me dépenser ? Cela remontait quelques semaines plus tôt, au moins, avant qu'Allerdyce ne débarque dans ma vie et ne chamboule toute ma petite routine. L'image du blond se faufila sous mes paupières et je dus les faire cligner à plusieurs reprises avant de l'en faire disparaître C'était affreux. En ce moment, toute ma petite vie bien rangée tournait autour de lui. Je voulus gronder de mécontentement, mais je ne réussis qu'à m'étouffer avec ma propre salive, faisant rire le monstre qui s'était installé non loin. Néanmoins, ses gros doigts se posèrent sur mon visage pour me défendre contre mes propres cheveux et les déloger de mon visage humide. J'esquissai un sourire reconnaissant avant de fermer à nouveau les yeux en tentant de reprendre mon souffle.

– Alors, tu m'expliques c'est quoi tout ce cirque avec le petit con ? maugréa Wolverine. Tornade m'en a touché deux mots, mais j'veux ta version.

_Un de plus à ajouter à la longue liste des anti-pyromanes !_

J'esquissai un sourire à cette pensée avant de lui faire signe de me laisser deux minutes. Il me fallait quelques secondes pour rassembler mes idées, histoire d'avoir une explication assez cohérente. Quoique, vu l'état dans lequel je m'étais mise… Une demi-heure ne suffirait peut-être même pas.

– J'étais en train de fuir. D'ailleurs, c'était tous ce qu'on faisait, sauf toi… ajoutai-je, d'une voix faible. Et j'ai presque failli trébucher sur lui. Il était là, inconscient, mais toujours vivant. J'ai hésité quelques secondes, puis je me suis dit qu'on avait tous droit à une seconde chance alors je l'ai ramené ici en catimini. J'ai dû voler une voiture et piquer deux trois trucs pour le tenir endormi à la pharmacie…

– Attends… T'as drogué le lance-flamme? pouffa le géant, surpris.

J'étais partagé entre le rire et la gêne. Je n'étais pas fière de ce que j'avais bien pu faire, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'en rire à chaque fois que le souvenir s'infiltrait à nouveau dans le cours de mes pensées. Je posai une main sur mon cœur encore un peu affolé et souris avant de reprendre.

– J'avais déjà roulé une heure lorsqu'il s'est réveillé la première fois. Il a maugréé une insulte sur son mal de crâne et ma première réaction a été de claquer sa tête contre la vitre. J'ai dû faire preuve d'une force dont je ne me connaissais pas – l'adrénaline, sans doute –, parce qu'il est retombé dans les vapes aussi sec. Après ça, je me suis dit que son crâne ne supporterait pas un énième coup alors j'ai opté pour les médocs… Il est resté longtemps inconscient. J'ai même crus l'avoir tué lorsqu'on est arrivé au manoir et qu'il n'était toujours pas réveillé. Mais, après quelques jours à l'infirmerie dans un semi-coma, il était de nouveau opérationnel. Il est resté encore tout embrouillé pendant quelques jours, mais ça allait, visiblement.

J'eus un sourire contrit en me relevant sur les coudes. Logan continuait à me fixer sans un mot, l'air totalement choqué, avant qu'un immense sourire ne s'imprègne sur ses traits durs et qu'il n'éclate de rire. Il rit longtemps… Enfin, plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Je crus même percevoir quelques gouttes glisser de ses yeux. Mais j'avais sans doute rêvé.

Contre toute attente, alors que je m'étais replongé dans les souvenirs de cette petite virée, sa main se posa sur mon épaule et me poussa avec tellement de force que je m'effondrai à nouveau contre le sol. Visiblement, à la vue de son visage joyeux, ça l'amusait bien. Visage qui ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps… Tout du moins, je ne l'avais pas aperçu aussi heureux depuis longtemps. Alors, malgré la douleur de mon épaule, de mon dos et de mon cœur fatigué, je lâchai un petit rire également. Je l'appréciai, ce vieil ours mal léché. Encore une fois, c'est sa voix grave qui me fit revenir sur terre.

– Moi qui continuais à te voir comme la petite gamine en uniforme scolaire incapable de hausser le ton… Tu m'épates, Idélia. Vraiment.

– Donc, tu vas enfin cesser de me traiter de gamine continuellement ? tentai-je avec un sourire plein d'espoir.

Il fit un mouvement de la tête et je l'assimilai à un hochement de tête. Fière comme pas deux, je tentai tant bien que mal de me remettre debout avec un sourire de conquérante. La douleur de l'effort de la course n'était rien si j'étais félicitée de la sorte ! Mes jambes étaient encore tremblantes mais réussirent à supporter mon poids et je ne m'en félicitai que deux fois plus.

_Alors elle… un jour elle déprime et l'autre, elle nous empoissonne avec sa bonne humeur._

Ferme-la, vieille chouette.

Je levai le regard vers le ciel qui s'était subitement assombri… La pluie allait tomber d'ici peu, c'était certain. D'ailleurs, à peine cette pensée m'avait traversé l'esprit que je sentis des gouttes glacées s'écraser contre ma joue. Logan se leva à son tour et s'épousseta légèrement.

– Alors, prête pour le retour, _gamine_ ? s'amusa-t-il volontairement.

Pour toute réponse, je lui lançai un sourire amusé avant de le pousser et de filer à grandes enjambées en direction du manoir. Nos rires s'élevèrent à travers la forêt et j'en réussis à oublier la douleur qui mordillait chacun de mes membres. Peu importe ce qui pourrait se passer, aujourd'hui j'étais heureuse. Tout du moins pour le moment.

En arrivant au manoir, nous étions aussi trempés l'un que l'autre. Il pleuvait des cordes désormais, mais malgré ça nous riions toujours, joyeux et presque enfantins. Lui le gros balaise et moi, la demi-portion, couple d'enfer qui attira toute l'attention en rentrant dans la grande bâtisse. Néanmoins, notre bonne humeur se stoppa net dans son avancée lorsqu'on aperçut Tornade nous attendant dans le hall.

– Idélia, tu es en retard.

_Rectification : elle n'attendait que toi._

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge de l'entrée alors que Logan se postait à mes côtés, protecteur comme toujours. Effectivement, j'avais une bonne demi-heure de retard. Ma bouche se déforma en une grimace fatiguée alors que je cherchais une excuse. J'étais réellement mal à l'aise, soudainement, mais bien décidée à ne pas me laisser pourrir la journée. L'ours à mes côtés ne prit cependant pas le temps de m'aider, se contentant juste de fixer Tornade.

– Je suis navrée. On s'est fait surprendre par la pluie et …

– Va prendre une douche et rejoins-moi dans mon bureau, s'il te plaît, me coupa-t-elle après avoir retroussé le nez devant notre odeur.

Ok, on ne sent pas la rose, mais tout de même.

_Vous dégagez la même odeur délicieuse et florale qu'un troupeau de buffles._

Merci.

À côté de moi, Logan affichait à nouveau son air de tueur à gages alors que Tornade rebroussait chemin en direction de son bureau. Je m'excusai auprès de ce dernier d'un léger sourire avant de grimper l'escalier quatre à quatre. Avant d'avoir atteint le premier étage, sa voix grave se fit à nouveau entendre, néanmoins, me faisant presque tomber à la renverse.

– Rendez-vous à la salle des dangers. Sans retard, lâcha-t-il, à nouveau moqueur.

.

Devant la porte de Tornade, j'hésitai. Ororo n'avait jamais été aussi froide avec moi et je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qui aurait pu la mettre dans cet état. Surtout, je ne me rappelais pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal dernièrement.

_Sauf la fois où tu as agressé Kitty et Sacha avec une tasse de thé fumante, par exemple._

J'avais dit dernièrement. Ces derniers jours, j'avais eu un comportement exemplaire. J'étais bien plus stable et d'humeur joyeuse que d'habitude avec le retour de Logan, j'assistais à tous les cours, je m'entrainais, je prenais mes repas avec les autres dans la cafétéria… Oui, j'étais l'exemple même de la fille sans problèmes. L'archétype de la jeune fille modèle ! J'appuyai les paumes de mes mains sur mes paupières et soufflai un instant… Malgré cela, aucune once de courage en plus ne me fut prodiguée. J'étais totalement paniquée à l'idée d'avoir déçu Tornade d'une manière ou d'une autre. Lâche. Faible. Mollusque. Paumée aux tendances sadomasochistes psychiquement parlant. Oui, je l'étais aussi, même si ça n'avait rien à voir avec les problèmes actuels.

_Bref, t'es toujours devant la porte en mode ficus._

Focus, Idélia. Fo-cus.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je frappai à la porte… qui était déjà ouverte sur une directrice amusée. Le rouge me monta immédiatement aux joues devant la honte et je ramenai ma main pendant dans le vide contre mon corps avec une grâce indéniable. J'étais stupide. Stupide. Stupide. Stupide. Stupide.

Malgré mes insultes silencieuses et mentales, j'entrai la tête haute dans le grand bureau de la nouvelle directrice. Et ouais, idiote peut-être mais digne tout de même. La connerie et la dignité, ça n'était pas donné à tout le monde de savoir l'associer. Bien évidemment, la gêne n'avait rien enlevé à mon stress et l'avait même dédoublé. Quant à Tornade, elle se contentait d'afficher un air indéchiffrable – entre la moquerie pure et … c'était l'autre que je n'arrivai pas à identifier – en allant se poster derrière le grand bureau d'ébène. Elle ouvrit un Bic, tira une feuille avant de tout reposer et de s'enfoncer dans son siège pour me fixer. Il fallait réellement qu'elle arrête avant que je ne fasse une crise d'apoplexie.

_Qu'elle parle ou ne se taise à jamais ! Mais fissa parce qu'on a un planning chargé._

Amen.

– Tu sais pourquoi tu es ici ? débuta le professeur d'une voix étonnamment claire.

_C'est une blague ? Où sont les caméras ? Elle tente de nous faire mourir d'un ulcère foudroyant à l'estomac, c'est ça ? Elle a été payée pour nous assassiner sans laisser de traces ! La meilleure des défenses est l'attaque, parait-il. Attaque, Lia !_

Je m'étais contenté de secouer la tête dans une négation presque incertaine en entortillant mes doigts.

– Il semblerait que les choses aient évolué avec John, se contenta-t-elle de reprendre.

Il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour que le transfert soit complet.

John. Allerdyce. Pyro. Le porc-épic. L'abruti fini du sous-sol. Stop. On rembobine. Elle venait de me faire prendre vingt ans et autant de cheveux blancs pour parler d'Allerdyce ? Sous le choc, ma respiration resta bloquée au fond de ma gorge alors qu'un poids phénoménal s'était installé au creux de mon estomac. « Les choses ont évolué »…

_Tout ça me laisse perplexe._

Devant mon manque de réaction, Tornade fronça les sourcils en apposant ses avant-bras sur le bureau pour se rapprocher de moi. Apparemment, nous étions deux à avoir pris de l'âge soudainement.

– Je vais être très claire. J'ai besoin de savoir si le rapport de Travis dit vrai ou non. John se trouve au sous-sol depuis plusieurs semaines, maintenant. Et j'aimerai savoir s'il semble prêt à reprendre une vie… en communauté ou non. Je ne peux pas me permettre de le laisser sortir s'il s'avère encore être une menace, conclut-elle.

Je fronçai un peu les sourcils devant le dilemme. Elle me demandait à moi de juger s'il était apte à sortir de sa cage, l'Allerdyce ? Réellement ? Je sentis une sueur froide me glisser le long de la colonne vertébrale. Bon Dieu, non.

– Vous … Excusez-moi, j'ai peur de ne pas bien vous comprendre, Ororo. Vous attendez mon avis sur la question ? Du genre… « C'est toujours un attardé, mais il n'est pas un problème ? »

– C'est à peu près ça, acquiesça Tornade avec un léger sourire amusé.

Oh non.

– Vous vous rendez compte que je ne suis pas psychologue et que son cas nécessite bien plus qu'une dizaine de psychiatres ?

Nouveau hochement de la tête de la part de la femme aux cheveux blancs qui me trouvait capable de diagnostiquer les prémices d'un retour d'une psychopathie aiguë chez Allerdyce. Comment étais-je censée pouvoir faire une chose pareille ? Ce n'était pas à moi de décider ce qu'il adviendrait de ce boulet qui – je devais l'avouer – avait tout de même amélioré son comportement ces derniers temps. Je ne remarquai que trop tard que je n'avais toujours pas repris la parole depuis tout ce temps et que, plus les minutes passaient, plus le visage de Tornade se fermait. Je me raclai la gorge et fixai mes doigts, muette.

_Mayday, on l'a perdu._

– Idélia, soupira Tornade. Je ne te demande pas de te faire seul juge du sort de John. Je serai la seule à prendre la décision finale. Néanmoins, j'aimerai avoir ton avis sur la question.

– Et s'il s'avère qu'il est toujours une menace ? murmurai-je, incertaine.

– Nous devrons prendre des mesures radicales.

Pour appuyer ses propos, elle joua avec un prototype de seringue, un simple stylo, mais tout était clair. Si Allerdyce se trouvait toujours être des méchants, il finirait comme Magneto. S'il était encore de la force obscure, on allait lui retirer son sabre laser dans la minute. Or, même si je ne connaissais pas réellement Allerdyce, je savais ce que représentait son pouvoir : Tout. J'avais l'impression que, peu importe ce qui sortirait de ma bouche, je trahirai l'un des deux intéressés.

_Trahison, disgraaaaaace. L'esprit du mal est marqué sur ta face !_

– Je vois, murmurai-je. Il a … Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. C'est toujours le même petit con prétentieux et énervant, mais je crois qu'il peut changer. Il arrive même à être agréable… Parfois.

Bordel, j'avais l'air de celle qui s'apprête à se faire exécuter. Plus paniquée, c'était en rupture de stock. J'osais une légère mission suicide alias « Observons Tornade en plein débat intérieur sur le fait de me briser la nuque avant ou après m'avoir jetée par la fenêtre ». Visiblement, ça n'était plus au programme. Rangez les fusils, la guillotine et la chaise électrique les amis…

Oui, tout ça en même temps.

… Idélia n'est pas encore KO. Finalement, après avoir acquiescé à nouveau d'un hochement de tête suivi d'un sourire, elle se leva. Autrement dit, elle m'invita sans un mot à lever mon agréable – mais ô combien abîmé par Logan quelques heures plus tôt– postérieur de la chaise en teck sur laquelle je gigotais jusque-là, pour me jeter hors de son bureau à 50 000 dollars.

Oui, il y avait un double sens.

Et non, ce n'était pas fait exprès.

– C'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin d'entendre. Merci Idélia.

– Bonne journée, répondis-je avec un léger sourire avant de sortir du bureau sans un mot de plus.

C'était tout ce qui m'était venu à l'esprit. Après l'idée d'un salut militaire suivi d'un « à vos ordres, mon général » mais j'ai pensé que c'était peut-être trop kitsch finalement.

_Non… Tu crois ?_

La porte claqua derrière moi et une vague de soulagement intense s'immisça dans mon organisme, me laissant presque groggy. Résumons notre matinée : je m'étais faite réveiller aux aurores par quelque chose qui ressemblait plus à un aboiement qu'à autre chose, quoi que puisse dire Logan. Il m'avait par la suite trainée dehors alors qu'on ne distinguait même pas encore ce qui se trouvait à un mètre de nous. J'avais couru jusqu'à en perdre un poumon, on m'avait non subtilement assuré qu'à côté de moi un putois sentait l'eucalyptus, puis torturée mentalement dans un bureau classieux au possible ce qui finalement avait réveillé chacune des dizaines de courbatures qui catchaient actuellement avec tous les muscles de mon corps, certains même alors que j'ignorai leurs probables existences. J'explosais tous les scores !

_Et il n'est même pas encore midi ! Je guette l'explosion nucléaire ou le meurtre passionnel pour 14h._

Me renfrognant légèrement, je remontais le sweat autour de mes épaules dans un mouvement que j'espérai plein d'assurance. Peine perdue. J'avais plutôt gesticulé maladroitement. Non.. Spasmodiquement ? Les deux à la fois ? Oui, affaire classée, c'est bon pour les deux. Bref, ma seule chance fut que personne n'ait pu assister à ça. Peut-être pas beaucoup d'amis la Macbeth, mais de l'amour propre à revendre ! Un regard à ma montre m'indiqua qu'il était plus que temps de me bouger les fesses jusqu'au réfectoire et je m'engageai dans le couloir y menant, avec la classe et la prestance de quelqu'un venant de monter pendant six heures à cheval. Pour les courbatures, hein. Avec l'air d'un cow-boy Texan en devenir, je poussai les portes de la cafétéria.

_Et il est où Jolly Jumper ?_

.

Une boule de feu surgit de nulle part et je m'empressai d'y jeter un jet d'eau considérable. L'air était irrespirable. Je toussotai et courus me cacher derrière la carcasse d'une voiture abandonnée non loin. Je plissai les paupières à la recherche d'une porte de sortie. On était encerclé. Logan se faisait volontairement discret, se contentant de m'aboyer – ou de grogner, selon son envie – certains ordres. Autoritaire au possible, ce dernier, d'ailleurs, me fit un signe de la main avant d'allumer son cigare. Merci Adolf.

Je fermai les yeux, tentant tant bien que mal de ressentir la présence des soldats qui nous entouraient. Ma concentration à son maximum, j'amenai l'eau de leurs organismes jusqu'à leurs poumons. J'avais pourtant horreur de faire ça. Je puisais dans l'idée que les gens qui m'entouraient n'étaient que des créatures créées pour l'occasion. Alors que le processus était presque complet, je me jetai à plat ventre sur le sol pour échapper à un nouveau jet de flamme. Ma tête cogna contre le sol et je sentis la pièce enfumée tourner autour de moi. Mauvais timing.

Essoufflée, étourdie, en sueur et à la merci de soldats clonés de jeux vidéo. Rien que ça. Sans compter les cris d'orang-outan de mon tortionnaire personnel qui me hurlait des centaines de choses totalement incompréhensibles. Bon, ça aurait pu être compréhensible si mes oreilles ne bourdonnaient pas affreusement. Parce que là, la symphonie de Beethoven ou un concert de hard rock dans ma tête n''avaient aucune différence. Finalement, j'évitai de justesse un coup de crosse de mitraillette sur le crâne, tout en maudissant à voix haute Logan pour son manque d'assistance. Désormais, une dizaine de personnes m'entouraient, tous aussi susceptibles de m'asséner le coup fatal. Mes mains tremblaient sous la panique. Mon cœur souffrait devant la douleur d'une énième crise. Une longue inspiration me fit reprendre conscience de la réalité de la scène et ma respiration se bloqua dans ma gorge.

– Ne te retiens pas, aboya Logan quelque part dans la pièce.

Je me contentai de l'ignorer et me protégeai de plusieurs tirs de balles en me servant de l'eau comme bouclier. Adolf continuait de hurler pendant que j'essayai d'évaluer toutes les options qui s'offraient à moi. Il me fallait faire diversion pour pouvoir les noyer.

– N'utilise pas l'eau !

Encore un ordre. Étonnant.

Mes mains tremblaient sous l'effort et de petites étoiles voilèrent mon regard alors que je prenais conscience que cette manche serait perdue. Mon cœur s'emballait, la douleur se faisait sentir et l'oxygène manquait soudainement.

– Fais-le ! hurla Wolverine non loin, désormais.

– Tu l'auras voulu, murmurai-je en m'effondrant sur le sol à bout de force.

Il fallait que je contrôle le résultat. Les yeux fermés, j'entendis des cris et hurlements de douleur alors que toute la tension retenue par mon organisme depuis des semaines s'écoulait de mon corps comme une traînée de lave en fusion. C'était comme plonger dans un bain chaud après une dure journée, se sentir alanguie et reposée, vidée de toute force… Juste avant que le retour de flamme ne se fasse ressentir.

Je me crispais sous la douleur et serrais les dents pour ne pas hurler. C'était comme se faire électrocuter. Que chaque extrémité du corps ne s'enflamme… Puis plus rien. Juste le néant.

.

– Arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien, gamine. Je vais bien, maugréa Logan.

– Toi arrête, Rambo. Tu as souffert, j'en suis certaine.

Un léger silence accueillit ma réplique alors que le bras enroulé autour de ma taille pour me soutenir se fit plus dur. Il se racla la gorge et nous quittâmes les couloirs blancs des sous-sols menant à la salle des dangers pour remonter au manoir, avec les autres.

– Ce serait con de t'en vouloir alors que t'as autant souffert que moi.

_Logan et sa légendaire délicatesse._

Je me renfrognai immédiatement et plantai mes ongles dans son avant-bras, avec l'air de celle qui n'y touche pas. La crise avait été rapide, mais bel et bien présente. Je comprenais enfin pourquoi il avait soudainement eu envie de me faire autant me dépenser pendant la matinée. Moins de tension accumulée, moins de dangerosité. J'eus un léger sourire contrit. Au moins, il avait conscience des risques qu'il avait pris.

De nouveau plantée dans les couloirs en bois du manoir, j'essayai de m'extirper des bras de Logan, mais il se contenta de raffermir sa prise sur moi. Indélicat, peut-être. Mais consciencieux. Peut-être trop même.

Comme il me l'avait assuré, j'avais réussi à ne pas étendre mon pouvoir à tout le manoir. Si bien qu'à notre sortie du sous-sol, le manoir semblait tranquille et tout à fait normal. Personne ne me maudissant ou de groupe anti-Idélia sur le devenir. J'eus un sourire satisfait à cette idée. Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal.

– Te voilà ! s'écria une voix masculine dans mon dos.

Les yeux écarquillés, je me sentis tirée en arrière, m'extirpant sans douceur de l'étreinte de Logan pour finir plaquée contre un autre torse… Brulant. Instantanément, je me pétrifiai en priant pour rêver. Personne au manoir n'aurait eu le cran de m'approcher autant. Tout du moins personne autre qu'Ororo, Logan, Bobby et Marie.

_Coup de coude, manchette et balayette ! Envoie-le au tapis !_

Je me contentais néanmoins de réapprendre à respirer en suppliant presque Logan du regard de me sortir de là. Ce dernier qui se contentait simplement de faire des allers-retours entre mon assaillant et autre chose dans mon dos, l'air faussement blasé.

– Non, mais pour qui tu te .., marmonnai-je en reprenant enfin conscience de ce qui se tramait.

Mais à peine ma voix s'était-elle fait entendre que son bras se plaçait sur mes épaules pendant qu'il déposait un baiser sur mon crâne. Ok, je délire.

_T'es sure de ne pas avoir une commotion ?_

– Je ne vous savais pas aussi … proches, sembla grimacer Ororo derrière nous.

J'écarquillai les yeux et m'éloignai aussi vite que possible de lui en un bond, avant de le dévisager. Fier comme un pape, il avait remonté les manches de son gilet sombre jusqu'à ses coudes et affichait un sourire heureux qu'on aurait pu croire sincère. Je devais sans doute avoir l'air de celle qui vient de voir un revenant, mais lui ne se démontait pas d'un pouce. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et lança un sourire éclatant à Tornade.

– Les semaines de réclusions, ça rapproche, éluda-t-il.

– Parle pour toi, grinçai-je avant de faire un pas en direction de Logan.

Je n'osais pas en croire mes yeux.

Allerdyce était sorti. Il était hors de sa cellule. Hors de sa putain de cellule sécurisée. Avec, à portée de main, des briquets, des allumettes et… Tout ça. J'en frissonnais. J'avais laissé Ororo quelques heures et elle en avait profité pour faire sortir le lion de sa cage.

_C'était pas le porc-épic, y'a quelques jours ?_

Pas assez impressionnant.

Tornade darda un regard intrigué sur nous puis passa entre nous pour rejoindre Logan. Elle fixa Allerdyce sévèrement en claquant « N'oublie pas notre discussion » avant d'entrainer mon ours gardien loin de moi pour « nous laisser du temps pour parler ». À peine était-il parti que je me jetai sur Allerdyce, l'index planté dans son torse.

– C'est quoi ce bordel ? grondai-je.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lilia ? On pourrait croire que ça ne te fait pas plaisir.

Et ça l'amusait en plus.

_Abruti._

– T'es dans le vrai. Et c'est Idélia, le repris-je en appuyant à nouveau mon index dans son torse.

Je fulminais littéralement, maintenant. Il nous faisait passer pour copains comme cochons devant Ororo et Logan… Je ne voulais même pas imaginer ce qu'ils devaient tous deux penser de ça. Est-ce qu'ils pourraient croire que lui et moi… ? Je ne pus même pas réprimer une mine de dégoût à cette idée, mon côté snob refaisant surface. Lui et moi. Un peu plus et j'aurai roulé des yeux comme une allumée.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu joues la dégoûtée. Après tout, c'est toi qui m'as aidé à sortir de ce trou, Macbeth.

J'arrêtais mes incantations vaudou sur-le-champ pour le regarder comme s'il venait de se mettre à danser des claquettes en chantant « God save the Queen ». Moi ? L'aider ? Mon index me démangeait déjà et ne demandait qu'à se renfoncer violemment sur son sternum.

– Je crois ne pas avoir bien saisi. Moi, je t'ai aidé ?

Ok. Là, je me la jouais vraiment mégère de banlieue chic et snobinarde avec mon petit sourcil arqué. Ajoutez-moi un chignon serré, une jupe en jacquard et une tasse de thé et je passe pour une duchesse anglaise en proie à un dédain certain pour le déclin de l'aristocratie. Néanmoins ça ne sembla pas perturber le blond plus que mesure avec son sourire de requin toujours plaqué sur le visage. Il s'avança d'un pas dans ma direction.

– Je cite « Elle veut simplement être sure que tu ne retourneras pas du côté obscur de la force… Que tu repenses à ce que tu as fait, tu as failli tuer des gens de cette école, des personnes que tu connaissais »… Je trouvais ça un peu mélodramatique, mais elle a tout de suite accroché au regard larmoyant et au vilain petit canard se repentant sur ses actions passées.

… _Pas si abruti que ça, après réflexion._

J'étais sur le cul. Littéralement tout du moins. Il s'était servi de moi et je m'étais laissé avoir comme une débutante. Je me serai claqué le crâne contre le mur pour avoir remis un dégénéré en liberté si je n'avais pas été à la fois outrée et … étonnée. Il l'avait joué finement. Il m'avait battue et à plate couture. Perdue, je ne remarquais même pas que nous n'étions désormais séparés que par quelques minuscules centimètres.

– Et je ne dois ça qu'à toi et à toi seule, murmura-t-il comme une confidence alors que le bout de ses doigts glissait contre ma joue, laissant dans son sillage une sensation de brûlure intense.

Je l'imaginais, plus que ne le vis, sourire avant qu'il ne dépose un baiser sur ma tempe. Et moi, je restai stoïque alors que tout mon corps réclamait de lui mettre mon poing dans sa figure d'égocentrique aux tendances mégalomaniaques. Trop abattue pour ne serait-ce que le repousser, je le laissais faire en fixant un point imaginaire en face de moi. Toutes ces semaines à régler ma vie en fonction de ses petits besoins, ces heures à supporter ses petites piques et répliques cinglantes, ces risques pris inutilement, ces regards réprobateurs endossés …. Et pourquoi au final ? Rien. J'étais juste passée pour une dinde, encore une fois. Comme pour Ryan. Vous cherchez quelqu'un à plumer ? Idélia à votre disposition. Avec ou sans publicités ?

Non, le pire dans tout ça était très certainement le fait d'avoir réellement pensé que les gens pouvaient changer. Et qu'offrir une seconde chance à cet énergumène prouverait au monde entier que j'avais raison. Parce que si quelqu'un comme Allerdyce pouvait changer… Qui ne pouvait pas, alors ?

Je fermai les yeux, en proie à une rage folle contre moi-même et, pour la seconde fois de la journée, je me sentis affreusement stupide. Il allait prendre ses affaires, sortir par la grande porte, libre comme n'importe lequel d'entre nous, et mes espoirs seront réduits à néant pour me laisser simplement, avec comme poids sur les épaules, le fait d'avoir aidé à remettre un psychopathe antisocial et dégénéré en liberté.

_Dit comme ça… Ça fout les jetons._

J'attendais le bruit de la porte qui claque… Sans jamais l'entendre. Tout en priant pour qu'il soit mort d'un arrêt cardiaque pendant le trajet jusqu'à cette dernière, je tournai sur moi-même pour me trouver finalement nez à nez avec ce dernier, qui ne s'était toujours pas départi de son sourire fier.

– Reprends-toi, tu me ferais presque de la peine. Sans compter que tu devrais prendre une douche parce qu'entre nous, ça ne sent pas la rose tout ça. Et autant te dire que manger près de toi sans dégobiller me sera totalement impossible, s'amusa le pyromane avant de s'éclipser pour de bon vers l'étage.

Mettant de côté le fait qu'on venait pour la deuxième fois de la journée de me balancer que j'avais plus de points communs avec un putois que n'importe qui d'autre dans le manoir, je tentai d'assimiler les informations importantes de son laïus en fixant les marches qu'il venait de grimper. Peu à peu, mon visage se décomposa et j'étais sure d'être livide désormais. Nom de Zeus.

_T'as un extincteur de poche, dis ?_

Quelle galère.

.

_**S**_


	5. V - Pretty Woman

**.**

**Chapitre V**

**Pretty Woman.**

.

Allerdyce avait menti ! Il avait menti ! Si la fatigue n'avait pas annihilé la moindre petite once de force de mon organisme, j'en aurais sautillé sur place. Ce foutu psychopathe avait menti. Mon regard avait beau se poser sur chaque table, dans chaque recoin de la pièce… Impossible de tomber sur lui. Il avait filé aussitôt sorti de son trou et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire comme une attardée, fière d'avoir enfin retrouvé ma totale et entière liberté. Plus de plateau le soir, plus de cynisme et méchanceté gratuite : plus d'Allerdyce.

Je baissai le regard sur mon plateau avec un petit sourire satisfait visiblement tatoué sur mon visage et jouai un peu avec ma salade avant d'enfourner une grosse fourchette dans ma bouche.

– Je peux m'asseoir ?

Mes paupières se refermèrent brusquement et je manquai de peu de m'étouffer avec ma laitue. Manquait plus que ça. Inspirant fortement, je dus faire preuve de tout mon self-control pour garder ma voix dans des tonalités audibles pour les êtres humains. Faisant de mon mieux pour m'assurer que mon regard serait le plus noir possible, je le posais finalement sur l'objet de mes sorts vaudou prononcés mentalement.

– On se connait ?

Livide, le teint impeccable de Ryan avait perdu tout son éclat et je fus déçue de ne pas savoir si la cause de ce changement était due à mon regard noir, mon ton cassant ou ma réplique. Peut-être les trois à la fois. Certainement. Jamais je n'avais osé lui parler de cette manière, passant depuis le premier jour mon temps à le couver du regard ou à l'observer avec les yeux d'une ado de manga amoureuse. Mais là, même son sourire Colgate ne pourrait pas le sauver. Je l'appréciais peut-être, mais mon amour propre avait été trop abîmé pour se laisser avoir aussi facilement.

Malgré moi, je ne pus que noter qu'il était encore une fois affreusement parfait. Vêtements impeccables, cheveux savamment coiffés, et même l'air coupable qu'il affichait le rendait encore plus mignon qu'à l'accoutumée. Sentant mes barrières s'effondrer, mon égo me flanqua une bonne baffe mentale et je me raclai la gorge pour signifier mon impatience.

– Je me doutais bien que ça ne serait pas si simple… Et si je m'excusais ?

Pour toute réponse, j'arquai un sourcil hautain. Il soupira.

– Je suis désolé, Lia. J'ai été nul, j'en ai conscience.

– Oh, mais si ce n'était que ça, ce serait parfait. Tu as oublié de préciser que tu as agi comme un parfait goujat pour ne pas dire comme un véritable connard, de manière totalement gratuite et incompréhensible. Si encore je t'avais fait quelque chose, mais là, tu m'as juste totalement ignorée pour la réplique vivante d'un morceau de papier glacé.

– Je suis réellement désolé, reprit-il quelques secondes après ma litanie. Pour tout.

Je laissai quelques minutes de silence pour savourer son air dépité alors que mon cœur lui-même se serrait dangereusement. Le traitre.

– Je pensais que nous étions amis.

– Mais… Nous le sommes ! Écoute, j'ai mal agi, mais tu en fais des caisses, là. Je me suis excusé, tu veux quoi de plus ? commença à perdre patience le Californien.

Mortifiée, j'analysai sa phrase. Ce foutu surfeur de sitcom était réellement en train de tourner la situation à son avantage ?

– Oh, bah si tu t'excuses. Bien sûr, prends place.

Malgré le sourire faux placardé sur mon visage, ma voix grinçante et l'idée que j'avais de moi lui jetant de l'acide au visage… Il ne sembla rien percevoir de mon état supérieur de fureur et osa même s'avancer d'un pas vers ladite place. Voyant sa méprise – visiblement trop d'UV attaquaient à la longue les liens neuronaux –, je ramenai la chaise vide contre la table avec mon pied

– J'étais cynique, Ryan, repris-je en relevant à nouveau la tête vers lui.

Il était vexé. Naturel en soi, bien que mérité, et les choses à ce moment-là ne pouvaient que varier de deux manières : s'empirer ou se tasser. En somme soit il n'acceptait pas d'être rejeté et la discussion s'envenimait ou alors il repartait bien sagement auprès de l'asperge à l'accent exotique et me laissait tranquillement digérer son retour. Mais ni Ryan, ni moi n'eûmes le choix de la bifurcation de la situation.

On poussa sans ménagement, et sans la moindre honte, le Californien, l'envoyant valser un peu plus loin avant que la chaise en face de moi ne grince sur le parquet et qu'un plateau bien rempli ne soit posé en face du mien. Pour la seconde fois en dix minutes, je restai tétanisée. Devant moi, avec un sourire satisfait, Allerdyce prenait place comme s'il s'agissait de _sa_ place. Autrement dit, sans la moindre gêne. Ryan grogna avant de s'avancer vers le pyromane, menaçant.

Les deux blonds s'affrontèrent du regard et, pendant un instant, je dénotai les différences plus que fulgurantes entre les deux types. D'abord de taille, Ryan dépassait John d'un bon gros cinq centimètres. Puis d'ordre vestimentaire, le Californien était autant soigné qu'Allerdyce était décontracté. Quant au reste, Pyro faisait réellement gringalet contre le physique bodybuildé de Ryan. Cependant, le plus petit des deux n'en fut certainement pas effrayé, se contentant de fixer son adversaire d'un air d'autant plus insultant qu'il semblait sincèrement ennuyé. Comme si c'était gagné d'avance.

– C'est ma place, l'allumette, gronda Ryan.

La seconde qui suivit, la main droite d'Allerdyce s'éleva jusqu'à son épaule et, dans un cliquetis dangereux, une boule de feu se matérialisa dans sa main ouverte.

– Fous le camp, y'a le feu.

Quant à moi, je restai totalement subjuguée devant la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Allerdyce était toujours là. Et puis, comment avait-il déjà réussi à se procurer du gaz à briquet ? Bordel de merde. Je pris conscience qu'il fallait que j'agisse lorsque, petit à petit, les élèves tournèrent la tête vers nous, alors que les discussions cessaient. Je me levai de ma chaise et les fixai sévèrement.

– Je pense que Sacha doit s'impatienter, Ryan. Tu ferais mieux d'y aller.

Ce dernier fit un aller-retour entre Allerdyce et moi, avant de me fixer comme si une deuxième tête venait de me pousser. Eh bah non le surfeur, aujourd'hui mon égo a gagné. Je ne me permis de décrisper mes muscles que lorsque ce dernier sortit du réfectoire, furieux.

Me laissant tomber sans la moindre grâce sur ma chaise, j'entrepris de reprendre la mastication de ma salade en priant mentalement pour qu'ignorer le pyromane suffirait à le faire taire. Mais mes prières ne furent pas entendues.

– Ton copain ? m'attaqua-t-il, la bouche pleine.

Merveilleux. En plus d'être totalement ignorant en matière de bonnes manières, il avait visiblement également omis d'être présent aux cours sur l'empiétement de la vie privée d'autrui.

Devant mon silence, il voulut reprendre, mais je l'arrêtai d'un geste.

– Ne crois pas que lui avoir demandé de partir signifie que je veuille avoir la moindre conversation avec toi, Allerdyce.

Il me laissa deux ou trois bouchées de purée de répit avant de – ô miracle – reprendre, pas le moins du monde insulté.

– Pas que vous n'allez pas ensemble… Enfin si. Le bodybuildé va de pair avec le mannequin, pas la snob de service.

Un coup droit, le revers et le coup de boule. Allerdyce venait de me donner l'impression d'avoir été battue à mort en ouvrant simplement la bouche. Ou comment enlever la moindre saveur à son repas. Mais même si c'était douloureux, il fallait avouer que c'était la pure et simple vérité. Je n'étais pas Sacha. Je n'avais pas de pouvoir super, de cheveux soyeux et brillants, une peau de pêche, de grands yeux expressifs, une bouche dessinée par un peintre italien, une taille de guêpe et des échasses à la place des jambes. Non, je ne sortais décidément pas d'un magazine de mode. Pas même d'un magazine de bricolage.

_T'as oublié qu'on ne t'a pas fourni l'option « accent sexy » à la livraison._

C'est que tu m'aurais presque manqué. Mais merci de l'ajout.

_À ton service._

– Nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Même pas amis, murmurai-je en cherchant timidement Sacha des yeux.

Elle était là, à quelques mètres, en train de parler avec des gens dont j'ignorais jusqu'à leurs prénoms. Magnifique comme toujours. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle semblait sympa, ce qui me faisait me haïr de la haïr. Pas très clair, je sais.

Je ne saisis même pas le début de la phrase du pyromane en face de moi et, de toute manière, il se stoppa en plein milieu, pour suivre mon regard. Sacha venait de se lever, perchée sur ses talons, et même en portant son plateau plein de ses restes de repas bio, sans doute, elle était parfaite.

– Canon.

Moins 45 pour mon égo blessé. Je me détournais de la Brésilienne pour le pyromane.

– C'est elle, la copine du bodybuildé, grinçai-je.

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres de l'attardé et il semblait fier de lui avant même d'avoir prononcé le moindre mot. Ça allait faire mal.

– J'avais bien raison. T'es loin d'être sa came.

Rectification : moins 666 pour mon égo blessé, offert avec générosité par Satan en personne.

– Merci pour ta perspicacité, répliquai-je en me levant maladroitement, l'estomac noué.

– Attend.

Ses doigts avaient entouré mon poignet et il venait tout juste de perdre son air supérieur. J'avais l'avantage. Pour le moment. Le sourcil arqué dans une expression affichant tout le mépris que j'avais pour lui, je le fixai sans un mot. Lentement, ses doigts desserrèrent leurs prises et il se réinstalla convenablement sur sa chaise.

– S'il te plaît.

Ses grands yeux verts se posèrent sur moi et j'eus l'impression d'être happée par un aimant. Peut-être… Je serrai le poing de ma main libre en pesant le pour et le contre.

_Regarde comme il est craquant.._

On parle d'Allerdyce, là.

_Et alors ? Sa petite mine de poupon, ses grands yeux verts… On dirait le chat Botté._

Les chats, ça griffe quand on s'y attend le moins.

Je fermai les yeux un court instant, qui me parut cependant être une éternité, avant de froncer les sourcils. Il jouait encore avec moi. Il se fichait de la petite snobinarde trop stupide pour ne pas avoir compris qu'elle aurait dû le laisser crever avec les autres à Alcatraz. C'était trop pour aujourd'hui.

– Non.

J'attrapai mon plateau avec toute l'adresse en stock, allai le vider avant de sortir du réfectoire en marchant aussi vite que possible. Pourquoi étais-je tout simplement incapable de ne me soucier que de mes affaires ? Là, tout de suite, ce qu'il m'aurait fallût c'était une bonne discussion avec une amie. Une soirée pyjama où je pourrais me plaindre sans vergogne en mangeant des tonnes de glace au chocolat devant Pretty Woman. Mais… J'esquissai un pâle sourire en grimpant les marches menant à ma chambre… Je n'avais pas d'amis. Sauf Marie et Bobby, qui se portaient toujours absents.

Avant, il y aurait eu Ryan. J'aurais pu me plaindre et chouiner dans son épaule aussi longtemps que je l'aurais souhaité, il m'aurait apporté un thé ou un chocolat chaud et aurait même supporté Pretty Woman sans broncher. Comme il l'avait déjà fait. Mais ça, c'était bien avant Sacha.

Je pouvais aussi trouver Logan… Je me détournai de ma chambre pour la sienne avant de me stopper brutalement. Trouver Logan… Non, mais autant en parler à Tornade dans ce cas. Mes mains à couper que la vie insipide d'Idélia Macbeth doit l'intéresser en tout point.

_Si tu commences à faire mon boulot, ça ne va pas le faire._

Je soupirai et repris la route de ma chambre.

Il fallait se raisonner. C'était une journée sans, voilà tout. Demain, tout irait mieux. Un film, un lit confortable, une bonne nuit de sommeil et tout sera parfait. C'est ce que je me répétais inlassablement en filant jusqu'à ma chambre.

.

– Pète-lui la mâchoire, Eddy !

Edward venait de décocher un coup de poing magistral à son enfoiré d'avocat et, comme toujours, j'exultais avec de grands yeux brillants d'amour. L'homme parfait défilait devant mes yeux de pauvre jeune fille en fleur, me rappelant joyeusement que ce n'était pas demain la veille que je tomberai sur mon Edward personnel.

J'avais revêtu le plus chaud et confortable des pyjamas en pilou-pilou de ma collection, attaché mes cheveux sur le dessus de mon crâne en une masse vertigineuse et mangeais tranquillement de bons petits chocolats, enfoncée sous ma couverture. Jamais, de toute ma vie, je me m'étais mise dans un état aussi … alarmant.

_Très. Si Ryan est un Californien de sitcom, t'es actuellement aussi sexy que Pénélope qui chouine dans ses mouchoirs après la mort de son vieil amant et patron du centre des coquelicots._

Elle n'avait pas totalement tort. Je jetai un regard en biais à mes bouquins et à mon tapis de yoga, prenant la poussière non loin, et me réfugiai à nouveau dans les sucreries. Dans sa belle limousine blanche, parapluie, bouquet de fleurs et cheveux grisonnants au vent, Edward s'élançait vers sa belle alors que leur air d'opéra résonnait dans toute la ville. Tsss.

J'enfournai deux chocolats de plus dans ma bouche déjà pleine en fusillant la télé du regard.

– Bien sûr, ça court après la prostituée, mais pas après moi, marmonnai-je la bouche pleine.

_Très classe, la snobinarde._

– J'le comprends.

Le monde venait de s'arrêter.

Sérieusement, les oiseaux devaient avoir stoppés leurs vols, les conversations s'être tues. Quant à mon cœur, il venait de se taper un triple salto arrière rocambolesque à l'intérieur de ma cage thoracique. Bon sang, laissez-moi mourir en paix.

_Moi aussi._ _Pitié_.

C'était comme si j'étais actuellement en train de vivre le pire cauchemar de ma vie alors que je tournais la tête vers la gauche, dans une lenteur digne des pires films de suspense américain.

Il était là. Dans ma chambre. Avec un sourire malin. Pendant que moi, j'étais dans mon lit. Les cheveux ressemblant vaguement à un nid de pivert. La bouche pleine de chocolat, devenu d'ailleurs soudain très amer. Dans mon pyjama en pilou-pilou vert orné de superbes pingouins.

Je suis cuite.

_À point._

La bouche légèrement entrouverte, je finis par me rappeler de déglutir après qu'un air dégouté ait un instant pris place sur son visage. Mes articulations blanchirent alors que mes doigts se serraient autour de la boite de chocolat. Et, la seconde suivante, je la jetai dans sa direction, comme une aliénée. Bien évidemment, il l'évita sans mal. Encore ma veine.

– Sors d'ici, idiot !

– Non, mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ?

Emplie d'une honte pure et dure, je sautai malgré tout sur mes pieds et le pointai de l'index.

– Toi. C'est toi mon problème, Allerdyce ! Tout était super avant que tu ne débarques foutre le bordel dans ma vie ! Et au lieu de me laisser en paix, tu continues à m'enquiquiner et tu t'infiltres dans ma chambre sans même prendre la peine de toquer !

Aucune réaction de la partie adverse.

Il se détourna sur la droite, la mine grave, et posa la main sur la poignée de porte. Mon cœur eut un énième frémissement de joie à l'idée de gagner cette partie. Puis il claqua la porte dans un bruit sourd avant de traverser ma chambre pour s'installer sur mon lit. Quant à moi, je restai là, interdite.

Le blond posa le regard sur le générique de fin de Pretty Woman, puis sur les chocolats éparpillés au sol avant de revenir sur moi et mon pyjama. Mes bras se croisèrent d'eux-mêmes sur mon buste. J'essayais de rester digne. Un minimum.

_L'espoir fait vivre, comme on dit._

– Je vais faire semblant de te croire.

La voix de John me sortit de mon bougonnement intérieur et j'arquai dangereusement les sourcils.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Soupir chez le pyromane qui finit par s'intéresser à son briquet. Il le fit claquer plusieurs fois avant de le ranger à nouveau, un peu plus serein.

– On a besoin l'un de l'autre, Lilia.

– Encore une fois, je m'appelle Idélia, grinçai-je. Et je n'ai en aucun cas besoin de toi.

– Au contraire : tu veux me voir partir. Je veux partir.

Un léger rire se fit entendre et il me fallut quelques microsecondes pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait du mien.

– Et en quoi je suis censée t'aider ? Il te faut quelqu'un pour te botter le cul jusqu'à l'extérieur du manoir ?

Un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres charnues et il attrapa à nouveau son Zippo dans sa main droite alors que je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise debout devant lui, vêtue d'un pyjama dont j'aurai bien voulu taire l'existence.

– Tornade ne me laissera pas partir tant que je n'aurai pas … prouvé mon retour vers les gentils. Or, sans attaches, ça va être difficile de lui faire gober ça.

– En quoi ça me regarde ?

Il me fixa, me donnant l'impression d'être une attardée. Super.

– J'ai besoin qu'elle croie que j'ai une réelle raison de ne pas retourner vers Magnéto.

– Mais c'est faux.

John plaqua son regard sur moi, insondable. Monsieur n'était pas avare en confidence.

– Je vois, repris-je.

– Donc, tu es d'accord ?

– Non. Je comprends simplement que le grand Allerdyce n'est pas capable de tenir tête à Tornade.

Piqué au vif, il fut sur pied en deux microsecondes et m'attrapa par les bras.

– Je ne peux pas partir sans l'accord de Tornade. Est-ce que tu comprends ça ? articula-t-il, le regard mauvais.

Je masquai ma peur comme je le pouvais avant de m'écarter brutalement de lui pour qu'il me lâche.

– Et toi, tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre que, même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas t'aider.

– C'est là que tu te trompes.

Son sourire de requin venait de réapparaître et la situation devint rapidement malsaine. Je comprenais les autres, désormais. Cet idiot pouvait réellement faire froid dans le dos.

– Bien. Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

– Fais-toi passer pour ma copine.

Deuxième faille spatio-temporelle de la soirée.

J'étais partagée entre l'envie de rire et de le secouer comme un prunier. Lui et moi, ensemble ? Personne n'arriverait à y croire, ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite seconde. Il plaisantait. Il était obligé de plaisanter.

_Ou pas._

– Tu te fous de moi, j'espère ?

– Pas le moins du monde.

Trop d'informations pour mon pauvre cerveau saturé en sucre. Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit sans la moindre grâce. Je lissai du bout des doigts les plis d'anxiété de mon front avant de reprendre d'une voix que j'espérais calme.

– Si je comprends bien, tu veux faire croire à tout le monde qu'on est ensemble, pour que Tornade gobe le mensonge et te laisse partir tranquillement.

– Tu finis par comprendre.

– Personne n'y croira.

Désormais, c'était lui qui était devant moi, les bras croisés sur le torse. Sauf qu'il était parfaitement sûr de lui. Comme toujours. Il replaça quelques mèches blondes en arrière avant d'acquiescer.

– C'est clair que si tu continues à te fringuer comme ça, personne ne comprendra pourquoi je m'affiche avec toi.

_Ça, ça fait mal._

– Va te faire voir.

Là, j'étais vexée. Je retournai sous la couette pour cacher mon brave pyjama-pingouin et un peu ma honte, aussi. Parce qu'il n'avait pas totalement tort. Les bras croisés, je restai silencieuse en fixant l'écran noir de la télévision attendant de pouvoir soigner mon égo blessé.

Mais visiblement, Allerdyce ne s'était toujours pas avoué vaincu. Il s'installa au bord de mon matelas, l'air grave.

– On veut la même chose. Et si on arrive à se supporter quelque temps, on en sortira tous les deux gagnants.

Il se leva et se dirigea en silence vers la porte alors que je le suivais du regard en méditant ses paroles. Alors que le morceau de bois s'ouvrit dans un cliquetis joyeux, John fit un pas en direction de la sortie.

– C'est pour ça que t'étais si bizarre tout à l'heure… Devant Tornade.

Je ne pus qu'apercevoir son profil, mais c'était évident qu'il était en train de sourire. Il ne répondit cependant pas, se contentant de refermer la porte derrière lui, aussi silencieusement qu'il ne l'avait ouvert.

– C'est d'accord, John.

_Ta première bonne décision !_

Tu dis ?

_Avec lui, on va s'amuser. Crois-moi._

– On scelle notre accord d'un baiser ?

– Dégage.

La porte claqua dans un bruit sourd alors que je percevais sans mal le rire amusé d'Allerdyce. Une vraie fouine.

_Oh, je sens qu'on va se marrer._

Ouais, vraiment hilarant.

Mais, malgré moi, je me mis à sourire alors que le générique du début de Pretty Woman se faisait à nouveau entendre.

.

**S****_hown_**

**Je remercie mes gentilles lectrices qui prennent le temps de poster leurs avis.**

**Et des millions de merci à Daiky pour son immense patience et ses précieux conseils. **


	6. VI - Roméo et Juliette

**.**

**Chapitre VI**

**Roméo & Juliette**

**.**

Je replaçai une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, me tiraillant à l'idée de les brosser à nouveau ou non. Ma main gauche s'attarda sur un flacon de parfum et j'en laissai quelques gouttes sur mon cou et mes poignets. Un soupir.

_Arrête de t'admirer et bouge-toi, idiote._

Petit regard vers l'horloge. Je m'étais levée une demi-heure en avance pour pouvoir me rendre agréable à regarder. Non, ce n'était pas à cause de la remarque d'Allerdyce. En tout cas, je me refusais d'y penser.

Dernière observation de mon reflet. Je n'en avais pas fait des masses, j'avais juste pris soin de rendre mes cheveux moins… paillasonneux. J'avais aussi remplacé mon jogging du matin par un pantalon sombre, près du corps. Ok, j'avais peut-être mal pris sa réflexion. Et je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il puisse me redire quelque chose à ce propos, en vérité.

Aussi mal à l'aise que pressée, je sortis de ma chambre pour me diriger vers celle du pyromane. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je croisai quelques personnes dans les couloirs. Chose nouvelle. D'ordinaire, j'étais dans les premières levées, les premières prêtes, les premières en bas. La partie la plus intègre de mon être me hurlait déjà qu'avoir accepté était la pire des décisions de ma vie entière. Je voulais être tranquille, mais je m'insérais dans une histoire qui ne me concernait en rien. Encore. Mais le reste…

_Moi._

Oui, elle me chantonnait de sa petite voix intrépide qu'enfin quelque chose allait changer. Que j'allais m'amuser. Enfin. Et il y avait moi. Incapable de faire les bons choix, comme toujours. Je finis par soupirer et frappais à sa porte. J'attendis quelques secondes avant qu'un « Entrez » ne me parvienne. J'obtempérais et ouvrais la porte qui – étonnant ! – n'émit aucun grincement.

La pénombre emplissait partiellement la chambre d'Allerdyce et il me fallut quelques minutes pour le distinguer. Il était là, à quelques mètres, et je ne pouvais apercevoir que son dos nu alors qu'il s'employait visiblement à fermer la boucle de sa ceinture. Intérieurement, j'exultai. J'avais échappé au pire.

_Quoique. Il y aurait eu un point partout. Lui pour t'avoir surpris en pilou-pilou et toi, nu comme un ver._

Malheureusement, je ne pus qu'approuver.

– Mh, me raclai-je la gorge. Je dérange ?

Il attrapa son t-shirt posé non loin et se tourna vers moi sans prendre la peine de l'enfiler. Malgré moi, mon regard se posa sur le type en face qui, il fallait l'avouer, n'était pas exactement comme je me l'étais imaginé. Pas que je me le sois imaginé, en fait.

– Idélia, me salua-t-il d'un sourire ravageur.

– Heureuse de voir que tu as enfin appris mon prénom, grinçai-je malgré moi.

Pour une raison inconnue, tout en continuant de me sourire, il s'approcha de moi. Au départ, je restai de marbre, presque blasée. Au départ seulement. Lorsque la distance sociale minimale entre deux individus fut franchie, je me mis à pâlir à vue d'œil. La commode sur ma gauche m'empêchait toute tentative de fuite et, appuyée contre la porte, je donnais sans nul doute l'impression d'être prise au piège.

_Ce n'est peut-être pas l'idée la plus intelligente que nous ayons eue, finalement._

Soulagée de te l'entendre dire.

– J'ai réfléchi à notre – il nous pointa successivement du doigt – accord. Et je pense que pour avoir l'air d'être vraiment en couple, on devrait commencer à s'entraîner tout de suite.

Mon cerveau, focalisé sur les – au grand maximum – dix centimètres qui séparaient nos deux visages, mit un temps considérable avant de comprendre ce qu'il disait. Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils, perdant le fil de mes pensées, jusqu'à la raison même de ma venue ici.

– S'entraîner ?

Ma voix était si faible que je me serais giflée moi-même si seulement mes muscles répondaient encore. Les sourcils du pyromane s'arquèrent d'amusement, formant une parabole, et il braqua son regard dans le mien un court instant. Tétanisée, je me contentai de l'observer. Il avait de beaux yeux.

_Super, on l'a perdue._

C'est lorsque son visage s'approcha encore de quelques millimètres, et que son regard descendit lentement vers mes lèvres, que chaque nerf de mon organisme reprit vie, à l'instar de toutes les fonctions de mon cerveau. Je le stoppai d'une main sur le torse et observai avec effarement qu'il était toujours sans t-shirt. Bon sang, non.

– On se calme, Roméo.

Je le repoussai, profitant de mon nouvel espace pour respirer plus facilement. Moi, la blanche colombe, avais failli me faire becqueter par le loup et dès le premier quart d'heure. Record battu ! Par tous les diables, ce type avait lui aussi un second pouvoir. Oui, voilà. Il coupait les liens neuronaux du cerveau, rien à dire.

_On y croit tous._

Ferme-la.

J'ouvris la porte et pris le temps de sortir à demi de la pièce avant de prendre la parole.

– Même table qu'hier et tâche d'être habillé, Casanova.

Je fermai la porte dans la foulée et me félicitai un instant : ma voix ne m'avait pas fait faux bond. Néanmoins, je ne pris aucun risque et filai au réfectoire en courant presque. Presque. Parce que, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je percevais les regards intrigués, voir affolés, des gens qui m'entouraient. Mon teint virait doucement au gris soutenu alors que, même à ma bonne vieille place où, habituellement, personne ne faisait attention à ma petite personne, je croisai des regards insistants. Parfois même, les élèves allaient jusqu'à se tourner complètement dans ma direction. J'aurais pu jurer en avoir vu un me pointer du doigt. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore ?

Ravalant mes commentaires, je plongeai mon visage vers le plateau, me contentant cependant d'émietter mon pain au beurre.

– Comme si devoir jouer la madame Allerdyce ne me suffisait pas, grommelai-je.

– C'est elle que voilà, oh ! C'est ma bien-aimée ! Oh ! Si elle savait seulement que je l'aime !

La voix d'Allerdyce me glaça le sang et, si c'était encore possible, le peu de personnes qui ne m'avait pas encore jeté de coups d'œil finirent par se tourner vers notre duo plus qu'improbable, outrés ou passablement intrigués. Lui, fier comme un paon, affichait toujours ce sourire de requin en s'installant sur la chaise d'en face. S'affalant sans la moindre grâce sur cette dernière, il croisa mon regard noir alors que je l'insultais dans un murmure. Aussi, il en rajouta.

– Elle parle, d'une voix inaudible tant pis. Son œil est éloquent et je vais lui répondre. Alors Idy, on bougonne ? m'interrogea-t-il en finissant de citer Roméo et Juliette.

– Premièrement, appelle-moi encore comme ça et je t'étouffe pendant ton sommeil. Et non, je ne bougonne pas, répliquai-je en me tassant sur ma chaise.

– C'est une perspective intéressante puisqu'elle sous-entend que tu sois présente dans ma chambre, en pleine nuit, s'amusa Allerdyce en haussant les sourcils.

J'arquai un sourcil dans un air profondément hautain avant de finir par rire doucement devant son air enfantin. Il pouvait être amusant. Parfois. Quand j'étais de bonne humeur. De bonne humeur… J'en avais presque oublié que deux minutes plus tôt, je bougonnais effectivement. Imperméable aux regards dans notre direction, John s'employa à déguster son petit-déjeuner.

– Les gens me regardent, finis-je par lâcher après avoir mordillé un bout d'orange.

– C'est à cause de moi.

– Non, il le faisait bien avant ton…

– Non, c'est vraiment à cause de moi. J'ai enclenché la phase une après ton départ précipité.

Je me plaquai la main sur le front en lui demandant de s'expliquer ; à tous les coups, il allait encore faire en sorte que mon humeur joue aux montagnes russes.

_Pour infos, il en faut peu pour que ça arrive._

Il prit la parole, aussi fier qu'à son arrivée.

– Après ton départ, parce que tout le monde a assisté à notre petit plan à trois, Kitty est venue me voir. Après m'avoir fait les flatteries de base – il prit une voix affreusement nasillarde –, « Oh, Pyro, je suis ravie de te revoir ! Tu vas rester longtemps ? »… Bref, elle a voulu des infos, que je me suis empressé de lui fournir.

J'emmagasinai l'information alors que mes yeux prenaient la forme de boules de billard, totalement outrée. Un peu plus et je l'aurai étranglé.

_L'aristocrate anglaise est revenue, alléluia._

– Attends, je ne t'avais même pas dit que j'acceptais ! On n'en avait même pas parlé !

– Je savais que tu accepterais. T'es une fille intelligente… La plupart du temps.

– Tu te prends pour qui ? Nostradamus ?

Il nous pointa successivement de la main dans un geste lascif.

– Et on est en train de discuter de quoi, là ?

Je grognai pour toute réponse.

– Et donc, tu lui as dit quoi à cette peau de vache ?

– Un souci avec Kitty ? Attends, rappelle-moi de te cuisiner dessus juste après notre discussion. Donc, je lui ai dit que je t'appréciais, que tu m'avais ouvert les yeux, qu'on s'entendait délicieusement bien et que tu étais diablement sexy pour une BCBG. Tu sais, l'effet bibliothécaire. L'info doit déjà avoir fait le tour du manoir.

J'écarquillai les yeux sous son dernier argument.

– Pour ma défense, je n'avais pas encore eu connaissance de l'affreuse combinaison verte dans laquelle tu te balades la nuit. Sans ça, j'aurai sans doute revu mon jugement.

– Hilarant, Allerdyce. Hi-la-rant.

– Oh, sois pas vexée. Lorsqu'on arrangera ta garde-robe, ça ira mieux.

Ma mâchoire sembla tomber d'elle-même. On ? Lui, arranger ma garde-robe ? Oh, pour sûr, ouais. Histoire de me faire passer pour une escort girl.

– Personne ne touchera à mes vêtements. Encore moins toi.

– Parce que tu crois que tout le monde va penser que je suis tombé sous le charme d'une fille qui porte des pyjamas verts infects ?

– Du moment que Tornade le croit. Et laisse ce fichu pyjama tranquille. Il est doux et il tient chaud.

_ALERTE, mayday ! Perche tendue à l'obsédé !_

Je ne remarquai que trop tard la bourde, mon cerveau n'étant pas branché sur la même fréquence que le pyromane. Je n'eus même pas le temps de trouver une parade qu'il répliquait, semblant avoir déjà préparé son texte. Sans blague, je suis certaine qu'il a un petit calepin avec toutes les répliques salaces, cinglantes et acides en stock.

– Je peux également être les deux et, crois-moi, je te serai bien plus seyant que ce truc immonde. Et si elle nous voit, je peux t'assurer que Tornade y croira.

Tornade, nous surprendre. Lui. Et moi. Ensemble. En train de … Je me giflai mentalement à la simple idée d'y songer. Non, non et non ! Même pas en rêve, alcoolisée et avec trente kilos en plus. Mes joues prirent une délicieuse teinte cramoisie alors que je songeai à me jeter moi-même du troisième étage. Ou à m'étouffer avec mon déjeuner : plus ordinaire, quoique cocasse. Histoire de pouvoir passer inaperçue pendant la fin. Cela dit, avec la chance qui me suivait … L'histoire de ma mort circulerait comme la plus idiote de la terre. Ouais, ça serait sans doute ça.

Une boule de pain m'atterrit en plein sur le front, me délogeant de mes idées morbides. J'attrapai l'arme et la montrait au coupable, blasée. Il venait réellement de m'attaquer avec sa mie de pain au lait ?

– Je répète, alors, il s'est passé quoi avec Kitty ?

– Catherine et moi ne nous entendons pas. Et ça ne date pas d'hier. Et, avant que tu ne me reposes la question après m'avoir jeté ton déjeuner au visage, je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi il en est ainsi parce que… je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

– Bien, histoire de savoir : Kitty ou moi ?

J'arquai un sourcil, ne voyant pas où il souhaitait en venir.

– De nous deux, qui as-tu le plus envie de pousser dans les escaliers ? précisa-t-il après avoir soupiré.

– Je délibère encore.

Pour appuyer ma réponse, je lui envoyais la mie de pain vengeresse en plein visage. Esquissant une fausse mine blessée, le pyromane posa la main sur son cœur en grimaçant.

– Aïe, ça fait mal.

– Cesse de faire le bébé, on doit parler affaires.

C'est fou comme l'atmosphère pouvait changer du tout au tout, avec lui. On plaisantait pendant dix minutes… Bon d'accord, il plaisantait et se fichait de moi pendant que je répliquais, vexée. Mais le principe était le même.

_Ouais, comme avoir une vie et s'en inventer une. Le même principe._

Mh. Quoi qu'il en soit, il arborait désormais une expression totalement blasée qui aurait très bien pu être traduite par « Super, la snobinarde de service est de retour. Sortez les canevas, le thé et les jupes en jersey. ». Okay, ce n'était peut-être pas aussi limpide, mais j'étais persuadée que c'était ce à quoi il était en train de penser. Oui, bon.

– Je t'écoute, fit-il simplement.

Là, j'étais un peu … sans voix. Je m'étais attendue à ce qu'il blague, se moque ou élude la question. Mais pas à ce regard on ne peut plus sérieux, presque âgé, où toute son attention était tournée vers ma petite personne. J'y avais songé toute la nuit en vérité, dès lors que Viviane alias Julia Roberts avait annoncé qu'elle n'embrassait pas sur la bouche à mon petit Eddy. Oui, bon, j'avais fait le rapprochement entre ma situation et celle d'une prostituée mais bon… Passons. Le fait est que, pour le bon déroulement de cette entreprise, il fallait annoncer des règles et, surtout, s'y tenir. Sauf que maintenant, je ne savais plus exactement où commencer, ni quoi dire. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que cette foutue allumette soit toujours en contresens ? Oh… Allumette. Parfait.

– Déjà, pas de surnoms débiles. Et encore moins des choses du genre… Aqua et autres. Tout le monde sait que je déteste ça.

– Pourquoi, au juste ?

– Là, n'est pas la question, répliquai-je, un peu plus sèchement que prévu.

Contre toute attente, il n'insista pas.

– Autre chose ?

– Oui. Je ne veux pas mentir pas à Bobby et Marie. Je leur dirai la vérité à leur retour.

– Non.

Catégorique, il en avait même délaissé son café pour croiser les bras sur son buste, buté. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et, quelque pyromane qu'il soit, il aurait fait givrer un iceberg en s'asseyant dessus. De mon côté, surprise, j'attaquai.

– Comment ça, non ?

– Nous sommes bien en train de délibérer sur les termes de notre contrat, je me trompe ? Donc, j'ai le droit d'imposer mon droit de veto et je le fais : non, ils ne sauront rien. Je ne suis pas d'accord sur ce point.

_Tu avoueras qu'en avocat, il aurait la cote. Super sexy, le pyromane autoritaire._

J'acquiesçai mentalement avant de me pincer par-dessous la table. Non, mais je manquais foutrement de sommeil, à la fin. Aller, Lia, on impose sa volonté. On se la joue avocate habituée du barreau.

– Pourquoi ?

_Évite la politique, ma vieille._

Comme quoi, tout n'est pas héréditaire.

– Parce que je ne leur fais pas confiance.

– Et moi, je leur fais pour deux.

– Très bien, _Aqua_.

Je le foudroyai du regard avant de soupirer. Il allait me faire commettre un meurtre en plein milieu du réfectoire. Je jetai un regard vers ma montre… Et me faire louper un cours, en plus ! Je décidai de reporter la discussion d'Ice et Marie plus tard.

– Et j'accepte de te tenir la main, mais pas de baisers.

– Tu rigoles ? Tu espères leur faire croire ça sans même m'embrasser ?

Là, il était énervé par mon entêtement. Ou vexé.

– Très bien. Un baiser.

– Quatre.

– Un seul.

– Quatre.

– Un.

– Deux.

– Adjugé.

J'attrapais mon plateau et, avant de déguerpir, pris un malin plaisir à me tourner vers Allerdyce et montrer mon index et mon majeur.

– Deux seulement. Alors j'espère pour toi que tu feras attention à avoir des spectateurs.

– J'attendrai même que Marie et Bobby soient de retour, _Aqua_, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire entendu, faisant disparaître le mien.

Monstre.

_Tu l'as cherché._

Pétrifiée par l'envie de lui hurler d'aller se faire voir, lui et ses idées débiles, je lui offrais mon plus beau et mon plus noir regard alors que, comme toujours imperméable à toutes réactions de ma part, il m'imitait en se levant avec son plateau. Avec une aisance étonnante, il s'approcha de moi sous les regards curieux des autres et déposa un baiser sur ma joue avant de m'envoyer un clin d'œil on ne peut plus moqueur.

– Déjeuner en ta compagnie fut un pur délice, _Aqua_, se moqua l'allumé.

– Va au diable, Allerdyce.

– Je sens que cette journée va être merveilleuse, _Aqua_.

Je serrai de toutes mes forces le plateau entre mes mains alors qu'il s'éloignait de moi lentement en chantonnant doucement « Aqua, ô ma petite Aqua. Pourquoi t'appelles-tu comme ça ? » sur l'air de Juliette parlant à Roméo. Finalement, contre toutes attentes, John se tut avant de me faire à nouveau face, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

– Aussi, avant que je n'oublis, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu prends tout de même mes considérations en compte : t'es bien plus agréable à regarder quand tu fais des efforts, clama-t-il avec un clin d'œil avant de réellement filer.

Bon dieu, donnez-moi la force de ne pas le tuer.

**.**

**Encore merci à Daiky qui, comme toujours, fait un travail formidable ! **

**En espérant que vous avez apprécié. **

**S.**


	7. VII - Retour aux sources

_._

**Chapitre VII**

**Retour aux sources.**

_._

Je me laissais tomber au sol, haletante et en sueur, alors qu'Allerdyce tenait encore – mais difficilement – sur ses jambes. Plié, les mains sur les genoux, ils brillaient de sueur autant que moi, si ce n'est plus. Pas habitué au sport, l'abruti.

_Nous n'avons pas tous un ours comme coach sportif, miss Macbeth. _

Mentalement, j'acquiesçais. Logan avait dû s'absenter plusieurs jours et m'avait informé – pour ne pas dire menacé – qu'il m'était nécessaire de continuer son « petit-programme-anti-dérapage-pour-gamine » et qu'il le saurait si je jetais mes entraînements à la poubelle. C'est alors qu'il m'avait gentiment informé que le « petit con » m'accompagnerait, conformément aux ordres d'Ororo. Autrement dit, ils m'avaient jeté dans les bras pleins de transpiration de l'autre attardé au bord de l'apoplexie à côté de moi. Il venait d'ailleurs de se jeter au sol à mon instar, soufflant toujours comme un bœuf.

- Alors, réussis-je à articuler. Tu penses toujours que je suis une fillette ?

Je crois qu'il tenta de grogner mais il ne parvint qu'à s'étouffer un peu plus, manquant d'air. Malgré-moi inquiète pour la santé du pyromane, je me relevais tant bien que mal sur mon coude pour l'observer. Il paraissait réellement mal. Je fronçais les sourcils et tendis la main dans sa direction pour le toucher légèrement il se contenta de repousser ma main sans ménagement. Quel égo.

_Oh, un nouveau point commun._

Ha-ha-ha. Je suis morte de rire.

John ne reprit la parole que lorsque je m'étalais à nouveau sur le dos, le palpitant toujours en alerte rouge.

- C'est bon, je m'incline. Je sors avec Rambo.

On aurait pu croire qu'on sortait réellement ensemble, vu son air. Je fus incapable de retenir mon rire, ce qui le fit gronder un peu plus. Il aurait presque pu être mignon ainsi les joues rouges, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres alors que ses yeux pétillaient toujours d'une douce malice. Presque.

- Marre-toi, Aqua. Marre-toi.

Je me pétrifiais légèrement à cette appellation, perdant soudain toute envie de rire. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il annihile immédiatement la moindre petite once de joie que j'arrivais à ressentir en sa présence ? Que j'arrivais à ressentir tout court, en fait.

_Donc en fait… _

Aucun commentaire.

Frustrée et légèrement énervée, je jetai – avec toute la force qu'il me restait – mon bras en travers de son estomac, tout en priant lui avoir fait assez mal pour qu'il se taise. Il étouffa une plainte avant de se tourner sur le flanc, en marmonnant il devait m'insulter, le bougre. Ce qui me donnait doublement envie de lui en recoller une. Dans son visage poupon et parfait, cette fois-ci.

Non. Je n'ai pas dit parfait.

Par miracle – ou due à l'adrénaline de l'énervement ? – je parvins à me remettre sur pieds et du bout de ma basket, poussais Allerdyce. Moi qui voulais profiter de ce temps loin du manoir pour achever tranquillement mon quota de question tant pis. Plus vite je pourrais m'enfermer sous la douche, mieux ce sera.

- Relève-toi, on y va.

- Déjà ? couina-t-il étrangement en jetant un rapide regard en direction de l'énorme bâtisse.

Je ne répondis pas et me contentais de lui tourner le dos, les bras croisés.

- Je ne voulais pas te vexer, sembla-t-il comprendre. Aller, rassis-toi.

Inspirant longuement, je fermais les yeux, refreinant doucement les larmes qui commençaient à s'accumuler aux coins de ses derniers. Mes muscles tendus au maximum sous l'effort que cela demandait, j'esquissais un rapide mouvement pour effacer une larme traitresse avant de souffler. La tentative de sourire ne se conclut que par une affreuse grimace alors je repris un visage que j'espérai neutre, malgré mes yeux rougis. Lorsque je me tournais vers lui, John ajouta.

- Te fais pas prier, Lia.

Un peu plus et j'aurai pu croire qu'il s'excuserait. Mais ce serait mal connaître Allerdyce. A moins que ce ne soit une manière de chauffe-plat pour présenter ses excuses. Allez savoir. Alors j'abdiquais et reposais doucement mon séant sur l'amas d'herbe.

Un léger silence s'installa avant que l'allumé ne le rompt à nouveau.

- Explique-moi pourquoi… commença-t-il avant que je ne le stoppe d'un regard noir. Quoi ? J'ai encore le droit à quelques questions.

Pour toute réponse, je soupirai, cherchant avec application mes mots. Les minutes défilèrent avant que je ne comprenne que tout ça ne servait à rien. Non. Pas de longs discours. Du concis, du bref, du clair.

- Parce que je ne veux pas … Que d'une manière ou d'une autre, ce que je suis ne se résume qu'à mon gène mutant. Je ne veux pas être ce que mes pouvoirs font de moi. Sinon je ne serai qu'…

Je ne veux pas être comme toi. Comme vous.

- Tu serais quoi ?

J'inspirais difficilement, mes poumons soudains récalcitrants. Il fallait le dire. Il fallait que j'arrive – enfin – à l'articuler. A le dire à voix haute. A l'analyser. Qu'on sache.

- Une meurtrière.

Voilà, le coup est parti. Il va me foudroyer du regard, me jugeant comme tous les autres. Je regretterai mon choix et cracherai qu'il est de dernier de la terre à pouvoir me faire de remontrance Je sais pour les policiers morts brulés. Je sais pour les mutants. Je sais tout. Non, Allerdyce, je n'ai pas toujours vécue recluse dans une chambre de douze mètres carrés au troisième étage d'un manoir empli de mutant. Ni dans une grotte, d'ailleurs.

Alors que je tissais une multitude de répliques acides pouvant lui être jetées au visage… Je dû patienter plus longtemps que prévu. En vérité, il restait silencieux. Longtemps. Ce qui m'effraya d'autant plus. Quoi qu'avec un peu de chance, il aurait profité de mon moment d'introspection pour filer en douce jusqu'à la ville voisine. J'aurai pu vérifier ma théorie. Mais il était derrière moi, me forçant donc, dans cette hypothèse à me tourner à trois quarts dans sa direction. Je me serai fait griller immédiatement. Et je ne voulais pas lui donner la moindre importance pour le moment.

Non. Pas dans l'optique où il pouvait encore me planter – et pas que littéralement – un couteau dans le dos. Mais il n'en fit rien rien de tout ça.

- A ton tour, finit-il par murmurer sans que je ne puisse déceler la moindre note de méchanceté dans sa voix. Je t'écoute.

Dans mon crâne, Woopi Goldberg le bénissait en chantant du gospel.

Lentement, avec précaution, je me rallongeais assez près du pyromane sans l'être trop pour autant. Distance minimale de sécurité oblige. Encore et toujours.

- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas partir sans l'accord de Tornade ?

Il devait la sentir venir parce que sa réponse vint immédiatement, aussi rapide que l'éclair.

- Parce que c'est ce qui a été convenu jusqu'à ce que je fasse mes preuves, éluda-t-il.

Il m'avait eut. Avec brio et sans mal. Monstrueuse petite torche. Cependant, je n'insiste pas il me le dira, tôt ou tard. J'arriverai à percer le mystère Allerdyce. Avec ou sans son aide. Après tout, je fais mes classes avec les experts chaque mardi soirs. Et je connais parfaitement la technique à la Caruso. Je suis experte, je vous dis.

- T'es amoureuse de l'autre con, avoue.

- Ce n'est pas une question, John.

- Bien, pesta-t-il. Es-tu ou n'as-tu jamais été amoureuse du bodybuildé ?

J'arrache un brin d'herbe et joue avec distraitement. Suis-je amoureuse de Ryan ? La question reste en suspend. J'ai toujours eu une admiration certaine pour lui. Bon, ok, je le regardais avec des cœurs flottants dans les rétines. C'est vrai. Après réflexion, c'était sans doute assez pathétique, même. Mais en étais-je pour autant amoureuse ? Ryan était beau – outrageusement d'ailleurs – avec son teint halé, sa blondeur et son corps tiré tout droit d'un magasine de mode. Le californien était drôle, attentionné et jusqu'ici, loyal en toute circonstance. Néanmoins les choses avaient changés.

_Avant elle l'aimait. Mais ça, c'était avant. Avant Sacha. _

Très drôle.

- Si je l'ai un jour été, je ne le suis plus.

- Il n'a pas l'air de le piger, ça.

Je roulais sur le ventre pour pouvoir observer le pyromane à ma guise. Les bras sous la nuque, il avait glissé les yeux sur moi également, son regard perçant me passant au rayon x. Il respirait normalement maintenant. Une bonne chose. Enfin, jusqu'à dans trois minutes où j'aurai à nouveau envie de le dépecer.

- Ryan n'entend que ce qu'il veut bien entendre il en a toujours été ainsi, me contentais-je de répondre avant de le questionner à mon tour. Pourquoi tu ne fais pas confiance à Bobbie et Marie ?

- En quoi ça peut t'intéresser ?

- Ce sont mes amis J'ai envie de savoir.

Il soupira avant de relever le buste en ramenant ses jambes contre ce dernier. Pas très communicatif, le petit. Je m'attendais presque à ce qu'il se secoue d'avant en arrière, en psalmodiant. Mais il n'en fit rien.

- Si tu plantais un couteau dans le dos de quelqu'un, tu lui ferais assez confiance pour lui offrir une arme à feu chargée pendant votre séjour dans une cahute isolée ?

Son explication me fit légèrement sourire, à défaut de rire. Il avait une vision des choses originale bien que pas fausse pour un sou. C'est vrai que sa réaction était logique après coup. Pourtant, je ne pouvais imaginer Bobbie et Marie agir de cette manière. Non, pas eux. Impossible.

_Impossible n'est pas, miss Macbeth. Impossible n'est pas. _

Voilà qu'elle se faisait avocate du diable, maintenant.

_Aller, sois gentille avec ce pauvre bougre. Regarde-le. _

J'obéis. L'Allerdyce fier et dur n'était plus, là tout de suite. Il ressemblait seulement à un gars paumé, aux cheveux hirsutes et à la mine triste un hérisson dépressif, en somme. Un bébé hérisson dépressif. Je voulais trouver quelque chose de gentil à dire, de réconfortant. J'essayais tant bien que mal de trouver quelque chose mais rien ne venait. Tout simplement parce que Bobbie aurait eu le droit de réagir ainsi et que… Qu'il méritait la – sans doute – culpabilité qui rongeait actuellement chaque nerfs de son corps. Il les avait trahis. Pour être le sbire de Magnéto. Pour le pouvoir.

Alors je me contentais de poser une main légère sur son épaule avant de me relever sans un mot. Lui, n'avait même pas levé la tête, se contentant de fixer le bout de ses baskets. Prenant sur moi, je tendis la main dans sa direction.

- Viens.

Ma voix s'était faite un peu plus sèche que je ne l'aurai voulu mais eut au moins le bénéfice de le faire relever le visage vers moi. Son regard émeraude passa de ma main toujours en face de lui à mon visage, l'air de dire « Qu'est-ce que tu fous, la tarée ? ». Bien sûr, « la tarée » avait été ajouté par mes soins.

- Te fais pas prier, John, ajoutais-je finalement avec un fin sourire.

Comprenant la reprise de sa précédente réplique, il me renvoya mon sourire avant d'attraper ma main. Ok. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi gringalet que ça, finalement. Même assez lourd, le pyromane. Le trajet du retour se fit au petit trot et dans un silence assez reposant, simplement entrecoupé par nos souffles. Pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'il avait toujours l'air triste. Un peu trop, même.

Alors lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes devant le manoir, je me stoppais d'un coup, le forçant à faire de même.

- C'est d'accord.

- Mh… Je n'ai pas le décodeur Macbeth avec moi. Tu me fais la traduction ?

Planté devant moi, il souriait, brillant de transpiration.

- Je suis d'accord pour ne pas en parler à Bobbie et Marie. A condition que tu me laisses le leur annoncer.

Il ne me remercia pas ne fit rien de plus qu'hocher la tête en agrandissant son sourire. J'en fis de même.

- Je t'embrasserai bien pour te remercier mais … Ca me retournerait le cœur, se moqua-t-il.

- Tu peux parler, répliquais-je. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un sentir aussi mauvais de toute ma vie.

Sans un mot, de son sourcil arqué, il m'incita presque à fuir. Le petit con était de nouveau de sortie. Il retrouva son sourire de requin avant d'ouvrir les bras, presque accusateur.

- Tu veux bien répéter, Macbeth ?

- Tu sens plus mauvais qu'un troupeau de buffle, Allerdyce, répliquais-je, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ah ouais, vraiment ?

Sans crier gare, il avait enroulé ses bras autour de mon buste m'offrant une possibilité _ô combien_ merveilleuse de profiter de son actuelle odeur d'eucalyptus. Notez l'ironie. Mon visage niché dans le creux de son cou, les bras plaqués contre mon corps et bloqués par les siens, j'étais juste… tétanisée. La panique post-accolade passée, je m'employais à m'extraire de l'étau de ses bras par tous les moyens. Peine perdue. Il avait de la force, le maigrichon qui – de par ce que je pouvais tâter par-dessus son t-shirt – n'était pas si maigrichon que cela.

- Lâche-moi, l'attaquais-je dans un rire. Espèce de boulet !

Il riait aussi et j'en étais la première surprise.

- Aller, lâche-moi, taré ! lui ordonnais-je un peu plus fort en lui donnant un léger coup dans les cotes.

Il se permit de pouffer doucement face à mon ton pour le moins peu autoritaire et au contraire, renforça sa prise sur mon corps. Il ouvrait la bouche pour me dire quelque chose lorsqu'il fut tiré en arrière brusquement, se retrouvant jeté au sol sans ménagement. Sa tête claqua contre les dalles qui menaient au manoir et les yeux exorbités, je me jetai au sol pour voir constater son état. Il gronda des insultes et je me détendis immédiatement. Il allait bien.

_Comme on dit, un Allerdyce non-vulgaire n'est pas un Allerdyce en bonne santé. Comme pour les chiens et leurs truffes._

Belle comparaison. Je note.

Je passais une main sur le visage du pyromane en me préoccupant – enfin – de la raison de sa chute mais cette dernière se contenta de me tomber dessus, littéralement parlant. De grosses mains m'empoignèrent avec force et m'ôtèrent sans mal de ma place. L'odeur suave de notre agresseur m'apprit son identité avant même qu'il n'ait prononcé le moindre mot. Ryan-le-sufeur-McCarty. Foutu californien. Sans ménager ma force, je repliais mon bras et enfonçais mon coude dans son estomac. Effet immédiat : Je pus à nouveau me mouvoir sans entrave.

_Défonce-le, Lia ! Montre la Rambo qui est en toi. _

- T'es malade ? m'attaqua-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, Ryan ? crachais-je.

- Non, mais tu l'as vu ? répliqua ce dernier tout aussi acide en le pointant du doigt. T'as vu comme il se comporte avec toi ? Il ne te respecte même pas ! T'es qu'un jouet pour lui. T'es qu'un foutu jouet.

Hébétée, je restais là, à simplement le regarder alors qu'il reprenait, un peu moins méchamment.

- Pourquoi tu restes avec ?

- Comment tu peux oser me poser ce genre de question, au juste ? Parce que tu viens de te rendre compte que ma vie ne tourne plus autour de la tienne, tu te permets de t'octroyer le droit de régenter la mienne ? Pour qui tu te prends, exactement, McCarty ?

- Pour ton ami.

L'insulte était là, sur le bout de ma langue. Ma tête bourdonnait déjà sous le stress et cette vague intense de douleur qui se répandait dans mes veines. J'étais à deux doigts de craquer. Mais alors que la douleur tambourinait contre ma tempe, un bruit sourd me ramena à la réalité. Détournant le regard du californien, je croisais le corps somnolant toujours à demi sous le choc de Pyro se relever. Je courus dans sa direction et le soutenais de mon mieux.

- Ca va ? Tu as mal quelque part, John ?

Il se contenta de secouer doucement la tête de droite à gauche avant de me pousser doucement de manière à se tenir debout sans aide. Quel égo. Encore.

Une goutte carmin glissa doucement du cuir chevelu du pyromane, me narguant presque en continuant sa route sur la peau claire et brillante d'Allerdyce. Bon sang.

_C'est le cas de le dire. _

- A croire qu'une allumette ne brule qu'une fois, se moqua Ryan à quelques mètres de nous.

J'allais répliquer. Je le jure devant tous les dieux existants que j'allais le faire. Mais j'étais tout simplement obnubilée par Allerdyce. Sa réaction n'avait pas tardé et je n'avais eu que quelques secondes pour réagir. Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés. Sa lèvre s'était retroussée en un sourire malsain alors que son visage virait au livide. Un clic s'était malheureusement fait entendre. Et je remerciais l'humidité ambiante de cet automne pluvieux.

Un tunnel de feu parti du creux de la main du pyromane et fusa droit en direction de Ryan. La chaleur répandue en était suffocante. J'haletais difficilement alors que John lâchait furieux : « Tu m'en diras des nouvelles, de l'allumette, du con ! ». Luttant contre ma migraine, j'emmagasinais l'eau ambiante et matérialisais un mur d'eau servant de bouclier à Ryan. Pourtant, Pyro – furieux – n'en démordait pas. Il usait encore et encore de son pouvoir en direction de son adversaire. Il m'insulta, aussi. Me maudissant d'aider le bodybuildé. Je me maudissais aussi, à vrai dire. Et encore plus pour ce que j'allais faire.

- Je suis désolée, murmurais-je avant de me concentrer sur John.

Rapidement, sa tête se mit à tourner alors que j'ôtais précautionneusement l'eau de son organisme. Déshydraté, il fini par s'effondrer au sol, inconscient alors que je relâchais enfin la pression. La migraine étant toujours là, je tanguais à mon tour avant d'être rattrapée par Ryan. Il ne le vit pas venir. Mon poing cogna sa mâchoire, s'éclatant contre sa pommette.

Putain.

Putain.

Putain de merde.

Ca n'a pas l'air de faire si mal dans les films.

_Les joies du cinéma. _

Ryan hoqueta et fit deux pas en arrière, comme si je venais de lui parler en grecque ancien. Pire que je venais de lui avouer avoir tué son petit-frère pendant la nuit. Il crierait bientôt à l'outrage, à la trahison. Tenant son visage, il fit demi-tour le regard fou et reparti par où il était arrivé. Vers le manoir.

Claudiquant, ma main blessée serrée contre le buste, j'allais m'étaler contre Allerdyce en lui restituant ce que je lui avais volé. Peu à peu, les couleurs ranimèrent son visage et je luttais encore et encore contre ma migraine. La fatigue de la course, de l'utilisation de mon pouvoir et de la pression que je m'infligeais pour refreiner la partie la moins contrôlable de mon organisme, vinrent rapidement à bout de mes résistances. Tout tournait et rapidement, je plongeais avec un ravissement presque immoral dans un néant réparateur alors qu'un fait m'apparaissait désormais comme une évidence.

A son réveil, Allerdyce me ferait la peau.

.

J'espère que la lecture n'aura pas été laborieuse. Et que vous avez apprécié. J'ai trois chapitres d'avance, manifestez-vous et je posterai le suivant pendant notre long week-end. Bonnes pâques à toutes et à tous ! Et ne mangez pas trop de chocolats.


	8. VIII - Faux-semblants

.

**Chapitre VIII**

**Faux-semblants.**

.

Pas un bruit. Rien du tout. Je soupirais presque silencieusement en bougeant doucement mes doigts engourdis. Toujours aussi mal… Bien, je n'avais donc pas rêvé la scène qui se jouait et se rejouait dans mon crâne. Très bien. La pièce dans laquelle j'étais était ensoleillée. Pas une lumière vive et aveuglante, non. Ensoleillée. Par du soleil. Donc je n'étais pas à l'infirmerie. CQFD. Vous me suivez toujours ? Bref. De toute manière le lit était beaucoup trop moelleux et je n'entendais pas de « bip » strident et causeur de mal de crâne.

Crâne… Allerdyce. Comment allait-il au juste ? N'avait-il pas été trop amoché ? J'aurai voulu me gifler à cette idée. Je n'avais pas à me soucier de lui. Je n'avais pas à me préoccuper de sa petite et ô combien stupide personne. Non. Puis de toute manière, il ne le méritait pas. Étais je ou n'étais-je pas et par sa faute, avec une main abîmée dans un lieu encore inconnu – du fait de ma peur de me brûler les rétines en ouvrant les paupières – avec un début de mal de tête ?

_Il ne t'a pas poussé à en coller une à McCarty, en fait. _

La ferme.

_Tu es vulgaire. _

Tu es envahissante.

_C'est normal, c'est mon boulot. _

Je n'eus pas le temps de discuter joyeusement avec moi-même plus longtemps, la porte venant de s'ouvrir dans un léger grincement. J'entendis une voix basse que j'identifiais comme celle d'Allerdyce, insulter le pauvre morceau de bois avant de s'approcher de mon lit. Bon. Au moins il n'était pas mort. Je n'étais seulement pas certaine de savoir si c'était une bonne chose ou non.

_A d'autres, va. _

- Lia ? Bon c'est pas que tu commences doucement à m'énerver à me forcer à jouer les mamans poules mais ça fait genre… j'en sais rien. Plus de vingt-quatre heures que je n'ai pas dormi. Et comme je pense que la folle à perruque blanche – elle a bien appris de Xavier, celle-là. Aussi chiante, ma parole – ne me laissera pas fermer l'œil avant que tu ne sois réveillée… Ce serait sympa de ne pas jouer l'égoïste.

- Je t'emmerde, Allerdyce, marmonnais-je la voix cassée en ouvrant doucement les yeux.

Comme prévu, la lumière m'étourdi quelque peu et je dû utiliser ma main en pare-soleil pour ne pas m'aveugler un peu plus. Les milliers d'étoiles prirent un temps assez considérable pour disparaître, me laissant pour seule – et ma foi assez débile – option de papillonner des paupières. Bon sang, je devais avoir l'air d'une huître épileptique.

_Pas que. _

Ne me souciant pas du pyromane, je pris tout mon temps pour me relever doucement et m'asseoir aux côté de ma nourrice. Un petit regard vers ma main m'apprit que je n'avais ni pansement, ni compresse… Juste un énorme bleu effrayant à souhait qui s'étendait sur mes phalanges. Merveilleux. Très sexy.

Avant de n'avoir pu dire la moindre petite chose, Allerdyce me tendit une bouteille d'eau que j'acceptais comme un alcoolo privé de sa dose depuis trop longtemps à qui on aurait proposé un verre de whisky. Nom d'un chinchilla en porte-jarretelles. Que c'était bon. La meilleure eau de toute ma vie. Ma langue et mon palais, secs comme du papier de verre, acquiesçaient en chantant les louanges de mon infirmier personnel.

_Infirmier, hein ? _

Même pas en rêve.

- Comment tu te sens ? me questionna-t-il en me fixant étrangement.

Je m'accordais trois nouvelles gorgées avant de le regarder.

- J'ai connus mieux mais dans l'ensemble… J'ai pas à me plaindre.

John hocha la tête avant de regarder ses mains, les coudes posés sur les cuisses. C'était sans doute mon imagination mais il semblait assez perturbé. Je ne parlais pas de son état mental, ça, c'était de l'ordre de l'habituel. Non. Il avait l'air… mal. Comme lorsqu'il m'avait parlé de Marie et Bobbie. En l'occurrence, surtout de Bobbie.

Alors que je continuais mon inspection, ses mots semblèrent enfin activer mes neurones. Il avait veillé sur moi pendant… Aie, vingt-quatre heures. C'était étrange. L'égocentrique et ô combien narcissique Allerdyce avait veillé sur moi – selon ses propres mots – comme une mère poule. Ca faisait froid dans le dos.

_Mytho. _

.. Ce qui amenait une autre question.

- Pourquoi je suis ici ? lançais-je, un peu plus réveillée. Enfin, pas à l'infirmerie.

- Lorsque je me suis réveillé, à même le sol (son ton avait diamétralement changé en un joli reproche) … Bref, t'étais là, comateuse. Je me suis dit que tu avais seulement prit un mauvais coup et je t'ai amené ici pour éviter de t'apporter des ennuis…

- Non. De_ t_'apporter des ennuis.

- De nous apporter des ennuis… – il tenta un regard vers moi et soupira – Très bien. De m'apporter des ennuis et j'ai attendu que tu te réveilles. Bien sûr, comme tu jouais les Belles aux bois dormant, j'ai … Je me suis dit qu'appeler Tornade serait une meilleure idée. Et j'ai été collé de garde.

Evidemment. Ca semblait bien plus logique.

- C'est elle qui t'a forcé à t'occuper de moi ?

- Ouais, grinça-t-il après une petite hésitation. Elle passe toutes les heures pour savoir si tu vas mieux. Je n'avais pas le droit de dormir jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles.

Il avait désormais l'air bien plus affecté par le fait de ne pas pouvoir pioncer que par mon état de santé. Et, étonnamment, j'en fus vexée.

- Eh bien, je suppose devoir tout de même te remercier, marmonnais-je en prenant soin de ne pas le regarder.

- Tu penses bien, lâcha-t-il dans un bâillement.

Je me permis de sourire légèrement avant de tendre la main vers le visage d'Allerdyce. Il avait des points de suture. Je traçais doucement la ligne et sans arrêter, le questionnais à mon tour.

- Et toi, ça va mieux ?

- Ouais. Juste quelques points, m'informa-t-il en se tournant vers moi. J'ai connu pire.

- Tu es sûr ? Je veux dire… Enfin, tu es tombé deux fois sur la tête, tout de même.

- Idélia Macbeth serait-elle en train de s'inquiéter pour moi ? commença-t-il, joueur avant de reprendre. Non, je vais très bien. Je t'assure.

- Merveilleux.

Il me laissa le loisir d'observer son sourire fier et j'y répondis par un léger rictus moqueur. Je savais que ce que je comptais faire était une connerie mais, sur le coup, ça ne me semblait être que la seule option applicable. Ma main s'étira et dans un bruit sourd, s'abattit sur la joue d'Allerdyce. Non, pas de coup de poing cette fois. J'avais déjà eu l'expérience la veille et je n'étais pas prête de recommencer. Parole de scout.

Le silence qui s'en suivit fut effrayant. Effrayant mais aussi foutrement relaxant. Comme si lui en avoir collé une m'avait totalement détendue. Quoi qu'il en soit, ma nourrice-garou n'avait pas encore répliqué. Il me regardait avec une expression étonnée mais contrairement à Ryan, il n'avait pas l'air énervé par mon étrange excès de violence. Il était seulement étonné par ma soudaine phase Dr Jekyll et Mr Hyde.

- Quel remerciement. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? finit-il par marmonner, la joue rouge.

- Parce que t'es qu'un foutu con, Allerdyce.

Les yeux ronds, il se contenta de m'observer me lever et le pointer de l'index, au bord de l'apoplexie.

- Comment… Comment t'as pu faire ça ? Comment… Mais bordel, John, t'aurais pu le tuer !

- C'était l'idée.

Je le foudroyais du regard.

- Te fous pas de moi, crétin ! Si c'était arrivé, hein ? T'y penses ? Il serait mort carbonisé et toi, tu serais je-ne-sais-où ! Au fond d'un trou ou … J'en sais rien, dans une prison ultra-sécurisée ! Ok, Ryan est aussi con que toi - si ce n'est plus - et pour le coup, il a tort du début à la fin. Mais… Enfin ! Putain, Allerdyce. Tu m'as fait flipper.

Un léger silence et une longue inspiration plus tard, je croisais les bras sur mon buste.

- J'ai pas signé pour ça. Non, répétais-je, j'ai pas signé pour ça. Et je vais te dire autre chose, John. Si tu vires encore psychopathe allumé du lance-flamme, tu pourras aller te brosser. Je ne t'aiderai pas à partir d'ici. Pire, je te remettrai moi-même dans ta cellule de neuf mètres carré et à coup de pieds au cul, s'il le faut.

- T'as fini ? tenta-t-il.

- Non ! … Je. Si. J'ai fini.

_Tu viens de passer pour la pire nouille du siècle. _

Je sais.

_T'as pas honte ? _

C'est une question rhétorique ?

Ce fut au tour d'Allerdyce de se lever, les gestes lents et un peu entrecoupés par le manque de sommeil. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus en bordel qu'à leur habitude, ses traits tirés, deux larges bandes violettes entouraient ses yeux et il était habillé si mal que mes yeux auraient pu en pleurer. Vieux t-shirt et vieux jogging tâchés. Chaussettes de couleur différentes. Tout ce qui n'était pas… lui, en somme. Subitement mise à mal par la proximité, je fixais son t-shirt gris, incapable de trouver une once de courage pour le regarder dans les yeux. Calmée, je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau contre le pyromane. Je l'entendis prendre une profonde inspiration.

- C'était une belle connerie, t'as raison. Et je suis content que tu m'ais empêché de tout foutre en l'air. Même si ça impliquait de me démolir le crâne une seconde fois et que j'aurai bien pu m'en passer. Et je vais te faire une promesse : la prochaine fois, t'auras pas à en coller une au surfeur. J'le ferai pour toi.

Je relevais le visage vers lui alors qu'il passait doucement un doigt sur le bleu qui s'étendait à toutes mes phalanges. Ok, ça c'était bizarre. Il manquait trop de sommeil. Beaucoup trop.

_Insatisfaite. Paranoïaque. _

Je n'eus même pas le courage de suivre son regard vers ma main abîmée alors que son index continuait à la caresser avec une douceur insoupçonnée. Je déglutis péniblement et prenais la tangente.

- C'est une manière pour St-John Allerdyce de présenter ses excuses ? le questionnais-je avec un léger sourire.

- Vois-ça comme tu veux.

Ok. Là, j'étais en plein rêve. Oui, voilà : J'avais une commotion cérébrale. Ou mieux : le professeur Xavier était revenu d'entre les morts et était en train de trifouiller dans mon esprit. Oui, ça ne pouvait être que cela. Après tout, il était censé m'en vouloir à mort, souhaiter simplement me dépecer et se servir de moi comme d'un tapis de sol. Finalement, il ne m'en voulait pas de l'avoir transformé en sachet déshydraté, ni même de l'avoir frappé… Sans compter que je l'avais copieusement insulté. Bref, Allerdyce n'avait pas une réaction normale.

_In-sa-tis-fai-te. _

- Pourquoi t'es si gentil tout d'un coup ? lançais-je, intriguée.

- Tornade m'a expliqué ton problème. En quelques mots. Elle m'a dit que le stress n'était pas bon pour toi.

Je reculais immédiatement de plusieurs pas, comme brûlée. C'était le cas de le dire.

- Mon problème ? Je n'ai pas de problème.

Il se racla la gorge bruyamment cherchant visiblement ses mots. Venait-il de comprendre qu'il avait encore une fois fait une gaffe ?

_Alerte. Idélia en phase théière sur le point d'exploser._

- Elle… Je sais que t'es comme le phœnix.

- Non. Tu ne sais rien.

- Lia, commença-t-il alors que je faisais les cents pas.

- Elle n'avait pas le droit, crachais-je.

- Lia, retenta-t-il en m'attrapant la main mais je m'en dégageais immédiatement.

- Ne me touche pas.

J'étais furieuse. Comment pouvait-il m'annoncer ça comme s'il me disait avoir prit une gorgée dans ma bouteille d'eau. Ou alors étais-je simplement encore déçue du fait qu'il n'était pas gentil parce qu'il _voulait_ l'être avec moi mais simplement parce que l'handicapée que j'étais désormais à ses yeux lui faisait trop pitié pour qu'il lui en veuille.

_Je ne ferai pas de commentaires. _

Sage décision.

Je n'étais pas une handicapée. Je n'avais besoin de la pitié de personne. Et surtout pas de la sienne.

- Je ne suis pas un cas social, Allerdyce.

- Je sais.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.

- Je le sais aussi, clama-t-il en me jetant une boule noire avant de lever les mains en signe de paix. Je voulais juste continuer à profiter de la vue. Pas de pitié. Promis.

Là, j'étais un peu paumée. Pas énormément mais quand même. Profiter de la vue. De la… Je fixais la boule noire qui stagnait entre mes mains avant de pousser un petit cri. Par pitié, dieux des lapins et ours en peluches, dites-moi que j'hallucinais. J'observais le short avant de baisser le regard sur mes jambes… Nues. Donc, ça faisait bien vingt minutes que je me baladais à moitié à poil devant l'autre taré. Pour sûr qu'il était sympa. L'enflure. Sale pervers psychopathe. Ma main me démangeait à nouveau pour le coup. J'enfilais à la hâte le vêtement en persiflant que j'allais lui botter le cul. Saleté de pyromane.

- Bien sûr, tu ne pouvais pas me le dire avant, grinçais-je.

- Et ne pas pouvoir apprécier ce moment charmant qu'à été de te voir m'incendier en sous-vêtements ? Oh non. Pour rien au monde je n'aurai loupé ça.

- Tu sais que t'es un pervers ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- J'ai connu pire comme insulte.

- Connard.

John n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit à son sourire amusé qu'un coup fut donné à la porte. Je l'observais jeter un coup d'œil à mon réveil et il soupira, las mais étonnamment satisfait.

- Timing parfait.

La seconde qui suivit, Tornade passait la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et fit un magnifique sourire en m'apercevant. Elle n'eut en revanche droit qu'à un regard noir de ma part. Elle ne m'aura pas aussi facilement. Oh que non. Ouais, aujourd'hui, Idélia Macbeth se la jouait rancunière. Elle savait, elle m'avait promit de ne jamais en parler. Mais elle l'avait fait. Et à lui en plus.

Elle pénétra dans la pièce sans un mot, les mains tendues vers moi comme pour m'enlacer. Hors de question. De son côté, Allerdyce s'était étalé de tout son long sur mon précieux lit et je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que d'une main sur l'épaule, Tornade m'entraînait à l'extérieur. Merci bien.

- Je suis contente de voir que tu vas mieux, Idélia, commença Ororo.

- Nous sommes deux.

Malgré moi, mon regard détaillait chaque personne qui passait, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Savaient-ils que le « phénomène-Idélia » avait encore frappé ? Le professeur sembla le comprendre car elle reprit.

- Personne ne sait. Il n'y a que John et moi.

- Merci, fis-je en sentant un poids s'enlever de mes épaules. Merci beaucoup.

- Et personne n'a été blessé, s'empressa d'ajouter Tornade. Tu as su te canaliser.

Je soupirais de soulagement en m'appuyant contre le mur le plus proche. Le monstre Idélia n'avait pas refait des siennes. J'étais à la fois heureuse et drôlement en colère. Qu'on se soucie de moi, d'avoir réussi à me contrôler… Mais affreusement en colère d'être maternée, surveillée comme on surveille un récidiviste. C'était un shaker d'émotion assez étrange. Je fermais les poings par habitude et le regrettais immédiatement. Note pour moi-même : Ne jamais plus filer un coup de poing à qui que ce soit.

_Voilà une bonne parole. _

Devant mon air torturé il ne fut pas difficile à Tornade d'en comprendre la provenance. Aussi, elle fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de me faire face.

- Peux-tu m'expliquer ? Pour Ryan et toi. Vous n'étiez pas encore amis, il a peu ?

- Si. Mais monsieur doit couver une sorte de bipolarité qui le ferait agir comme un parfait goujat un jour et le pousserait à jouer les preux chevaliers le lendemain.

Aussitôt Tornade afficha un léger sourire, foutrement amusé cependant. Sur la défensive, je grognais.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

_T'as le don de pourrir l'ambiance, toi. _

- Très bien, soupira Ororo. Je suppose que tes regards noirs signifient que tu m'en veux pour une…

- Vous m'aviez donné votre parole, la coupais-je. Et maintenant vous voulez que je vous sourie bêtement alors que vous avez tout raconté à Allerdyce ?

Les mains placées devant elle en tentative vaine d'apaisement, elle répliqua.

- Premièrement Idélia – et même si je peux comprendre ton trouble …

- Je ne suis pas troublée. Je suis furieuse, Ororo !

- Peux-tu me laisser finir ? commença-t-elle à s'impatienter.

Elle avait usé de son autorité et sur le coup, je ne pus que détourner le regard en croisant les bras sur mon buste, honteuse mais tout de même téméraire. La directrice laissa planer un léger silence avant de poursuivre.

- Je n'en aurais pas parlé à John s'il ne s'était pas avéré aussi paniqué, voire agressif devant la situation. Ton état semblait réellement le perturber et je ne voulais pas … attiser les braises déjà bien présentes. Mais je ne lui ai pas tout dit seulement ce dont beaucoup – à défaut de savoir – se doutent.

_Elle fait de l'humour, en plus : Braise-Feu-Pyro… Mh. _

Je ravalais l'étonnement qui m'étreignait la gorge et repris aussitôt.

- Vous lui avez parlé de mes parents ?

- Bien sûr que non.

Hochement de tête synchronisé.

- J'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous lui avez dit exactement. Je ne veux pas faire de bourde.

- Je pense au contraire que tu devrais lui en parler, commença-t-elle avant de se stopper net.

- Excusez-moi mais il me semble que ça ne regarde que moi.

Ok, je poussais un peu trop le bouchon, là.

_Non. Tu crois ? _

- J'ai une migraine affreuse, mentis-je pour m'excuser. Je suis navrée. Mais il m'a comparé à Jean et…

- Et c'est tout ce qu'il sait. J'ai des coups de fil à passer tu m'excuseras, se contenta-t-elle de répondre avant de filer.

_Là, tu as vexé la dame. _

Quelle perspicacité. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai sans toi.

_A ton service. _

Sans un mot, je retournais donc à ma chambre, cherchant déjà de quoi contenter la curiosité mal placée du pyromane. Je venais de réussir à esquisser une sorte de réponse plausible lorsque je m'engouffrais dans ce qui me servait de chambre. Allerdyce était toujours là. Sauf qu'il bavait sans honte sur mon oreiller, les yeux clos et le souffle profond, mesuré. En somme, l'idiot piquait un somme sur mon lit. J'ouvris la bouche pour le réveiller sans la moindre délicatesse lorsque les mots de Tornade s'invitèrent à nouveau dans ma boite crânienne : « Ton état semblait réellement le perturber ». Si la mutante disait vrai, je ne pouvais décemment pas le remercier en lui gâchant son sommeil si attendu. Non, ça aurait été réellement petit.

Après avoir refermé les rideaux qui laissaient filtrer la lumière, je filais donc sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à mon armoire où j'attrapais quelques affaires dans le silence le plus complet. Vêtements et trousse de toilette sous le bras, je m'apprêtais à sortir de la pièce lorsque John émit un petit…

_Grognement ? _

… couinement. Assez comique, d'ailleurs. Je déposais donc mes affaires en vitesse sur la commode près de la porte avant de me diriger vers le lit. _Mon_ lit. Je ramenais la grosse couette sur Allerdyce avec précaution, m'assurant par des gestes calculés de ne pas le réveiller. Quoique son manque de sommeil me laissait penser que seule une bombe atomique pourrait peut-être le faire ouvrir un œil. Et encore. Une fois la couverture ramenée jusqu'à ses épaules, je pris quelques minutes pour l'observer. Deux mèches blondes rebondissaient sur son crâne avant de finir leurs courses devant ses paupières closes, lui donnant un air de gamin. Dans le bon sens du terme, cette fois. Si bon sens il y avait, en vérité. Je laissais le bout de mes doigts toucher la tignasse hérissée de celui qui se prenait pour boucle d'or et manquais de tomber dans un fracas plus qu'assourdissant lorsque la bouche d'Allerdyce laissa échapper un ronflement. Souriant comme une idiote je retournais à la porte, affaires sous le bras. Cette fois-ci, la porte n'émit aucun grincement en s'ouvrant. Non.

Mais moi, oui.

La main sur le cœur, je fixais ceux qui venaient de m'offrir une frayeur affreuse. Bobbie et Marie, sourires sur leurs deux visages, me fixaient les yeux pétillants de malice. Je sautais dans les bras de mon amie alors qu'ils me saluaient d'un joyeux mais étonné « ne nous dit pas que tu as fait la grasse mat' ! ». Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire, la joie de les retrouver inhibant tout le reste. Même le plus important.

- John ! s'exclama Bobbie en regardant par-dessus mon épaule.

Aussitôt je me pétrifiais, le teint devenu livide alors que mes deux comparses me fixaient en tentant visiblement de comprendre. Allerdyce était dans mon lit. Je sortais de ma chambre le sourire aux lèvres. Je ne voulais même pas songer à ce qui devait se tramer dans leurs esprits. Cependant avant même d'avoir pu leur offrir une explication potable John se releva sur les coudes pour nous fixer, l'air mauvais avant de cracher.

- Mais bordel, fermez-la.

Silence de mort.

Une bombe atomique n'aurait pas réveillé Allerdyce, non. Le retour de Bobbie et Marie avait suffit.

.

Tout d'abord, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end. Je suis - et je le regrette - en retard de quelques heures même si pour ma part, mon week-end ne se fini que mercredi. Ah, ces étudiants... Tous des glandeurs. La cause du retard : FF qui s'amusait à m'enlever toutes mes ponctuations, mes très nombreuses ponctuations ( et bon nombre de vous m'ont fait la remarque donc je prendrai à cœur de veiller à gérer ce point -(huhu, humour.. mh)) . J'espère cependant que le chapitre aura été à la hauteur de vos espérances. Et je tiens à vous dire que ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur d'avoir soudainement eu beaucoup d'avis.


	9. IX - Conforme-toi

_._

**Chapitre IX**

**Conforme-toi.**

_._

– Son père a fini par comprendre. D'ailleurs c'est bien le seul des trois à nous avoir adressé la parole pendant notre séjour. Je mens… Son frère a eu la gentillesse de nous faire la causette. Une fois. Pour nous dire que nous n'aurions jamais dû venir. Un charmant gamin, ce type.

Je fixai Marie alors qu'elle reprenait sa respiration en touillant dans son café. Bobby, juste à côté d'elle, était resté silencieux depuis mon arrivée. Grognon et pour le moins avare en paroles, il se contentait de boire son propre liquide caramel dans un gobelet du Starbuck dans lequel nous nous trouvions. Je savais pertinemment quel sujet serait abordé alors – consciencieusement – j'avais pensé que sortir du manoir pour en discuter dans un lieu neutre apaiserait les tensions… Mais tout au contraire. Ice n'en était que moins loquace.

De notre petite assemblée, Marie était sans nul doute la Suisse alors que la Russie et les Etats-Unis –Bobby et moi-même - s'entretuaient. Quoiqu'en pleine guerre froide était, dans notre cas, plus approprié. Un peu plus et je pourrai imaginer le muet en face de moi user de son pouvoir pour faire du café une superbe chambre froide, histoire d'allier les actes aux faits.

– Et pour ta mère ? questionnai-je mon ami.

Aucune réponse.

_Ca, c'est du vent. _

Je réprimai un gémissement outré et me concentrai avec une difficulté extrême sur Marie qui en bonne zone tampon, tenta de réduire les dégâts.

– Parfaitement odieuse. Elle… Notre dernière visite n'a toujours pas été oubliée. Elle... Eh bien, elle ne veut plus… le voir, m'informa-t-elle en coulant un regard vers son petit-ami. Elle s'est contentée de nous apostropher d'un « bande de monstre » avant de prendre ses valises et de s'installer à l'hôtel, juste quelques heures après notre arrivée.

– Je vois. Je suis navrée, marmonnais-je, mal-à-l'aise.

Pour toute réponse, le bonhomme en face leva le regard dans ma direction avant d'arquer un sourcil dans une expression tout à fait ironique. Son regard était noir et j'en eus un frisson d'effroi avant que la colère et l'impatience ne reprennent leurs droits sur mon comportement.

– Bon, repris-je en claquant le plat de mes mains sur la table qui nous séparait, tu vas cracher le morceau ou il faut que je te clou sur un pilori pour tu me balances enfin les reproches qui t'étouffent ?

En claquant de mes petites mimines sur la table, j'avais fait tourner la moitié des têtes dans notre direction ce qui me fit prendre conscience du pourquoi de notre présence. Ne pas s'énerver. Ne pas commettre d'impairs. Ce que … j'étais totalement en train de faire. Cependant mon geste eut l'avantage de faire débuguer Bobby. Il fronça les sourcils avant de poser à son tour sa main à plat sur la table brillante.

– Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi ce foutu con était dans ton pieu au lieu de sa cellule.

– Il n'était pas dans mon lit ! m'énervais-je. Enfin si. Mais de la manière dont tu le penses. Il… C'est compliqué.

_Je te décerne le prix de l'éloquence. _

En face, partagés entre l'idée de rire ou de rester sérieux pour ne pas déroger à la nouvelle règle de cette discussion qui consistait à rester sous les moins quarante et me donner l'impression d'être piégée dans une chambre froide, Marie et Bobby me fixaient, silencieux. Je me plaquai pour toute réponse la paume de la main contre le visage en soupirant. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi n'ais-je pas hérité comme tout le monde d'un minimum d'éloquence dans les moments critiques comme celui-ci ?

– Donc vous n'avez pas couché ensemble, ré-attaqua Marie, l'air de rien.

L'avais-je pris pour la Suisse ? Non, non. Elle, c'était l'Allemagne. Les collabo et tout le tintouin. Le pire étant l'air innocent qu'elle avait placardé sur son visage alors que ses yeux me hurlaient « J'ai besoin de savoir ! ». J'esquissai un léger sourire à cette idée que forcément, Bobby interpréta … on ne peut plus mal. Il me jeta un regard glacial en devenant – si cela était encore humainement possible – un peu plus blanc.

– Non, Marie. Je n'ai pas couché avec Allerdyce. Ni cette nuit, ni pendant votre petite virée « resserrons-les-liens-familiaux », lançais-je en mimant des guillemets de mes doigts avant de reprendre. Même si, autant en convenir de suite, ça ne vous regarde pas. Ni l'un… ni l'autre.

L'autre en question esquissa un sourire moqueur qui et de manière effrayante, me rappela celui qu'Allerdyce s'amusait à me jeter, de temps à autre.

– C'est drôle que tu dises ça, Lia.

– Et pourquoi ?

– Parce qu'avant qu'Allerdyce ne revienne dans nos vies, tu n'aurais jamais dit ce genre de truc. Et puisque tu as envie de faire de l'humour, je n'aurai jamais eu à partir en virée « resserrons-les-liens-familiaux » si ton nouvel ami n'avait pas foutu le feu à une dizaine de flics devant ma maison et mes parents. Ma mère en l'occurrence. Mère qui, je te le rappelle, ne veut désormais même plus entendre parler de moi.

Il n'avait pas crié. Même pas haussé le ton. Juste… parlé en laissant entrapercevoir tout ce que cela avait provoqué chez lui. Il était réellement blessé. Je pus voir Marie apposer une main sur la cuisse de Bobby alors qu'il reprenait en me foudroyant de son regard clair. Ses prunelles délavées et affreusement brillantes. Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir responsable.

– Ce qui me met hors de moi, Idélia, c'est qu'il gagne toujours. Et que même toi, il a réussi à t'avoir. J'en ai ma claque que John foute sa merde dans ma vie et celles de ceux que j'aime. Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ?

_Appelez une ambulance, on a perdu une mutante. _

Les murs semblaient tourner autour de moi alors que les doutes, les peurs et la tristesse de mon ami devenaient lentement réels. Et je me sentais coupable. Coupable de l'ironie dont je venais de faire preuve. Coupable d'aider celui qui avait participé à la chute du petit monde parfait d'Ice. Coupable de ce que j'avais promis de faire. Coupable de ne pas savoir être une amie digne de ce nom alors qu'eux étaient tout simplement parfaits avec moi. Et surtout, je me sentais coupable de ne, justement, pas réellement me sentir coupable de tout ça.

Je cherchais les mots adéquats. Ce qu'il fallait dire, ce qu'il était _nécessaire_ de dire dans ces moments-là. Mais c'était le trou noir complet. Le couple m'observait toujours, visiblement dans l'attente d'une réponse de ma part. Mais malgré tous mes efforts, je n'avais rien. Rien du tout.

– Je suis désolée, murmurai-je.

– T'as de quoi l'être, répliqua Bobby, acide.

A la suite de ça, il me jeta un énième regard froid et distant avant de se lever sans un mot et sortir du Starbuck. Marie resta quelques instants, visiblement partagée entre l'idée de suivre son petit-ami furieux et blessé et de s'assurer que je sortirai de ma presque léthargie. Elle posa une main sur la mienne et pressa cette dernière avec un sourire compatissant. Je fis un effort surhumain pour me reprendre et lui rendre son sourire lorsque je me rendis compte que je devais avoir l'air d'un mollusque habillé. Ou mieux, la consistance d'une méduse alliée au regard médusé d'une biche face aux phares d'une voiture. Me voilà, Idélia Macbeth, enchantée.

– Laisse-lui du temps. Il doit juste se remettre sur pieds, murmura-t-elle avec douceur.

La seconde qui suivit, elle était hors du bâtiment et filait dans la direction qu'avait empruntée son petit-ami, me laissant seule avec moi-même. Je tentai de boire une gorgée de mon thé avant de manquer de tout recracher. Il était froid. A croire qu'on s'acharnait sur ma petite personne !

_Quand on s'allie au diable, on en paye les conséquences. _

Hypocrite.

Mais tellement vrai. Avec une grimace de dégoût, j'enfilai ma veste avant d'attraper mon gobelet à peine entamé et de le jeter dans la poubelle la plus proche en sortant à mon tour de ce lieu maudit. Ma jauge de paranoïa étant à son maximum, je jurai même ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans un de ces foutus endroits. Ils étaient maudits. Oui, voilà.

_Juda, parano et de mauvaise foi. Tu cumules. _

Je shootai dans un caillou, l'esprit totalement ailleurs avant que ce dernier n'allume l'alerte nucléaire. Nom d'un scarabée unijambiste. Lorsqu'ils apprendraient pour Allerdyce et moi, lorsqu'ils sauraient… Bobby me réduira en bouilli. Il me transformera en hachis Parmentier, moi, la traitresse qui aura – aux yeux de tous – succombé au charme du pyromane. Jamais il ne comprendra. Jamais. Marie ferait bonne figure mais finirait par suivre Ice, comme aujourd'hui. Et moi je perdrai mes amis pour un abruti qui se servait de moi pour fuir le manoir.

Je retins difficilement un cri de rage en me rendant compte de la véracité de mes constatations. Bobby avait raison : Allerdyce foutait le bordel partout où il passait. Et là, en l'occurrence, c'était désormais mon tour. Si encore il était réellement mon ami… Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Parce que oui, il servait de moi. Il m'employait. Il n'y avait qu'un échange de bon procédé entre nous. Rien d'autre.

_Il a quand même prit soin de toi, cette nuit. _

Parce que Tornade l'a obligé.

Je soupirai, lasse avant de tourner à droite pour retrouver l'endroit où nous avions laissé la voiture en tapotant mes poches à la recherche de mes clefs. Bobby les avait gardés. Je grognai avant de lever le regard pour chercher ma précieuse et dernière acquisition des yeux. A défaut de pouvoir repartir, je les y attendrai. Mais rien. La voiture grise avait disparu. Choquée, l'information mit plusieurs minutes avant d'arriver jusqu'au cerveau.

Saleté ! Il s'était barré avec ma voiture. _Ma_ voiture ! Il m'avait laissé seule et sans moyen de locomotion à plus d'une heure et demie du manoir. Il n'était plus en colère, là. Il était cruel. Je poussai cette fois un véritable cri de rage avant de marmonner comme une aliénée.

– Non. Trop, c'est trop. Je vais te décongeler, tu vas voir, monstre. Il se barre, me laisse seule et kidnappe ma voiture. Il a kidnappé ma voiture, merde ! finis-je par hurler.

Deux dames d'une trentaine d'années s'étaient arrêtées plus loin et me fixaient – encore une fois – comme si j'étais l'antéchrist.

_Non, pas l'antéchrist. Plutôt… Une schizophrène en pleine crise. _

– Quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais vu une victime de car-napping ?

Ceci-dit, les deux mégères reprirent leur route et leur discussion alors que je pianotai sur mon portable à la recherche d'une personne disponible pour un sauvetage potentiel. Mais je ne connaissais pas grand monde ici et à la vue de mon répertoire aussi fourni en numéro que le crâne de Bruce Willis en cheveux…

Cinq.

Je n'avais eu que cinq fichus numéro de téléphone depuis mon arrivée dans cette ville. Logan n'était pas disponible, je m'étais brouillée avec Tornade, Marie n'avait pas le permis de conduire, quant à Bobby… J'eus un petit rire suraigu.

_On l'a perdu, ça y est. _

Rire qui se bloqua dans ma gorge lorsque j'aperçu le dernier nom de la liste. Seigneur, pourquoi me mettez-vous ainsi à l'épreuve ?

.

Installée le plus proche possible de la portière, je fixais le paysage qui défilait en prenant soin d'ignorer avec brio le conducteur du véhicule. Ce qui était en premier lieu réellement puéril et en second … vraiment ingrat. Il avait répondu à mon appel, avait accepté sans demander autre chose que le nom de la rue, était arrivé aussi rapidement que possible et ne m'avait pas forcé à lui faire la conversation. Pour autant, à la vue de notre dernière entrevue, je ne pouvais décemment pas me voir agir autrement.

Ce dernier point piqua cependant ma curiosité. Je voulais savoir si la marque qui s'affichait sur mes phalanges en parfaite bannière de mes exploits d'ordre… Ramboyens, s'affichait également sur son visage. Ok, ça aurait sans doute regonflé mon égo à bloc si c'était le cas. Alors en prenant soin de le faire à la manière d'un caméléon, je tournai le visage dans un espoir vain de trouver la marque de mon passage sur son visage parfait. J'étais là, Sherlock Holmes guettant son Watson… jusqu'à ce qu'une voix grave ne résonne dans l'habitacle confortable de la berline.

– Tu es droitière, Lia. Le bleu est de l'autre côté.

J'écarquillai les yeux, la bouche entrouverte sous la stupéfaction et la mise en évidence de ma nouvelle preuve de stupidité. Forcément en étant droitière… Je renonçai à secouer la tête, ne souhaitant pas m'humilier un peu plus et me concentrai sur l'autre point. Ce type avait su ce que je cherchais.

_Pas que ce soit si compliqué tu ressemblais à un suricate. _

Tsss.

Lorsqu'il m'avait parlé, Ryan n'avait même pas détourné le regard de la route. Et j'en eu presque envie de sourire. Avant lorsqu'il agissait de la sorte, je souriais de toutes mes dents, heureuse comme tout qu'il me connaisse si bien. Heureuse d'avoir cette merveilleuse impression que quelqu'un connaissait tout de moi. Mais les choses avaient changées.

– J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? m'interrogea McCarthy en se tournant vers moi.

– Non.

Il laissa planer un instant un silence douloureusement lourd avant d'ajouter, comme par peur de laisser filer cette occasion de communiquer sans que je ne puisse prendre la fuite. Au loin, je pouvais apercevoir le manoir. Moins de cinq minutes.

– Je ne t'en veux pas, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

Au début, je crûs à une plaisanterie. Il ne m'en voulait pas. Il osait ne pas m'en vouloir. Ou plutôt, il osait m'avouer qu'il ne m'en voulait pas comme si cela m'importait. Comme s'il m'ôtait une quelconque culpabilité. Il se donnait encore le rôle du héros alors que c'était lui, le fautif dans toute cette histoire. Et de toute manière, il avait mérité le coup de poing.

Lâche que je suis, je patientais deux minutes de plus avant de répondre, laissant bouillonner ma petite colère, de manière à attendre de n'être qu'à quelques minutes du manoir à pieds. Lâche mais maline !

– Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir. Pour tout te dire, je me fiche bien de savoir si tu as mal ou non… Quoique, je mens. Si j'espère sincèrement que tu souffres. Par contre si tu as envie d'éclairer un point qui me tient à cœur, saint McCarthy, explique-moi pourquoi tu m'as laissé tomber sans explications, sans un mot, sans même un regard. Explique-moi aussi, pourquoi tu m'as évité avec autant d'application pendant toutes ces semaines ? Et mieux, explique-moi pourquoi c'est maintenant que tu sembles te souvenir de ma présence qui faisait si tâche dans ton petit monde parfait ? J'attends tes explications, Ryan, terminai-je en me tournant vers lui alors qu'il arrêtait la voiture.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais resta muet. Je lui laissais le temps de trouver une esquisse de réponse, bloquant pendant de longues minutes sur la marque violacée qui s'étendait tout le long de sa pommette.

_Mohammed Ali, l'Idélia. La mutante boxeuse. _

– Lia, je … Je suis… Enfin, ça fait longtemps que … Et…

– Et je te remercie pour le trajet, Ryan. Bonne journée, lâchai-je en ouvrant la portière.

_Juda, parano, de mauvaise foi et peau de vache. De mieux en mieux_.

Prenant sur moi pour paraître aussi forte et insensible que possible, je sortis du véhicule et me dirigeai vers l'entrée du manoir après avoir été vérifier que ma voiture était saine et sauve à sa place. Sans une égratignure. Je grimpai les marches des escaliers en prenant soin de ne parler, ni ne regarder personne. Allerdyce devait sans doute encore dormir dans mes draps alors je pris la direction de la bibliothèque. C'était visiblement ma journée. Allerdyce me piquait ma chambre, Bobby ma voiture… Que ce soit les seules choses qu'on me vole pour aujourd'hui, par pitié.

J'attrapai des feuilles posées non-loin et un livre portant sur la biochimie. J'avais à m'avancer si je voulais entrer à l'université, l'année prochaine. J'avais déjà pris un retard considérable avec cette année « sabbatique » au manoir, je ne voulais décemment pas retourner en cours avec des lacunes.

Les pages défilèrent alors que je notai quelques informations sur mes feuilles blanches, gribouillant sans envie des tas de formules alors que mon esprit divaguait souvent vers Bobby, Allerdyce, Bobby, Ryan, Ryan et Allerdyce. Bon sang, ces types auraient ma peau un jour. Finalement mes cours signèrent leurs redditions lorsque je notai « Bobby » à la place d'endorphines. Soupirant, j'entassai les feuilles accumulées pour en faire un joli tas bien net avant de me remettre à griffonner.

J'avais un choix à faire.

Mieux, j'avais des choix à faire.

_Le comble pour celle qui n'arrive même pas à choisir entre deux paires de chaussettes. _

Je ne pus qu'acquiescer. J'y passais l'après-midi. A noter le pour et le contre, à marquer les raisons qui pourraient me pousser à mettre en péril l'amitié que j'entretenais avec Bobby, à trouver une solution qu'en à mon problème avec le surfeur. Et la pêche n'avait pas été bonne. Je n'avais toujours pas la moindre idée de comment régler l'affaire McCarthy, ni même quoi en penser. Peut-on réellement avoir une véritable raison de faire souffrir les autres, ceux même qui sont censés être nos amis ?

En ce qui concernait Allerdyce et Bobby, j'avais finalement dû me rendre à l'évidence : La seule raison qui me poussait à lui rendre service était de tenir ma parole. Sa présence ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça, désormais. Il avait même montré quelques facettes agréables, parfois. Il était drôle. Mais j'étais persuadé que lui apprendre ma décision ferait ressurgir en lui l'abruti ingérable. Cette simple idée me fit frissonner. Je ne voulais pas être la cause de sa … rechute. Je ne voulais être la cause de rien du tout, en vérité. Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à perdre Bobby. Il ne m'avait jamais lâché. Jamais. C'était à mon tour de me montrer loyale.

Non, je ne pouvais pas continuer.

Mon esprit fourmillait d'hypothétiques façons d'apprendre au pyromane la nouvelle. Mais comme depuis mon réveil, mon niveau d'éloquence ne dépassait pas celui d'un adolescent ivre-mort. J'en vins à me claquer le front contre la table en bois, le cœur aux bords des lèvres.

– T'as le droit d'être mentalement instable, tu sais mais si tu pouvais éviter de le démontrer en public, ce serait sympa.

Je me redressai immédiatement pour fixer Allerdyce. Il m'apostropha d'un sourire et je sentis une boule de culpabilité m'étouffer. Je tentai un sourire à mon tour mais me ratai avec brio.

– Comment ça s'est passé avec monsieur et madame Perfection ? m'interrogea le pyromane en s'installant en face de moi.

Aurait-ce été possible, je me serai liquéfiée sur place tant je me sentais mal. J'aurai voulu disparaître et ne pas avoir à supporter son regard émeraude qui ne se détournait pas un seul instant de ma petite personne. Pourquoi fallait-il absolument qu'il agisse en être civilisé, pire… en ami, lorsque je devais lui annoncer de telles choses ? S'accommodant de mon silence, il reprit en tournant le visage vers une bande d'élève qui nous observait sans le moindre scrupule. Comme ça, le grand Pyro et l'étrange Aqua avait un faible l'un pour l'autre ?

– Je sais comment faire passer la pilule. Que ça ait l'air vrai et que tout le monde puisse en être témoin.

Je déglutis bruyamment et profitai du fait qu'il ne posait plus sur moi ses deux grands aimants verdoyants pour m'insuffler un peu de courage. D'apparence sereine, je me levai de ma chaise et attrapai mes feuilles volantes et le livre emprunté en lançant d'une voix calme.

– Ce ne sera pas possible.

– Attend un peu avant de jouer à la mégère, Lia. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'allais…

– Non, le coupai-je. Ce ne sera pas possible parce que je ne serai pas de la partie.

Je fis l'erreur de lui jeter un petit coup d'œil.

Perdu, John semblait mettre tant bien que mal les pièces du puzzle en place alors que petit à petit, un air profondément étranger se peignit sur son visage poupon. Alors qu'il aurait dû être en colère, il semblait juste… déçu. Bordel, j'avais réussi à décevoir le type qui ne comptait sur personne. Je luttai pour ne pas bégayer et ne pas faire apparaître de détestables larmes aux coins de mes yeux. J'étais Juda.

– T'es pas sérieuse, Macbeth.

– J'abandonne, me contentai-je de répondre en disparaissant.

Je déposai à la hâte le livre sur l'étagère la plus proche avant de sortir de la pièce la tête haute mais toute l'estime que j'avais pour moi-même dans le fin fond de mes chaussures. C'était ce qu'il fallait que je fasse. Oui, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Après tout, je n'aurais jamais dû me lancer dans une nouvelle épreuve qui ne m'apporterait que des ennuis. Pour sûr, c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

_Alors pourquoi tu te sens si misérable ? _

J'encaissai et retournai à ma chambre pour me jeter dans mes draps. Je grimaçai en sentant l'odeur de John partout dans ces derniers, comme pour me rappeler ce que je venais lâchement de faire. Je venais de laisser tomber Allerdyce, j'avais jeté aux orties ma promesse par peur de perdre Bobby. Parce que j'aurai été incapable de subir une autre perte. Parce que j'étais faible. Je venais d'abandonner mon coéquipier, je venais de faire ce que je reprochais à Ryan.

Rageuse, je me levai pour arracher les draps de mon lit.

J'avais déçu cet attardé de St-John Allerdyce. Juste déçu. Pourtant j'avais le sentiment de l'avoir abattu sur la place publique. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ?

Je fis une boule avec tout le tissu avant de l'enfoncer furieusement dans mon sac à linge sale. Mais comme je l'avais prédis, ça n'avait rien changé à mon ressentiment. Pire, je me sentais un peu plus mal d'agir aussi puérilement. Je glissais au sol, les bras entourant ma poitrine.

Pourquoi étais-je entré dans ce jeu déjà ? Pour Bobby, au départ. Qu'il puisse retrouver son ami de toujours. Puis pour Allerdyce, qu'il parte et me laisse tranquille. Mais – l'option s'afficha soudain en lettres de néon dans mon esprit – si, au final, j'avais fait tout ça pour moi ? Je fermai les yeux en soupirant. Ca semblait si grotesque d'avoir cherché volontairement la présence du pyromane. Lui, si imbu de lui-même et en tout point détestable mais pourtant si rafraîchissant et ma foi, assez drôle. Je soupirai à nouveau et me relevai en laissant ma chambre dans un désordre infernal.

Mes pas me conduirent directement quelques mètres plus loin et j'entrai dans la pièce sans frapper. Ice leva un regard intrigué dans ma direction et avant même qu'il ne puisse articuler le moindre mot, je pris la parole.

– John était dans ma chambre ce matin parce qu'il a veillé sur moi après ma dernière crise. Il a passé vingt-quatre heures à s'occuper de moi sans dormir. Il ne m'a pas laissé tomber. Je ne le laisserai pas non-plus. Tu peux m'en vouloir pour ça, je comprendrai. Mais je ne veux pas avoir à choisir entre toi et lui. Ce n'est peut-être plus ton cas mais je pense toujours qu'il peut être sauvé. Il a encore du bon en lui et si tu ne crois plus en ton ami alors j'y croirai pour deux et je te prouverai ce que j'avance. Je te prouverai qu'Idélia Macbeth a toujours raison.

Je ne pris le temps d'observer la pièce qu'après ma tirade et croisai le regard mi-horrifié mi attendri d'une Marie sans tshirt. Oh. Aie. J'étais visiblement arrivé au mauvais moment.

_Timing toujours parfait. _

J'esquissai un sourire gêné alors qu'avec les joues rouges, je fis un pas en dehors de la pièce.

– Et désolée pour… eh bien, vous avoir interrompu.

Je fermai doucement la porte avant d'ouvrir à nouveau la porte dans un fracas assourdissant alors que les deux protagonistes n'avaient pas bougés d'un pouce. Je filais jusqu'à la commode de Bobby, attrapai mes clefs et retournai à la porte.

– Et la prochaine fois que tu me voles ma voiture, que ce soit clair, je te dépèce, claquai-je en fermant la porte pour de bon.

Soulagée, je me permis de sourire en enfournant les clefs dans la poche de mon jean. Une bonne chose de faite. Demain j'irai voir Allerdyce pour m'excuser. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre qui m'indiqua qu'il était vingt-deux heures passé. L'estomac jouant la neuvième symphonie de Beethoven après avoir manqué deux repas, je me dirigeai le plus silencieusement possible vers la cuisine. Je m'y préparai un sandwich rapidement, alertée par les bruits de la télévision. On zappait à n'en plus pouvoir, meurtrissant la pauvre machine. Encore Josh.

Impatiente, j'avalai mon repas en quelques bouchées avant d'attraper une bouteille d'eau et de filer jusqu'au salon de l'aile Est. Mais alors que je m'attendais à y trouver un gamin de douze ans à lunettes, John était installé dans le canapé, télécommande dans une main et l'autre reposant sur le dossier de son assise.

_Bon, bah t'auras pas à attendre demain matin. _

Je déglutis bruyamment alors que mon cœur tambourinait si fort dans ma poitrine que j'étais persuadée qu'il devait l'entendre malgré le son de l'écran plasma. Ne sachant quoi dire j'avançai de deux pas avant de me racler la gorge. Je m'apprêtai à faire demi-tour devant son manque de réaction lorsque finalement, il tourna la tête vers moi.

– Tu ne me déranges pas.

Je revins sur mes pas pour me placer devant lui en m'entortillant les doigts, toujours sans la moindre idée de savoir quoi dire. Peut-être faudrait-il m'excuser.

_Non, tu crois ? _

– Allerdyce, je …

– Assieds-toi, le film va commencer.

J'obéis alors qu'il se décalait un peu pour me laisser de la place. Son bras dans mon dos, je fixai l'écran et le fondu des dents de la mer s'invita à la partie. Toujours mal-à-l'aise vis-à-vis de son comportement si peu … lui, je restai immobile, les mains liées sur mes cuisses. Cinq minutes passèrent avant qu'Allerdyce ne soupire et décolle son bras du canapé pour le placer sur mes épaules et me ramener vers lui. J'eus un léger sourire, me sachant de ce fait pardonnée et ne pris même pas la peine de gronder. Au contraire, j'appuyai ma tête contre lui avant de murmurer.

– John ?

– Quoi ? répliqua-t-il, neutre.

– Merci.

– Y'a pas de quoi, futur-ex-madame Allerdyce. Y'a pas de quoi.

.

**Mon mois d'examen étant terminé, j'en ai de suite profité pour vous poster ce chapitre. **

**Il n'a pas été corrigé par Daiky mais j'espère qu'il vous satisfera tout de même ! **

**Le chapitre arrivera dans le courant de la semaine. **

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, mes petits chats. **

**S.**


	10. X - Halloween ou mission suicide

_._

**Chapitre X**

**Halloween, ou mission suicide**.

_._

Ca n'était pas l'idée du siècle. Mais ça tenait la route.

Je replaçai doucement la capuche de mon chaperon et après avoir rapidement inspiré, pénétrai dans la salle déjà bien animée. Comme je l'imaginai, ils étaient des dizaines à danser en plein milieu de la piste aménagée, manquant pour certains d'assommer un bon nombre de personnes avec leurs mouvements désarticulés. Je cherchai Allerdyce du regard, impatiente d'en finir. Pourtant j'avais beau examiner chaque recoin de la pièce, il n'y était pas.

_Peut-être qu'il t'a posé un lapin. _

Pourquoi cela ne m'étonnerait même pas ?

- Tu es … wow, Lia.

Sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, je me tournai vers mon interlocuteur avant de me raviser. Ce n'était pas John. Ryan me sourit doucement, presque tendrement avant de replacer correctement une des boucles qui entourait mon visage. Je tentai de sourire et avant de croiser les bras soudainement – et bêtement - mal-à-l'aise.

Il était très beau. Comme toujours. En très commun vampire, il resplendissait. Une peau un peu plus pâle qu'à son habitude due au maquillage, des lentilles de contact, des lèvres rouges et deux magnifiques canines. Chemise et pantalon cintré noir avec une cape de même ton. Vraiment… très beau. Je gardai mes yeux plongés dans la nouvelle teinte de ses prunelles, totalement absorbée. Il était vraiment beau, le Lestat des temps modernes.

_Reprends-toi, tu baves. _

Je finis par réussir à me baffer mentalement et à répondre quelque chose.

- Toi aussi, murmurai-je.

- C'est gentil.

Un silence gênant s'imposa avant qu'il ne se racle la gorge.

- Tu n'es pas venu accompagnée ?

- Techniquement si mais il semblerait que non, marmonnai-je en reprenant de ce fait ma recherche d'Allerdyce.

Étrangement je l'imaginai très bien se débattre avec un affreux costume en forme de phallus. De très mauvais goût mais tout à fait son genre. Quoiqu'après réflexion, c'était Bobby qui était le « gérant » de liste des costumes masculins. Il n'aurait jamais laissé passer ce genre de truc. Ou non, j'avais mieux. Il viendrait dans ses vêtements habituels avec la classe à la pyromane et finirait par sortir une réplique du genre « Pas besoin de déguisement. Je suis parfait comme ça », ce à quoi je pourrai facilement trouver une réplique cinglante, signant les prémices d'une nouvelle querelle. Oh oui, je voyais très bien le tableau.

_Pa-ra-no. _

Suivant mon regard, le californien crépusculaire soupira.

- Si l'Allumette ne vient pas, je serai heureux de faire office de suppléant, m'informa Ryan avec un léger sourire avant de regarder devant lui, les joues roses.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre par l'affirmative mais me fit devancer par une voix glaciale. Glaciale et ô merveille, loin de m'être inconnue.

- Elle n'aura pas besoin de toi. Dégage sucer quelqu'un d'autre, la Sangsue.

Je n'eus pas immédiatement le droit d'apercevoir mon cavalier, toujours caché par Ryan et sa longue cape noire. Ce dernier prit une profonde inspiration les paupières closes, comme pour se donner du courage – ou la force de ne pas l'assommer ? – et se tourna dans ma direction pour quémander une danse. Pour toute réponse, je hochai la tête. J'avouais sans mal que je lui aurai offert n'importe quoi pour qu'il bouge et que je puisse enfin savoir à quoi ressemblait mon idiot de cavalier. Ce qui arriva bien trop lentement à mon goût.

Les yeux légèrement écarquillés et les lèvres recourbées en un sourire satisfait j'observai le gangster d'en face qui avec son chapeau habillement placé sur le côté, semblait sortir tout droit d'un film des années cinquante. Ses cheveux rabattus en arrière avaient retrouvés leur teinte naturelle et j'en fus un peu plus ravie. Elégant, il était juste… wow, pour reprendre l'expression de Ryan. Vraiment wow.

Sourire en coin, charmeur, il s'inclina en ôtant son chapeau avant de le replacer sur son crâne pour me tendre la main. Je lui offrais la mienne sans compromis et il y déposa un baiser avant de me la rendre.

_Qui est-il et qu'a-t-il fait de notre Allerdyce ? _

Cet Allerdyce me plaisait bien alors je ne fis aucun commentaire, me contentant de m'abîmer les zygomatiques à force de lui sourire.

- Tu es…

- Je sais, se contenta-t-il de répondre en m'offrant un clin d'œil.

- … toujours le même.

Il baissa la tête et leva les mains dans une reddition totale alors que je riais aux éclats. Il m'informa avoir vu Bobby et Marie en couple de super-héro et je les cherchai du regard immédiatement. Effectivement, en plein milieu de la piste, les deux comparses dansaient à s'en déboîter les membres. Malgré ça, leurs mouvements étaient vachement coordonnés. Je m'attendais à ce qu'Allerdyce ne me propose de les rejoindre – tout du moins, je l'espérai – mais il se contenta de m'offrir son bras et de nous conduire au bar.

Un prénommé Willy s'affairait derrière ce dernier en secouant différent shaker à l'aide des bras qu'il arrivait à faire pousser à l'infini. Quatre verres de ponch – fortement alcoolisés, ma foi – et quatre tentatives d'humour assez salace d'Allerdyce échouées en différents coups que je lui portai, nous étions désormais appuyés contre un mur.

- Cul sec ? me défia le pyromane en levant son second verre.

- Cul sec.

_Y'en a une qui va être malade. _

L'alcool nous brûla l'œsophage, provoquant des grimaces assez déplaisantes, ce qui permit une nouvelle à Allerdyce de se moquer. Toujours le même, en effet. La musique bourdonnait toujours et , je ne m'aperçu que trop tard que je me balançai d'un pied à l'autre en chantonnant. Après m'avoir apostrophé d'un sourire moqueur, mon cavalier replaça son chapeau en biais sur son crâne en parfait dandy avant de m'attraper la main et de nous entraîner avec les autres couples sur la piste. Il me poussa avec vivacité mais sans brusquerie avant de me réceptionner de nouveau en me faisant tournoyer comme un yoyo. Surprise, je me mis à rire avant d'entrer dans son jeu. Avec labeur et beaucoup de ratés, nous entamâmes trois danses de cette façon en rythme, John me guidait et nous faisait tournoyer selon son bon vouloir. Je le laissai mener la danse, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il convenait de faire. Lorsque la musique changea à nouveau, plusieurs couples s'ajoutèrent au groupe déjà bien garni. La musique était bien que rythmé, bien plus langoureuse que toutes celles que nous ayons eut jusqu'ici.

Je fis un pas en direction du bar pour m'éviter une réelle humiliation cette fois. Parce que soyons clairs, faire n'importe quoi en tournoyant pouvait passer mais ma merveilleuse coordination ne me permettait pas de me dandiner comme une dinde en période de reproduction devant mon cavalier. Au contraire, j'étais aussi sensuelle qu'une boite de thon.

Cependant John ne fut pas de cet avis et me ramena contre lui de nos doigts entrelacés. Paniquée je m'agitai en essayant de me dégager.

- Sérieux John, je ne sais pas danser ça.

Il plongea son regard dans le mien un court instant avant de resserrer sa prise sur mes doigts et de me ramener doucement contre lui. Son bras passa par-dessus ma tête pour que nos mains puissent se poser sur ma hanche pendant que sa main libre prenait prise de l'autre côté et je frémis lorsqu'il colla mon dos à son torse. J'aimais me dire mentalement que c'était l'alcool qui me faisait tant apprécier ce moment mais la petite voix dans ma tête…

_Moi. _

… m'indiquait clairement que je me voilai – encore – la face.

John nous fit doucement tanguer de droite à gauche en imprimant à mes hanches un mouvement de balancier et je me laissai faire bien que toujours prudente. Après tout, on pouvait nous…

- Moi je sais, murmura doucement le pyromane à mon oreille. Ou presque.

Son souffle avait déclenché une nuée de frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale et je finis par rendre les armes sans combattre. J'étais une marionnette et je laissai Allerdyce se servir de moi comme bon lui semblait. Son nez traça une ligne le long de mon cou et je fermai les yeux en véritable poupée de chiffon. Ses mains, ses bras, son corps étaient brulants. Un vrai feu de camp. Il dût prendre mon absence de remarque pour une invitation car très vite, la pointe de son nez fut remplacée par ses lèvres. Chaudes et douces. Elles se déplaçaient, légères alors que nous bougions toujours au rythme de la musique – quoique la musique aurait pu s'arrêter net que je ne l'aurai pas remarqué -, laissant une brûlure digne d'une coulée de lave en fusion après leurs passages. Les paupières closes, je savourai. Pire, je me surpris même à lever ma main libre pour attraper quelques mèches brunes qui glissaient à la base de son crâne pour le rapprocher encore, si cela était humainement possible.

Le réveil fut douloureux. Autant qu'une chute de trente six étages ou du passage d'un jacuzzi à l'eau glacé des lacs de Sibérie. Parfaitement et affreusement douloureux. Il me fallût plusieurs secondes pour me rendre compte d'où je me trouvai lorsque l'odeur et les bras de Ryan se firent sentir. Je papillonnai des paupières avant de faire face à John, ne sachant toujours pas par quel procédé j'étais passé de « lovée-contre-le-brulant-Allerdyce » à « enfermée-dans-les-bras-de-McCarthy ». Ce dernier fixait John qui avait l'air furieux et à deux doigts d'exploser. Il s'avança d'un pas dans notre direction en plongeant la main dans la poche de son pantalon.

_ALERTE. FBI, Police, Ororo ! _

Je me jetai presque sur le pyromane, sachant parfaitement ce qui allait se produire et attrapai son poignet droit. J'attendis que son air furieux ne se transforme en de la surprise et déposai doucement un baiser sur sa joue en y laissant une trace carmin.

- On se détend Allerdyce.

Je glissai la main jusque dans sa poche et y attrapai le briquet avant de lui offrir un clin d'œil.

- Simple mesure de précaution.

Ceci fait, je déposai soigneusement le Zippo dans une des petites poches sur l'avant de ma robe et me tournai vers Ryan pour honorer ma promesse. Une danse. Quelle idiotie. Avec un sourire mitigé, je plaçai ma main dans celle que me présentait le californien à grande quenotte et le laissai m'entrainer dans des pas simples et lents pour suivre avec la musique qui se laissait entendre.

- Vous avez l'air bien proche, marmonna mon nouveau cavalier.

- Ca a l'air de bien t'intéresser, répliquai-je un peu sur la défensive.

_On n'assume pas notre « petit craquage pour un pyromane exubérant » ? _

Je n'ai pas craqué.

_Et je suis l'âme de feu-Einstein, d'où mon esprit fin et ma logique implacable._

Le californien me rapprocha un peu plus de lui dans un geste assez possessif et soupira en fixant un point invisible, derrière moi. Je n'eus pas le temps de savoir ce qu'il regardait qu'il marmonnait un « si tu savais » avant de nous entrainer dans un nouveau tour sur nous-mêmes.

- Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, reprit doucement Ryan en approchant son visage du mien. Je m'en veux comme jamais d'avoir perdu ta confiance en agissant de manière aussi… stupide. J'aimerai pouvoir te donner une raison, de quoi t'offrir une occasion de me comprendre mais ça ne m'est plus permis désormais, visiblement. Et pourtant si tu savais comme j'en ai envie… J'ai déjà essayé mais c'est difficile… et compliqué. Oh je m'en veux comme jamais, Lia.

Je fixai mon ex-nouvel-ancien-en-passe-de-redevenir ami et mon cœur se serra à la vision de ses yeux embués. J'avais beau être rancunière, je ne me pensais pas cruelle. J'espérai ne pas l'être tout du moins. Je forçai un sourire à naître sur mon visage et posai doucement une main sur sa joue rasée pour la caresser doucement. Il se laissa faire et appuya un peu plus sa tête contre la paume de ma main, les yeux clos. Une image de gros labrador éclot dans mon esprit, m'adoucissant un peu plus.

- Je suis vraiment…

- Je le sais, Ryan. Je le sais, répétai-je en glissant mes bras autour de son cou.

J'appuyai mon visage contre son épaule alors que nos mouvements ne consistaient désormais qu'à tourner doucement sur place. Ses mains s'étaient rejointes sur ma taille et la joue toujours contre son torse, je cherchai Allerdyce des yeux. Il était plus loin, entouré par Marie, Bobby et Kitty. Quoiqu'en vérité, Bobby se tenait à l'écart et observait la scène. Je le vis dire quelque chose et Catherine se tourna vers lui, l'air choqué. J'esquissai un sourire ravi avant de devoir attendre un nouveau tour pour pouvoir recroiser les autres. Maintenant Catherine posait une main sur l'épaule d'Allerdyce avant de l'honorer d'un baiser sur la joue. Depuis quand… ? Je tournai la tête pour la plonger contre l'épaule de Ryan en ayant juste le temps de voir le pyromane me vriller du regard.

Je détestai Catherine. C'était officiel.

_Oh, le Chaperon rouge a peur qu'on lui ôte le gangster de la bouche. N'est-elle pas mignonne ? _

Boucle-la.

Je ne me décollai du californien que lorsqu'une nouvelle chanson un peu trop excentrique pour nous deux se ne fit entendre, nous forçant à nous éloigner pour ne pas gêner les vrais danseurs. Je me dirigeai vers le groupe où présidait Allerdyce avant de m'arrêter net. Ryan ne m'avait pas suivi, partant en sens inverse vers le bar où patientait Sacha. La belle Sacha déguisée en une espèce de mi-Amazone mi-Pocahontas. Cette dernière m'offrit un petit mouvement de la main suivi d'un grand sourire colgate. Bordel, j'étais sure qu'il y avait quatre-vingt deux dents là-dedans.

Reprenant ma route, j'approchai de Bobby et un peu mal-à-l'aise, regardai partout sauf dans sa direction. Ce fut lui qui passa un bras sur mes épaules avant de déposer un baiser sur ma tempe. Marie était en pleine discussion avec John et Catherine. A marquer dans les annales. Je fus moins surprise lorsque les bribes de conversations m'apprirent qu'ils débattaient sur le bon côté des vaccins contre le gêne mutant.

- Ça fait dix minutes qu'elles sont à deux doigts de se disputer, quant à Allerdyce, il joue les arbitres, m'indiqua Bobby.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que … enfin tu es là et lui aussi… Pourquoi ?

Il se laissa le temps de méditer sur la question avant de me lâcher pour s'avancer vers le groupe.

- Parce que je te fais confiance.

Ceci dit, il pénétra dans le petit cercle fermé qu'avaient formé de leurs corps Marie et Catherine. Le regard impuissant que cette dernière lança à la main que Bobby venait de placer sur les hanches de sa copine ne fut d'ailleurs pas discret et elle s'empourpra immédiatement avant de se tourner vers moi pour donner le change.

- Alors Ryan et toi êtes de nouveau les meilleurs amis du monde ? questionna-t-elle en parfaite journaliste.

- J'aime beaucoup vos costumes, l'ignorai-je en me tournant vers Marie. Coordonnés et tout. On a rien laissé au hasard à ce que je vois.

- Ouais, me répondit Kitty en coupant la parole à Marie. Et t'as vu, on est assortis John et moi.

_John ?! _

Et depuis quand c'était plus « le taré qui contrôle le feu », hein ?

_Et depuis quand elle s'invite la peste ? _

Bordel. Et depuis quand elle est aussi bien foutue, surtout ?

Sa robe charleston noire et brillante la moulait divinement alors que les différents fils pailletés volaient à chacun de ses mouvements. Ses cheveux bruns étaient remontés en un chignon classe et surmonté d'une plume et d'un bandeau. Son visage maquillé lui faisait de grands yeux de biche et ma foi… Avec Pocahontas, c'était sans conteste la plus belle fille de la soirée. Avais-je déjà mentionné que je la détestais ?

_Je t'autorise à le redire. _

Je déteste Catherine Anne Pryde.

Mon silence avait fait naître un sourire satisfait sur le visage de Kitty et je fis de mon mieux pour garder une mine égale.

- Effectivement. Vous allez très bien ensemble d'ailleurs, me contentai-je de remarquer.

Malgré moi mon ton avait été – et de manière assez humiliante – glacial. Je ne voulais pas lui donner l'impression d'être jalouse. Parce que premièrement, Idélia Macbeth ne serait jamais jalouse de Catherine Pryde. Voilà. Même si cette dernière était renversante et me donnait soudain l'impression de ressembler à une idiote avec mon capuchon rouge. Et même si j'avais surpris par deux fois John a reluquer les jambes fuselées au possible de Kitty.

_Aller, redis-le. _

Par tous les diables, je déteste Pryde.

Après une dizaine de minute, n'y tenant visiblement plus, Marie attrapa la main de Bobby avant de l'éloigner le plus loin de notre démon de la soirée, me laissant seule entre les deux énergumènes. Oui, énergumènes parce que pour une raison inconnue, Allerdyce n'avait même pas daigné me porter ne serait-ce qu'un regard, se contentant de discuter avec Kitty. Et j'étais entre les deux en parfaite potiche. Mieux… ou pire – au choix –, je tenais le rôle de chandelle.

Je réussis à rester de marbre pendant exactement six cent vingt-trois secondes, soit grosso-modo dix minutes avant d'en être mentalement à m'en tirer les cheveux. Je finis donc par laisser le couple dans leur année de prédilection en m'éclipsant sans un mot pour retrouver le bar. Willy y était toujours, visiblement plus intéressé par les cocktails que l'éventualité d'aller se dandiner collé-serré sur la piste avec une jolie damoiselle… ou un damoiseau, au choix.

M'installant tant bien que mal avec ma cape sur un des tabourets libres, je m'accoudai sur le plateau en bois du bar avant d'observer le barman s'affairer à ses préparations. Il adorait ça étrangement. Lorsque vint mon tour d'être servie, je restai muette, ne sachant quoi commander. Je n'étais et de loin, pas une spécialiste des alcools. Je ne buvais généralement que du vin chez mes parents.

- Ce que tu as de plus fort, me contentai-je de répondre après avoir haussé les épaules.

- La soirée ne se passe pas comme prévu ? me questionna-t-il alors que j'étais persuadé qu'il ne connaissait même pas mon prénom.

C'était une déformation professionnelle due au fait de se tenir derrière le comptoir d'un bar ou justement se tenait-il derrière le bar parce qu'ainsi il pouvait combler ses fâcheuses pulsions au … _fouinage_ ? Peu importe, je restai longtemps bloquée sur ses six bras qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens avant de revenir à son visage et à ces grandes lunettes qui lui donnaient un air d'intello.

- Ce n'est pas exactement comme ça que je l'avais imaginé, c'est vrai, répliquai-je en haussant à nouveau les épaules dans une tentative de feindre l'indifférence.

- Tu t'es fait larguer, en somme, m'indiqua-t-il en posant un verre violacé devant moi.

Ce n'était même pas une question. J'aurai voulu paraître indignée mais il avait raison. Alors à quoi bon mentir ?

- C'est se faire larguer si le type en question n'est pas vraiment ton copain ? le questionnai-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Devant ma bourde, je levai le regard à côté de moi mais il n'y avait qu'un couple qui s'échangeait verres et salives. Alors rassurée, je replongeai mon visage dans mon verre pour observer la mixture.

- C'est quoi au juste ? marmonnai-je, inquiète.

- 'Vaux mieux pas que tu le saches. Bois.

J'obtempérai après avoir hoché la tête et manquai de peu de recracher tout le contenu sur mon camarade. Il avait tenté de me tuer, c'est ça ? J'avais la gorge en feu et la langue presque anesthésiée.

- C'est infect, crachai-je alors qu'il riait doucement.

- Tu m'as demandé quelque chose de fort. Pas de bon, répliqua-t-il en nettoyant quelques verres.

- T'as toujours réponse à tout ?

Souriant, il hocha la tête en s'attaquant à la préparation d'une nouvelle concoction. Alors que je m'accommodais de la mienne en silence en m'infligeant mentalement une vision où Allerdyce et Pryde se trouvaient sur une estrade, en roi et reine du bal, Willy se tourna vers moi en remontant ses lunettes.

- Et ouais, c'est se faire larguer même si ce n'est pas ton copain.

- Merci pour l'info, marmonnai-je.

- Qui s'est fait larguer ?

La voix d'Allerdyce m'avait totalement pétrifiée et avant de n'avoir pu répondre quelque chose de plausible, Willy dos à nous, répliqua dans la seconde.

- Bah elle. Son cavalier s'est fait la malle, ce … tu sais, commença le barman avant de se tourner vers nous. Oh, bah toi.

Willy remonta à nouveau ses lunettes, pas le moins gêné du monde par sa gaffe et reparti à la conquête de la bande d'étudiants quémandant bêtement – comme moi – ce qu'il avait de plus fort. Je soupçonnai aussi qu'il voulait se débarrasser de moi.

_Non, tu crois ? _

Quoiqu'il en fut, je restai silencieuse et fixai mon verre, y prenant quelques gorgées pour me donner un air détaché. Comme si les tâches rouges sur mes joues ne me trahissaient déjà pas. Non. Idélia Macbeth ne rougissait pas de honte. Du tout. Impossible.

- Alors comme ça tu t'es fait larguer, Idy ? s'amusa John.

- Je pense qu'on a déjà discuté de ce surnom.

- C'est bien pour ça que je l'ai mentionné, répliqua-t-il amusé.

J'étais toujours vexée mais il avait eu au moins le bénéfice de réussir à me tirer un sourire. Visiblement il était toujours le même qu'au début aussi obsédé tout du moins.

- T'as perdu Catherine ?

- Catherine ?

- Kitty, crétin.

- J'avais compris, mégère. Jalouse ?

_Alors Lia, jalouse ? _

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez proches.

- Parce que c'est pas le cas.

Nom d'un avocat à ressors. Étonnée, je me tournai vers lui le sourcil arqué sans me rendre compte que j'avais sauté à pieds joints dans le piège qu'il m'avait tendu.

- J'y crois pas, t'étais vraiment jalouse !

- Mais… N'importe quoi ! Pourquoi je serai jalouse, d'abord, hein ?

- Parce que tu es tombé sous mon charme incroyable et que Kitty me colle aux basques ? s'amusa-t-il avant de reprendre. Aller avoue, tu aimes être le plus gros poisson de la mare. T'aimes pas qu'on te prenne tes affaires.

_Fin psychologue, le pyromane. _

Choquée, j'ouvrai doucement la bouche en tentant de sortir quelque chose d'intelligent mais j'étais seulement capable de le fixer. Il se considérait être à moi ? J'étais partagée entre l'envie de rire, de rester pétrifiée et de le secouer comme un prunier. Puisque j'en étais encore au stade de l'immobilité mentale et physique, Allerdyce sourit et reprit aussitôt.

- T'en fait pas, m'assura-t-il en posant une main sur ma cuisse. Je ne partage pas non-plus.

Sa main continua son voyage et alors que le rouge revenait inonder mes joues, il fini par attraper le briquet toujours présent sur moi avant de récupérer son bien et sa main. Très bien, deux points à Allerdyce.

_Je note. Deux – zéro. _

Je papillonnai des paupières alors que l'info dérivait jusqu'au cerveau. Non mais … Non mais quoi ? Le blond… brun détourna le regard pour me voler mon verre et en prendre une longue gorgée. Et l'enflure ne grimaça même pas. J'étais vexée. Et jalouse. Un peu plus.

- Tu te rends compte qu'on est – je jetai un regard autour de nous – pas vraiment ensemble ?

- Ca, c'est une chose que McCarthy ne sait pas.

- Pourquoi tu fais une fixette sur lui, bon sang ? répliquai-je.

- Pourquoi _lui_, fait soudain une fixette sur toi ?

- Cette conversation ne mène à rien, éludai-je en reprenant mon verre pour le finir.

Nouvelle grimace sous le regard amusé du pyromane.

Un slow se fit entendre et je me relevai précipitamment en tirant Allerdyce jusqu'au centre de la piste de danse. Je voulais en finir avec tout ça. Tant pis pour Bobby, Marie, Ryan, Catherine et tout le reste du manoir. Tant pis pour ma … si tenté que l'on puisse appeler ça ainsi, réputation. Surpris mais conciliant, John me suivait en silence, son chapeau resté au bar. Aussitôt au centre des danseurs, je posai mes mains sur les épaules de mon cavalier alors que les siennes se posaient docilement sur ma taille. Autant en finir vite. Connaissant la chanson, nous en étions déjà au second couplet. Avant la fin de cette dernière, j'aurai mené à bien ma mission suicide. Je déglutis bruyamment avant de lever le regard sur Allerdyce qui m'observait, le sourire aux lèvres. Tout ça l'amusait, forcément. Pourtant les secondes défilant, je perdais tout mon courage, devenant maladroite et – je m'en doutais – passablement livide.

- On peut reporter si ça te semble si… insurmontable, lâcha le brun étrangement vexé.

C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il avait eu raison, c'était le jour, l'occasion idéale. C'était maintenant ou jamais, oui. Et je décidai que ce serait maintenant.

- La ferme, John, répliquai-je avant d'apposer mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser était doux, assez timide même. Je n'avais pas un palmarès long comme le bras dans ce domaine mais je pouvais sans nul doute avouer qu'il embrassait divinement bien. Et je crus pouvoir, sur le coup, en sortir indemne. Mais j'avais tort. Après quelques secondes, le pyromane se fit plus entreprenant en me ramenant contre lui, sa langue perçant sans mal la barrière de mes lèvres. Ma propre respiration se fit difficile alors que mes doigts s'accrochaient instinctivement à ses mèches brunes. Il fallut qu'un couple de danseur nous bouscule pour nous décrocher l'un de l'autre. Légèrement gênée, je fixai subitement mes mains alors qu'il me ramenait contre lui, consciencieux.

- Pourquoi t'es si… pas toi ? le questionnai-je en relevant le visage vers lui.

- Vaine tentative pour que tu m'invites dans ton lit, soupira-t-il théâtralement.

J'explosais de rire en posant mon visage contre son épaule.

- J'ai raté mon coup ?

- T'as vraiment besoin d'une réponse ?

**. **

**Premièrement, j'aimerai pour ce dixième chapitre remercier celles qui suivent - depuis plus ou moins longtemps - cette fiction et me font l'honneur de me donner à chaque fois un avis constructif et ma foi, vital pour la survie de cette fiction. Puis Daiky aussi, pour ses précieux conseils et ses corrections plus que nécessaires j'imagine. Que vous pouvez d'ailleurs féliciter car mademoiselle a eu son master *clap clap*. **

**Je tiens aussi à m'excuser parce que je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le temps de répondre aux dernières reviews. Promis, je me rattraperai. **

**J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre vous aura plût malgré sa longueur. **

**Je tenterai de vous mettre deux chapitres avant mon départ en vacance, le 20. **

**Votre dévouée Shown. **

**(**_qui passe en seconde année et qui vous aime._**)**


End file.
